The Sweet Allure of Danger
by Starlight-Slayer
Summary: After getting stranded by her boyfriend in a strange city, Caroline Forbes accidentally witnesses a murder and finds herself in the clutches of a very dangerous man. But can she help to shine a light onto his darkness? And can he help her to realize the dreams and hopes she never even knew she had? Or will it all end in tears? (Klaroline fic AU/AH)I don't own any of TVD characters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is the first chapter of a multi-chapter fic that I'm working on. It's pretty heavy on the angst and gets dark in some places. The Klaus in this story starts out more as a Season 2-esque version of the character. Please enjoy! x

**Chapter One**

Caroline Forbes had never professed to understand the workings of the male mind. But that didn't stop her from being baffled when she found herself well and truly dumped by the man who had promised her forever.

Damn Tyler Lockwood was the guy Caroline had pinned all her hopes and dreams on. They were supposed to get married, have a quaint little house with a white picket fence, and three adorable children.

Until he decided to end any chance of that ever happening.

Not to mention, Tyler had dragged her all the way to New York from her hometown in Virginia to _let her down gently_, as he so euphemistically called it. But she didn't want to be let down.

She just wanted _him_, she always had.

They'd dated since she was 17, going through college together, making plans for the future. She'd showered him with unwavering support when he decided to go to law school in New York, reassuring him that she'd wait for him.

And she would have, if he'd wanted her to. She was stupidly loyal like that.

Of course, when he'd asked her to fly out to see him, she'd been overjoyed and excited, hopping on a plane as soon as she could get a flight. He'd even arranged a fancy hotel suite for her paid for courtesy of his rich father's credit card.

For the first day of her visit he'd been as sweet as cherry pie, fawning over her, telling her she looked beautiful, taking her out for lunch. Unfortunately, it appeared as if lunch had just been an excuse to drop the bombshell.

He didn't want to be with her anymore. Six years swirled down the drain in a flash. Letting her temper flare, the blonde had stormed away, leaving a stunned Tyler behind, with only the red indentation of her handprint on his cheek to remember her by.

It should have been simple after that but unfortunately in Caroline's world nothing ever seemed to be easy. She hadn't carried any cash with her to get a cab, meaning that she'd ended up walking in circles trying to find an ATM, something that should have been straightforward in a city like New York, but apparently not.

And now to top it all off, she'd gone and gotten herself lost.

"Can't do long distance any more, my ass," she muttered to herself as she tried to get her bearings, the ache in her feet making her regret wearing those heels. The ache in her heart made her regret even coming to this city in the first place. "Stupid Tyler with his stupid promises and his stupid break up speeches."

All she'd ever wanted was a good guy who'd look at her like she hung the moon. Was that really too much to ask? She was starting to believe that men like that didn't exist, and if they did they were probably flawed beyond redemption in some other way.

But thoughts of her love life, or lack of it, could wait. Right now she needed to figure out exactly where she was and find her way back to her hotel.

Quickening her pace, as she feared it would probably be getting dark soon, she missed the small pothole in the sidewalk. Stumbling and barely steadying herself before she hit the ground, Caroline let out a groan. Her heel had gotten caught in the little hole and decided to snap off. Oh life was just getting better and better!

She idly wondered what the hell else could happen to make things even worse. Although at that point she wasn't sure that _worse_ even existed anymore.

With a sigh she pulled off her mammoth heels and proceeded barefoot. She was a little concerned that she might catch plague or some equally horrific disease off of the streets but she was pretty much beyond caring and so she marched onward.

Her steps stilled as the sounds of a scuffle reached her ears. Logically she knew that she should run away in the other direction as fast as her legs would carry her. But what if someone was in trouble and needed her help?

Heading toward the muffled shouts she peered around the corner of a nearby alleyway only to see two men fighting. Or…they weren't really fighting as opposed to one of the guys was beating up the other. And from the looks of the blood that stained the ground, it was a pretty gruesome beating.

An auburn haired man, whose face she couldn't see clearly, had backed his opponent up against the brick of the wall. In a flash his arm was pressed into the dark skinned guy's neck, restraining him. His entire aura radiated danger from his tight black jeans to the leather jacket that swathed his slim form.

Caroline realized this was the kind of guy her mother had always warned her about, although as the daughter of a formerly cheated-on sheriff, she'd basically been warned about every member of the male species multiple times.

"I treated you like a brother!" the attacker said, a clear British twang to his voice, Caroline noted. "I was always there for you and you dare to repay me by siding with the one person I hate the most in the world!"

"Klaus, please! Don't do this, man!" the dark skinned man begged, his voice a hoarse choke.

The other man gave a half shrug and released him momentarily, giving Caroline a glimmer of hope. However, that hope evaporated when the poor guy was falling to his knees as his attacker swiped the butt of the gun across his temple. She winced as the crack reverberated in her ears, loud even from her position at the mouth of the alley.

She truly wanted to help but no matter how courageous she was, it would be suicide to go up against the man with the gun. She was just grateful they were so embroiled in the fight that they hadn't noticed her.

"Oh, Marcel, your pleas fall on deaf ears now. Maybe you should have considered the consequences before you betrayed me." The man, who she figured was called Klaus, took a step back and shook his head, glaring down at the cowering figure. "Did you enjoy betraying me? Did you think that it would give you a free pass with my sister if I was dead? Or was it revenge that I never valued you as a friend? Hmm?"

Clearly displeased with Marcel's resounding silence, Klaus' booted foot shot out, connecting with Marcel's ribs with a dull thud. The latter doubled over in pain, rivulets of blood bubbling over the plump curve of his lips and trickling down his chin. He braced shaky hands on the floor, knowing that he was done for.

It appeared that, whoever this Klaus guy was, he wasn't someone to screw with. He didn't exactly seem the forgiving type from what Caroline was witnessing.

In all honesty it wasn't something she wanted to continue to see. She wasn't an idiot, it was obvious how this would end for Marcel, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene. Her feet wouldn't seem to move either, keeping her rooted to the spot as she watched Klaus cock his gun and aim it at Marcel's head.

"Any last words?" Klaus sneered.

Marcel looked up, his chocolate eyes catching Klaus' and a bloody smirk touched his lips. "Just two," he bit out. "Fuck you!"

Klaus frowned, clearly expecting this guy to beg and plead again for his life to be spared but apparently he was going to die with dignity. Still, it seemingly didn't matter to Klaus. Either way Marcel would be dead. With chilling informality, Klaus pulled the trigger of what must have been a silenced gun, his bullet hitting his target square in the forehead.

Milliseconds later Marcel slumped to the ground, a pool of red seeping from his cadaver, coloring the ground an ugly shade of crimson.

Caroline didn't realize the cry of anguish that escaped from her mouth was even her own until a pair of stormy blue eyes snapped to lock with hers.

She felt a ball of fear set aflame in the pit of her stomach as Klaus' cold expression dissolved into a curious sneer. His gaze swept over her from head to toe and back again, drinking in her long pale legs, slender figure encased in a short billowy white dress, and her cascade of blonde curls before settling on her petrified face.

"Well, well, well," he said with a smirk, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on her as he hooked a thumb casually into the loop of his belt. "What do we have here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you so much to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed the last chapter. I was really pleased with the response and hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**Just a little warning for this chapter...Klaus is pretty dark and definitely not ****_fluffy bunny_**** Klaus, and there are some threats of violence etc. Please be aware in case this kind of thing offends you. **

**Here's the next installment so please enjoy! x**

**xxxx**

**Chapter Two**

In her twenty-three years of life, Caroline had gotten herself into more than a few scrapes.

There was that time when she was 16 that she'd thought it was a good idea to drunkenly make out with her boyfriend-of-the-week down by the swimming hole at two in the morning only to be discovered by her Sheriff mother.

That had landed her a month of extra chores.

Then there was the day back in eleventh grade when she and her two best friends had decided to skip out on class to take a road trip to Richmond to see their favorite band playing in concert that evening.

She'd been grounded for two months after that little escapade.

Despite her perfectionist tendencies, she'd somehow managed to find herself in trouble more times than she could remember.

But until that awful moment, as her eyes met those of a ruthless killer whose latest victim lay only yards away, the young blonde had never truly known gut-wrenching, heart-stopping fear.

With a gasp, she spun away, willing her feet to finally move from the spot where they seemed to have taken root.

And Caroline did the only thing she could do.

She ran.

And ran.

And ran…

Pounding her bare feet against the cold ground, her legs started to work faster, as she scurried through the unfamiliar maze of streets. The echo of her heartbeat thrummed against her temples and the farther she ran, the more her muscles burned. It felt like acid was coursing through her body, immolating her from the inside out, and she was sure any moment her body would surely combust.

But she didn't care.

Right then all she cared about was getting away from the certain death that was following steadily behind her.

She could hear his footsteps pounding after her, but Caroline was fast. She hadn't been captain of the Mystic Falls High cheer squad and star of the track team for nothing.

Still, as quick on her feet as she was, he was faster and after what seemed like hours, although it hadn't even been minutes, she knew he was about to catch her.

Skidding into an alleyway, she felt a pair of unrelentingly strong arms band around her middle like iron shackles, her back pulled flush against the hard expanse of his chest.

"Get off of me!" she spat. "Get the fuck off, asshole!"

His hissed in annoyance, clearly unimpressed with her resistance and insults and clamped one of his hands over her mouth as she tried to scream out more curses.

Snapping viciously at the palm of his hand, the blonde tried to sink her teeth into his tender flesh, but he squeezed her jaw tightly shut before she was able to do any real damage. Her body writhed and twisted in his grasp, but he wouldn't let go, his own tense form almost seeming to engage in a macabre dance against hers.

His hot breath tickled the juncture of her neck as he fought to restrain her. "I'd stop all that wiggling," he warned her in deceptively dulcet tones, his voice low and menacing. "You don't want to get me…excited now, do you?"

Immediately she went limp in his hold, realizing that struggling was useless, and definitely not wishing to get the crazy gun guy excited…in any way at all.

Not only was this man was a lot stronger than her, he was probably used to kidnapping innocent women.

Hell, it was probably his number one hobby.

She wouldn't be surprised if he wrote a blog about it.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice muffled against his palm. She couldn't deny that she was a little proud of herself for keeping the shakiness out of her question.

On the inside she was quivering like a barely-set bowl of jello.

Ignoring her question, Klaus shot her one of his own. "Did Mikael send you after me too?" he demanded. "Or are you one of Marcel's little minions?"

From the outside she looked decidedly naive, but that didn't really mean anything as far as he was concerned. She could easily be one of Mikael's assassins. Who knew what his asshole of a father was plotting these days?

"I don't even know those people!" she bit out, a little sigh of relief escaping her lips as he loosened his hold just a little.

"Don't scream!" Klaus warned and spun her around, his fingers banding round her wrists, his eyes boring into hers.

The fear leapt right back up into her throat when Klaus gestured to the gun under his coat, the implications clear.

If she said or did the wrong thing, she knew she'd be nothing more than a cooling corpse discarded on the sidewalk before she could blink.

She nodded anxiously.

They both knew he could kill her with a flick of his finger.

He probably wouldn't even need to use to gun. He would just tear her apart with his bare hands.

Lowering his lips to her ear, he questioned her coldly. "If you're not involved with those betrayers, what were you doing, watching me? You don't seem like the voyeuristic type."

"I got lost!" she admitted, her eyes clashing with his when he pulled back to search for signs of deceit. "I didn't know where I was going and I heard weird sounds so I thought someone was in trouble. I thought maybe I could help."

He scoffed. "I'm supposed to believe that bollocks?" His azure gaze didn't stray from hers and it was almost mesmerizing. "How exactly could _you_ help anyone?"

"I don't know. I didn't exactly take a beat to consider what the hell I was doing, but it's true! I'm not lying," she insisted, silently pleading with him to believe her.

"You'll forgive me if I don't take your word for it, love," he drawled, smirking a little when she bristled at the casual endearment. "But either way, you need to come with me. I can't have you running to the nearest precinct, crying murder."

"I won't tell anyone what I saw if you let me go," she promised in her best little girl voice, her tone dropping to a whisper. "I'll forget I ever saw you."

Klaus rolled his eyes, smug disbelief shining through them, and laughed. "Sweetheart, you might be beautiful but I've learned that the more lovely the woman, the more poisonous her lies. Anyway, I still can't be sure you're not working for Mikael. And if you are working for him…well I'm going to extract everything you know about him from that little Barbie brain of yours. I can't promise it won't hurt though. But the pain's half the fun, isn't it?"

She sighed again. "Look, I don't even know this Mikael guy you keep talking about. Although you do seem a little obsessed with him. Why don't you just let me go and…"

"And if you actually are being truthful and you're not affiliated with Mikael or Marcel you'll run straight to the police telling them all about the Big Bad Wolf who threatened you," he interrupted scornfully. "Right?"

Her lack of response was enough to tell him that was exactly what she'd do.

Well, at least she'd already learned not to lie to him.

Perhaps she was smarter than she first appeared.

"Right! And the bloody police are the last thing I need on top of everything else."

She stared at him with blank eyes, her mouth twisted hatefully.

"What's your name?" he asked, his voice a little softer, although the intensity of his gaze didn't wane.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Hmm, because I'm allowing you to keep your tongue for now, so you should use it while you can. Is that good enough a reason for you, princess?"

She blanched, forcing down the bile that clogged her throat. "I'm Caroline," she responded, mentally kicking herself for giving in to his threats. "Caroline Forbes."

"Well, Caroline, Caroline Forbes, you're coming with me on a little expedition. And if you try to alert any people we pass on the streets as to your…situation…I'll shoot them and then I'll shoot you. And I'll use your skull as a nice potpourri filled centerpiece on my coffee table. Got it?"

Swallowing thickly, Caroline nodded, but didn't offer a verbal reply seeing as her voice suddenly seemed to have fled.

Clasping his fingers roughly around her bicep, he dragged her along with him for several blocks. The young blonde didn't want to imagine what kind of picture they made as they walked. Him, the quintessential leather clad bad boy, and her, a barefoot Barbie doll lookalike sporting terror in her gaze.

If it hadn't been so tragic, it might almost have been comical.

She was just glad her friends couldn't see her now.

True to her word, Caroline made sure to keep her eyes carefully averted from anyone they did pass. After all, she didn't want to be the trigger for some horrible bloodbath of the innocents.

She really had no doubt that he'd make good on this threats if she stepped out of line.

He didn't speak the entire time as he yanked her through the streets, which she was actually pretty glad about. So far every one of his words had only served to lance fear through her heart so it was way more agreeable to her when he wasn't talking.

Finally, they came to a standstill in front of what Caroline assumed was Klaus' car, an old gray Mustang that looked like it had seen better days.

Although, it was probably stolen.

She didn't see Klaus as the kind of man who made monthly payments to some smarmy used car dealer.

Caroline briefly glanced between Klaus and the car, taking a few moments to get her breathing back under control, even as the rest of her world felt like it was spinning off of its axis right then, which was a feeling she despised.

People often called her controlling or a control freak and it was true, which only exacerbated her loathing for the idea of being at the mercy of someone else.

Especially when that _someone else_ was seemingly a volatile maniac.

Not to mention that face that her feet were throbbing, her arms felt bruised, and she had the queen bee of headaches raging in her brain.

For a moment she wondered if death would actually be better than this living hell.

But no, she didn't want to die.

Before her mind had time to delve more deeply into that thought, Klaus pulled her around to the back of the car and popped open the trunk, gesturing toward it. "Get in."

Caroline raised her eyebrows as she realized he _actually_ meant for her to get in it. This had to be a joke. She was Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls, and she didn't ride around in the cramped trunks of dirty old cars.

"Are you kidding?" she asked, suddenly forgetting her fear of him in favor of annoyance. "You can't really be serious?"

He nodded. "Serious as a sucking chest wound, love," he smirked.

"You expect me to get in the trunk of your damn car?"

"I realize this probably isn't to your usual high standard of transportation, sweetheart, but either you get into the trunk willingly, or I'll stuff your lifeless, bloody corpse into it. One way or another, you will get in."

"Geez," she sighed, shaking her head. "You have serious anger issues. They have classes for that, you know? And you really need to work on your people skills."

The flare of his nostrils and jut of his chin was enough to halt her mini tirade from continuing. But she stood by her words.

They really were true.

For another second she hesitated, glancing between Klaus and the dark hole he wanted her to get into. She knew that it wasn't exactly as if she had a choice but she wasn't going to kowtow to him that easily.

Even if he did kill her then at least she could die with her head held high, knowing she put up something of a fight.

"Caroline," he said warningly when she didn't obey immediately. "Get in there."

With a sigh, she started to get into the small dark hole of the trunk before he stopped her with a sharp grab of his hand, his fingers circling her wrist.

"What now?" she asked irritably. "I'm doing what you wanted."

"Give me your purse," he ordered, holding his hand out, fingers wiggling impatiently.

"What? Why?" she asked, a little perplexed. "I mean, sorry but I don't think it'll coordinate with your outfit."

A familiar growl hissed from between his gritted teeth. "Because I assume you have your mobile phone in there and I can't have you ringing for some kind of bloody help from the boot of my car, can I, Princess?"

Caroline had always had a deep running streak of bravery, but she wasn't stupid. She was rapidly learning that when a guy with a gun told you to do something, you damn well did it.

Of course, that didn't stop her from pouting as she relinquished her small designer bag.

Huffing one last time she handed over her small clutch, wishing she could smack him with it instead, and clambered into the trunk, throwing him an exaggerated glare before he slammed it shut.

Curling up in the cramped space, her hands wrapped around the torso as she screwed her eyes shut in the darkness.

She shivered as she heard the faint echo of his retreating footsteps, but not from the cold.

It was the uncertainty that scared her more than anything. She hated the thought of not knowing her fate. She'd had a plan for the path her life was going to take and this definitely hadn't been part of it.

Locked in that gloomy cocoon, Caroline finally let her first tears fall, biting her lip to keep her sobs silent.

She didn't know how she was going to get out of this but she wouldn't be broken. She made that silent vow even as the hot tears cascaded down her cheeks.

She was Caroline Forbes and she would muster every ounce of her inner strength to try and come through this unscathed.

And she _would_ get through this.

One way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you much to everyone who is reading this story for the wonderful response and feedback. It's very much appreciated and I hope this next chapter is enjoyable.** **x**

xxxx

**Chapter Three**

Speeding north out of the city, Klaus finally allowed his racing mind to slow down.

Ever since he'd come to this damn city, after hearing from his semi-estranged brother about Marcel's betrayal, his thoughts had been an angry whirlwind of revenge.

Marcel had been his protégé for years before they went their separate ways. The younger man's betrayal of siding with Mikael to bring him down had stung worse than it should have because Klaus prided himself on his lack of feelings.

However, he reassured himself that the source of his distress was simply because his pride was wounded, and not because he'd ever cared about the other man.

Anyway, the situation was fixed now.

Marcel was dead and soon he'd be nothing more than a rotting corpse and a forgotten memory. He wouldn't be able to conspire with Klaus' greatest nemesis ever again and Klaus was more than certain that none of Marcel's upstart minions would have the nerve to take on the infamous Niklaus Mikaelson, at least not if they wanted to live to tell the tale.

Now, however, he had another problem to deal with in the form of a stupidly brave and incredibly sassy little blonde.

He wasn't sure that he bought her story that she'd accidentally stumbled on his fight with Marcel. In his opinion it was much more likely that she was working for his father, Mikael.

Although, when he paused to think about the whole ludicrous situation logically, she didn't really seem like the kind of girl who would work for the older man.

While Mikael did have a number of women in his employment, they were generally ruthless and cold, jaded by life with a dead look that clouded their eyes.

Caroline Forbes seemed the opposite.

She seemed beautifully vivacious, even in the face of fear.

That came as a shock to him, being so used to spending time battling against people who'd had the life sucked out of them.

It was actually pretty…refreshing.

Not that he'd ever admit such a thing out loud.

He wasn't really sure why he'd kept her alive instead of just shooting her on the spot. Of course, he told himself that it was because it needed to question her, to ensure that she really wasn't one of Mikael's agents or to get information from her if she proved to be some kind of spy.

But something else niggled at him.

When their eyes had met, he'd felt a spark of emotion that he'd thought was long dead reignite within the pits of his soul. It was disconcerting to say the least and all of his senses had screamed at him to kill her.

But he hadn't.

He just…couldn't.

He might bombard himself with a maelstrom of lies and excuses as to why she was still alive but the raw truth was that he just couldn't justify denying the world such a stunning little creature as Caroline Forbes.

And now he'd gone and picked up this little traveling companion that he had no idea how to deal with.

Well at least she was in the trunk for now, so out of sight, out of mind.

Except, if that was true, why did he keep on thinking about her?

"Bloody fuck!" he roared to himself, repeatedly banging his fist down against the wheel. "What the bloody hell have you gotten yourself into, Mikaelson?"

It had been a long time since he'd had anyone on the road with him. Once upon a time his siblings had stuck by him, promising to support him _always and forever_, but eventually he drove them away.

No matter how many times they proved their loyalty to him, Klaus was crippled by his paranoia.

His constant accusations and threats against them, especially after a particularly nasty incident with one of his older brother's whores, had eaten away at their relationships until there was nothing left but gristle and bone. Finally they scattered across the globe, unable to contend with the constant recriminations that he threw in their directions.

Only one of his siblings even bothered to keep in loose contact, alerting him to any dangers and to Mikael's whereabouts when he knew them.

But that didn't redeem any of them in Klaus' eyes.

They'd wanted to be free from him and they got their wishes.

Everyone abandoned him in the end.

So, he'd gotten used to being alone.

And that was how it always would be.

After several hours of allowing himself to ruminate in his quagmire of depressing memories as he headed upstate, he finally pulled in to the parking lot of a small motel. It was a seedy looking place just off of the highway, but it would do for a night or two.

He shut off the engine with a sigh and leaned his head against the cool steering wheel for a moment, allowing his thoughts to settle.

He didn't really want to deal with the petite blonde right now but he couldn't leave her locked in the trunk all night. He knew that people had to be fed and watered, and women especially preferred fancy food, although he preferred to live on a meager diet himself.

A sparse diet and few hours of sleep a day kept him alert and on edge, knowing that one slip up could kill him.

Heaving another sigh, and he seemed to be sighing a lot today, he slipped out of the car, slamming the door with a little extra satisfying vigor.

Klaus headed into the small reception area, barely paying attention to the overly friendly middle aged female manager who took flirting to a whole new level of disturbing, flashing him a hint of saggy cleavage and a leering smile. He paid her no attention, much to her chagrin, and it only took a moment to secure the motel room under a false name, all paid in cash of course.

Room key in hand, he walked back to the car as slowly as he could, dreading having to face off with the pretty girl who'd haunted his thoughts for almost the entire journey.

Opening the trunk, Klaus frowned when he saw the small coiled figure inside, her arms wrapped tightly around her own torso in a protective embrace. Something akin to guilt stirred in his belly as he saw Caroline looking so vulnerable. It was a far cry from the strong woman who'd challenged him in the streets of New York, standing up to most of his threats even though she'd known he could easily kill her.

As the dim light of the streetlamps poured in, Caroline squinted, her face hardening when she saw Klaus towering over her.

Lying in the small dark space she'd had several hours to think and had rapidly come to the conclusion that Klaus pretty much equated to the devil and she loathed him.

She'd also resigned herself to death while deeply lamenting the fact she'd never own that precious pair of Louboutins that she'd dearly wanted.

"Come to finish the job?" she asked snidely.

Klaus didn't respond to her, preferring to stare down at the young blonde with eyes of steel, running a hand through his short auburn curls. He truly wasn't sure what he planned to do with her. Usually he stayed several steps ahead of everything, always having a contingency plan but this girl was proving to be a complication he could never have foreseen.

She was a wild card, and that didn't sit well with him.

Whimpering at his refusal to answer and the harsh look in his eyes, Caroline voiced her question again. "Are you going to kill me now?"

He cleared his throat, dragging his thoughts back to the present. "After I brought you all the way here instead of shooting you where you stood on the street? Do you really think that low of me?"

If she hadn't known better, Caroline might have thought his tone was genuinely offended, but she wasn't that dumb.

She didn't pause before spitting out her reply. "Yes."

Her hostility was the only disguise for the terror that was roiling inside. Her gut felt like it was being run through a perpetually churning blender.

Unaware of her inner conflict, Klaus groaned that she didn't have the sense to cower at his feet like most other people did.

Yet perversely, he enjoyed that about her.

"Come on, just get out," he ordered her, showing her another glimpse of the gun that hung from his belt.

Ignoring his proffered hand, she reluctantly complied, wincing in pain as she stretched her stiff muscles and rolled out the ache in her shoulders. As she readjusted to her surroundings, Caroline narrowed her eyes, spinning on Klaus with a huff.

"Where are we, Klaus?"

He startled at the sound of his name rolling from her lips. "You know my name?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's what I heard the guy in the alley call you. You know, before you blew his brains out."

Klaus tensed.

This young woman possessed a sharp tongue that snapped like a whip. "Yes, Marcel got his brains blown out because he stabbed me in the back, figuratively speaking of course. And he did have a penchant for annoying me. He got what he deserved."

"I doubt that he deserved to die," she hissed brashly. "But whatever, I'm not gonna stand here in the dark in some creepy ass parking lot and debate the value of life with a sociopath. Just tell me where we are."

"You don't need to know," he responded simply, remaining externally impassive at her jibes. "All that's important is that I've had enough driving for the night and we're far enough out of the city to be away from…"

"From…?" she prompted when Klaus trailed off.

He waved a dismissive hand. "Nothing," he snapped. "You don't need to know."

Caroline felt like childishly stomping her foot.

She hated being in the dark about anything. She vividly remembered Tyler calling her a "neurotic control freak" one time during a fight and although the comment had enraged her, it wasn't too far from the truth.

Knowing that Klaus held all the power right now was killing her.

"Okay, well how about you spill some things that I do need to know. Like why the hell am I here? Why didn't you just kill me? And, oh yeah, who's this Mikael you kept ranting on about before you so gently stuffed me in the trunk of your car like a piece of unwanted luggage?" she asked curiously.

His eyes frosted over before he spun away from her, roughly grabbing her wrist as he led her toward the motel.

However, she was sure she'd seen a smirk flicker over his lips before he answered.

"You don't need to know."

Caroline hissed but let him lead her through the parking lot, making a silent vow to extract some answers from this man, even if it killed her.

Unfortunately, in these circumstances, it just might do that.

xxxx

As they entered the motel room Caroline wrinkled her nose. The sour, musty smell of the room enveloped her senses and she really didn't want to imagine the kind of people who came to places like this grungy motel.

There wasn't much to see in the cramped room, just the basics of a bed, a large chair that looked like it had seen better days, and a lamp on a chipped wooden table. However, even with its sparse furnishings and pungent odor, the room was still better than the company with which she was being forced to share it.

She just hoped Klaus didn't expect her to sleep next to him on the bed.

She firmly told herself that she'd rather die from lack of sleep than rest anywhere near him.

Klaus sauntered into the room as if he was king of the world, tossing a small bag down on the ground on the far side of the bed. Caroline, however, preferred to lean against the closed wooden door, putting as much space between her and Klaus as she could.

The young woman figured he'd probably hurl another torrent of accusations at her now that they were safely ensconced in the privacy of the motel room but she dearly hoped he wouldn't resort to torture. Still, she hoped to delay the inevitable questions for as long as she could.

"Is there a reason why you're loitering in the doorway?" he asked with mild amusement, skulking over to her and pulling her farther inside.

She shook her head, unresisting as he led her over to the sole chair, looming over her like a sinister specter. While she battled her fear she also steadfastly tried to ignore his deep earthy, manly scent that filled her senses, overpowering the room's stagnant smell.

A murderer definitely shouldn't smell that good.

"So," he started conversationally, even though the levity in his voice concealed a harsh undertone. "Tell me the truth about what happened today. I can torture it out of you, but if you're honest with me, then I won't hurt you, for now. And don't forget, I can tell when people lie to me and I don't take kindly to it."

Caroline sighed, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees as she sat on the uncomfortable, threadbare armchair. She tilted her head up to meet his probing azure gaze. "I got lost and I heard shouting. I saw you…hurt that guy in the alley and then you saw me and threatened me with fates worse than death. I'm pretty sure you know what happened after that."

"You really got lost?" he asked, slightly less skeptically than before.

"Yes!" she huffed in exasperation.

Klaus pursed his lips and studied her closely. He was being honest when he told her that he could sense people's lies, easily detecting deceit from their body language. Caroline was open though with no hint of deception in her posture.

"And you're not working for my father?"

"God, no!"

"Why should I believe you?" he demanded, starting to pace nervously, his hands clasped behind his back. "It's not like there's not more than one bounty on my pretty head."

"You're clearly not familiar with this little thing called the truth, but I am. And I'm telling you the truth right now. I'm not out to get you, Klaus, so dial back the paranoia."

He scowled at her, not bothering to mention that his paranoia had kept him alive longer than it should have. His steps halted and suddenly he was in front of her again, hands braced on either side of her slim body. Klaus' face was so close that their noses were almost brushing, his peppermint breath caressing her cheeks.

"If you _are_ lying to me, you wouldn't admit it though, would you?"

Caroline's irritation peaked at his words.

"Okay, clearly you have some serious trust issues with your dad and pretty much everyone. But I don't know your father, I don't know that Mikael guy you keep talking about, I didn't know the poor guy who got his head blown off in the alley, and I don't know you. And honestly, I don't want to."

Klaus blinked, putting some distance between them. An unfamiliar pang of hurt gnawed at his heart when he heard her categorical declaration that she didn't want to know him.

Of course she wouldn't want to know him, he reminded himself.

The princess never rode off into the sunset with the villain.

Not that he wanted to ride off anywhere with Caroline.

She was nothing to him, he silently reminded himself.

Pushing away any semblance of emotion, he nodded. If she didn't even know that his father and Mikael were one and the same person then she probably really was just collateral damage, finding herself in the wrong place at the wrong time.

If he'd been capable of sympathy, he might have actually felt it for this young woman.

But still no matter what logic dictated, his ever present paranoia urged him not to trust her implicitly though, reminding him that she could be double bluffing. However, for the moment he could assume she was telling the truth and see how things played out.

After all, she wasn't bad to look at.

Klaus might not have had too much free time to indulge himself with women but he wasn't a monk.

And he definitely wasn't a saint.

"Okay, I'll buy your story for now," he conceded slowly, shocked that he actually found himself _wanting _to believe her innocence. "But if I find out you're lying…"

He didn't need to finish the threat, assuming her imagination would be a much more powerful tool of fear. She'd already seen some of what he was capable of and she suspected he could do so much worse.

"Fine, whatever!" she said coolly, pretending to be unaffected by the threats he lorded over her. "Can I go now?"

Klaus recoiled in surprise that she thought he'd actually just let her leave, sarcastic laughter bubbling from his lips.

"I don't think so, love," he smirked. "Maybe you're not involved with my dear old dad, but you still witnessed a murder committed by yours truly. You don't seem like the type to keep something like that to yourself. I'll be keeping you with me for the time being."

"What?" she shrieked. "You can't do that! You do know kidnapping is a crime?"

"Is it really? Yes, you may in fact be correct," he drawled sarcastically. "How terrible! A law abiding citizen such as myself would never consider doing such a horrific thing!"

Caroline huffed. "I have a life out there in the real world. I have hopes and dreams and plans, none of which involve spending the rest of my life chained to you."

"Hey! It's not like I have it so easy, you know!"

She snorted in amusement at the ridiculous assertion. "Oh yeah, it must be so hard being you."

A small pout formed on his lips. "It's not exactly been a picnic."

Tossing him an eye roll, she shook her head. "Right, all that money you spend on laundry detergent to get the blood out of your clothes must be a total bitch."

"I know hardship better than anyone, especially better than a silver spooned princess."

"Is that why you kidnap innocent women? To deal with your _hardships?_"

"I can't say I make a habit of it, love. But you did get yourself into this hot water, don't forget. If you hadn't been trying out a new career as a Peeping Tom, I wouldn't have had to kidnap you in the first place."

"Oh! So this is my fault?"

"If the pom poms fit..." he smirked.

He couldn't be sure this fiery blonde had been a cheerleader but the indignation on her face at his comment confirmed the suspicion that she had.

And he was definitely _not_ going to picture her in the uniform.

That wouldn't end well for his self control.

Scowling at him she huffed. "I know where I'd like to shove my pom poms," she muttered.

"And I know where I'd like to shove mine," he laughed, enjoying baiting her. "Although pulling out that stick to make a bit of room might take some work first."

Before she could muster a response he was strolling away toward the bathroom, leaving a fuming Caroline in his wake.

"By the way," he tossed over his shoulder before shutting the door. "If you try and make a run for it while I'm in the loo, I'll track you down and make a nice Caroline shaped rug out of you. Okay?"

Caroline winced as the bathroom door slammed behind him, clenching her fists so tightly that her nails drew blood from her soft palms.

She was _so over_ his damn threats.

She had absolutely no idea where in the world they were, although it felt like she'd stumbled into the seventh circle of hell. She didn't doubt it was someplace far away from any kind of transport links that would make an escape easy. But that didn't mean she was just going to idly sit around and wait for fate to whittle out her path.

No, now might be her only chance to get away from him.

Glancing down at her bare feet, she silently cursed her shoes for breaking, not that she'd have been able to run in heels anyway. But barefoot or not she was going to make a break for it.

It really was now or never.

Casting one final look at the closed bathroom door, she ran to the external door and bolted through it, prepared to take her chances with whatever destiny had in store for her.

xxxx

Rinsing his hands, Klaus blinked at his reflection in the dimly lit mirror.

He barely recognized the man who stared back at him.

He could still vaguely remember the boy he'd once been, even if it was a distant memory. He'd been loving, vulnerable, caring. He definitely hadn't been the type of person who would kidnap and threaten a seemingly innocent young woman.

Especially when that woman was so full of light.

It radiated from her, even in the shadow of his own darkness, as he questioned her. Not being a trusting person, almost anyone else would have gotten a bullet to the brain by now, but something about Caroline Forbes stilled his trigger finger.

Usually he hated when anyone tried to stand up to him. He liked to feel powerful, in control, omnipotent even. But Caroline cut through all of that, her sharp words and glares striking right through to the boy he used to be, the boy who'd wanted to be worth something in the eyes of others.

The boy he'd thought was long dead.

She was getting under his skin but he wasn't sure that was a good thing at all. In fact it was probably the worst possible thing for the both of them.

Yet, despite being secure in that knowledge, his mind wouldn't stop drifting back to the softness of her skin, the arch of her neck, the gentle curve of her hips. Blonde hair and blue eyes danced ceaselessly in his mind and he cursed her for coming into his life when he didn't need that kind of distraction.

He didn't need to feel an attraction to someone he could never have.

Gritting his teeth at the turn his thoughts had taken, he roared out his frustration, his fist smashing into the mirror, violently shattering it. Tiny shards of glass rained down into the sink, giving him a frisson of satisfaction.

Even the smear of blood on his fist felt good.

He wasn't sure why destroying things made him feel better, but nonetheless it never failed to have that effect.

Klaus shut off the faucet and leaned his hands against the sides of the skin to compose himself after his outburst of rage. Taking a breath, he exited the bathroom, preparing to engage in another battle of wills with the belligerent Miss Forbes.

However, as he stepped back into the main body of the motel room Klaus' heart thumped harder in his chest when he immediately realized the room was empty.

She was gone, only the sweet scent of her perfume lingering behind.

His eyes shot to the door which was swinging open on its hinges, creaking sharply in the breeze.

She'd escaped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone for the great response to the story so far. Here's the next chapter. How will Caroline fare after her impromptu escape? Warning: Violence. **

**Enjoy!**

xxxx

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Almost as soon as Caroline made the decision to escape, she began to regret it.

Not only was the night deceptively cold, but her attire definitely wasn't made for running away from a kidnapper. And it didn't help that she was two shoes short of a pair.

Looking around at her surroundings, she tried to get her bearings but the whole area seemed hauntingly devoid of life. In the distance she could see what looked like a diner but it was shrouded in darkness so that was no use.

For a moment she thought she saw a flash of life through the windshield of a nearby SUV, one of the few cars parked in the deserted lot. But the flare of hope was extinguished almost immediately and she immediately chalked it up to her imagination, assuming it was just the moonlight glinting off of the black metal.

There was no one around.

There was no one to save her.

If only she could figure out where Klaus put her purse then she could use her cell to call someone…anyone. She suspected that he'd left it in his car but unfortunately, she didn't have the car keys and smashing a window would draw too much attention when he doubtlessly came after her once he found she was missing.

She was screwed and she was starting to think maybe she should just have taken her chances with Klaus and stayed in the damn room instead of giving him a reason to go off of the deep end.

Not that someone so unstable really needed a reason.

As if thoughts of him could make the devil appear, his voice boomed out into the dim parking lot making her shudder in dread.

"Caroline!" he roared. "Here, kitty kitty kitty! You can't hide for long!"

She gulped and darted behind one of the few cars in the lot. Crouching down she clenched her eyes shut and prayed he wouldn't find her. Somehow she didn't think he'd give up until he succeeded though.

He didn't exactly seem like the type to quit.

And there was nowhere to run.

_Nowhere to hide._

In hindsight she probably should have planned this out better, but she'd acted on instinct. Being impulsive was unusual to Caroline. She was a woman who preferred to plan everything to the exact detail and now she was remembering why.

Impulsivity clearly didn't work for her.

"Come out, Caroline!" he shouted again. "Make it easier on yourself. Show yourself now and I promise I won't hurt you…much."

The raw sound of his footsteps echoed through the darkness like a macabre drumbeat. All of a sudden she felt like one of those girls in a cheesy teen horror movie. Of course Klaus wasn't Freddie Krueger or Jason Voorhees.

No, Klaus was real, and that made him much more terrifying.

The crunch of his shoes against the ground physically hurt her brain as she pressed tightly against the side of the car, listening to him call out her name over and over. The blood was pulsing so loudly and painfully in her temples that she was certain he could hear it.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been out there but it felt like an eternity. Hugging herself to ward off the unusually cold night air, she crouched on her knees and peered around the side of the car, trying to get an idea of where he was. But she couldn't see him.

Caroline frowned.

Could he really have just given up so fast?

When the sound of his steps stopped, she exhaled a deep sigh of relief and climbed to her feet, turning back around to lean against the side of the car.

And she came face to face with the man she'd been trying to escape.

Every nerve in her body went into overdrive, her brain whirling with terror as he came closer, only inches away from her exposed form.

"Hello, sweetheart," Klaus said, mock joviality dripping from his dark tone. "It looks like you've been a naughty girl."

Caroline felt like the world was spinning uncontrollably as she looked into those icy cobalt eyes. The blonde pressed herself firmly against the car door, willing her knees not to give out from under her. His fingers trailed up her bare arm and over her collarbone, raising goosebumps in their wake. His touch was gentle…too gentle. It certainly didn't mesh with the rage brewing in his eyes.

"Klaus, just let me explain…"

Before she could finish her plea his large hand closed around the slim column of her neck. Anger was coursing through his veins like fiery magma and he squeezed hard enough to still her voice and slow her breath.

"I don't want to hear your fucking excuses, Caroline!" he yelled. "I let you live, I didn't torture you, I didn't beat you. What more do you want from me?"

She tried to answer, but her words only came out as a choked gurgle. Her frantic fingers came up around her neck, clawing at his arm but it made no difference. He was stronger than her and they both knew it. It would only take a tiny whip of his hand and he could snap her neck without needing to take a breath.

Hot, salty tears leaked from her eyes, tracing a path over the curve of her cheeks and dripping from her chin. They were tears of pain, tears of anguish, tears of fear. They were tears that came from not knowing if she'd even live to see another sunrise. And even if she did, she was terrified that from now on her life may not even be worth living.

Oblivious to the tempest spinning in Caroline's brain, Klaus pressed tighter for a moment, relishing the fear that spread into her eyes. However, he seemed to think better of strangling her outside where anyone could see. The place was virtually deserted and there didn't seem to be anyone around but he wasn't taking chances this time. He didn't want to have to dispose of even more witnesses after the whole mess he'd already gotten himself into with Caroline.

Not to mention there was that annoying nagging voice in the back of his brain that warned him he'd regret it if he did _actually_ go ahead and murder her.

Relinquishing his hold with a conceited flourish, he let her fall back against the support of the car. She lurched forward, desperately trying to suck air back into her lungs. She pounded her fists against his chest, her fear, anger, and contempt pouring out of her in each tiny punch.

But before she knew what was happening, he was grasping her around the middle and securing her hands behind her. With brute force he pushed her forward, mindless of her pain, back to their motel room.

"Don't struggle," he warned, ensuring his iron grip was unyielding. "You'll only make it worse for yourself."

She glared at him again and he felt another burst of anger surge through his veins.

He'd been as nice as he could be to her and she'd repaid him by leaving.

They always left, though, didn't they?

No matter what he did, they all ran away.

Still clutching Caroline's arms behind her back, Klaus dragged her over the threshold of their room, tossing her to the ground like a ragdoll and slamming the door behind him. The blonde hit the floor with a thud, pain shooting through her shoulder on impact. She winced, the crack of wood making her jump but the real fear flooded into her chest at the sight of Klaus towering over her with a terrifying expression of pure fury radiating from his eyes.

"Did I not bloody well make myself clear enough?" he asked coldly. "I told you to stay here. Where the fuck did you think you could run off to? Huh? Answer me!"

Refusing to be intimidated for another minute, Caroline climbed shakily to her feet and squared her jaw. Maybe in his demented little world he thought he had a right to be mad at her for running away like that but _her_ anger was even more justified.

Her shaky fingers drifted to her bruised neck, only making her more furious.

"I thought I could run the hell away from _you_," she sneered icily, ignoring the ache in her throat as she forced out her words.

He flicked his eyes heavenward, biting the inside of his cheeks to keep from exploding completely. "Why would you do that? Why can't you just obey my orders?"

He appeared to be genuinely bewildered by the fact that she hadn't blindly followed his orders. Did he really think she was just going to stay put and wait for his next insane outburst of anger? Caroline quickly added unbridled arrogance to the list of his faults that she was keeping in her head.

"I'm not a dog, Klaus. I don't sit, stand, and run when you see fit to command me."

"If people just did as I said, things would be so much easier," Klaus muttered. He turned to wave his finger at her. "You know I should beat you within an inch of your life and then tear your body into so many pieces it'd take them months to find all of your parts."

"So do it!" she challenged him, the frayed threads of her temper sparking with the heat of his latest threat. "Go ahead, Klaus. If that's what will make you so happy, make good on your threats!"

"Maybe I will! And maybe I'll enjoy every minute of hearing you beg and scream for your pathetic life!"

"See, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say this is probably why you're still single," she mumbled under her breath.

Ignoring her extraneous comment, he bunched his hands into fists. "Why _did_ you run, Caroline? Tell me! Haven't I treated you well?"

"Seriously? You're actually asking me that question? You think locking someone in a car and dragging them away from their life is treating them well? And let's not even talk about the near strangulation!"

She relished his surreptitious wince at the sound of her hoarse voice and the way his gaze avoided her tear stained face. However, the look was gone almost as soon as it appeared and his anger came rushing back at full throttle.

"I only tried to strangle you because you disobeyed me!" he exclaimed as if it was a perfectly logical and justifiable reason. "You've been more like a guest than a hostage as far as I'm concerned, sweetheart. Although if you'd prefer we change that it could easily be arranged. I have no doubt you'd enjoy the hostage treatment a lot less."

"God, are you on drugs or something? If you think I'm enjoying one single goddamn moment of this hell then you're out of your fucking mind! _This_ is why I wanted to run away!"

"Well, you're hardly the best company either," he shot back. "A whiny two year old complains less than you."

"Whatever," she sulked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Takes one to know one. And at least _I_ just ran away. I didn't wrap my hands around your neck, as much as I, and any sane human being, would _love_ to do."

As fast as his anger had slammed into him, he felt it start to wane. The sight of her, barefoot and grubby, in a childlike funk was something that actually amused him.

Of course it wasn't lost on him how disturbing it was that he should have been killing her right then but instead he was appreciating how adorable she was.

_What in the hell was wrong with him?_

Scrubbing his palm across his chin, Klaus clicked his teeth and tried to get his senses under control. He'd wanted to hurt her so badly when he'd realized she left him but he was beyond frustrated at his inability to actually carry out the dirty deed.

Maybe, just this once, he could show her a little leniency.

At least that would give him some time to figure out what the hell _was_ going on inside of his head.

"Okay, look," he said flatly. "Things have gotten out of control here but instead of killing you I'm prepared to allow your life to continue for a little longer."

Her head shot up and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion, her lips parting as if she was about to say something. But before she could speak, he held up a hand to halt her words.

"However, Caroline, if you ever somehow manage to run away again I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and when I inevitably track you down I'll lock you up someplace no one will ever find you. And I will dedicate every moment to torturing you until you beg me to end your pathetic existence. Are we clear?"

He'd said it as if it was casual everyday conversation. Caroline was actually stunned at how easily the hateful warnings rolled from his lips. Yet as menacing as the threats were, they almost came across as…mundane?

Like there was a part of him that had no intention of acting on them.

The soreness in her throat flared up as a callous reminder that he was perfectly capable of acting on them.

She wasn't taking any chances.

"Do I make myself clear?" he repeated when she didn't respond immediately, lost in her own thoughts.

"Crystal," she hissed, a pout on her lips, contempt in her eyes.

Klaus raised his eyebrows as she continued to pout, turning her head away.

He chuckled.

Snapping her eyes back to him, she flashed fire in his direction. A lesser man might have been burned by her flames but there was nothing lesser about him.

"You think this is funny?" she spat. "Threatening to torture and murder me is not amusing. You seriously suck."

"Very mature," he commented.

"I think my maturity was squeezed right out of me."

"And whose fault is that? The cunning plan you formulated to scarper off was hardly foolproof was it, Shoeless Joe?" he mocked. "It could have been dangerous for you, running around barefoot and wearing next to nothing like some savage raised in the woods by a pack of wolves. I mean, we wouldn't want you to catch your death of cold, would we?"

"Huh! _You_ almost killed me, not the pleasantly cool weather conditions."

"Because you _provoked_ me," he said slowly, like he was talking to a child. "So I took action."

"And you _kidnapped_ me! Ugh, like you'd even care if I died."

"Of course I would, if it wasn't by my hand. Plus I'm not in the mood for having to bury your body tonight. It's rather chilly out. Please, show some concern for others."

"You really are an asshole."

"So I've been told," he smirked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "But I refuse to keep going round in circles with you. The topic is closed."

All out of snappy comebacks, Caroline flopped down onto the chair next to the bed. She choose to engage in a severe glaring match with the auburn haired Brit for several seconds until he finally looked away busying himself with his cell phone.

The tentative détente lasted barely moments.

"I really hate you," she said spitefully, trying to get his attention back.

She didn't quite feel like she'd poured enough scorn on him and if there was one thing Caroline Forbes hated, it was feeling unsatisfied.

"Well there are thousands of other people with whom you could form a club then," he deadpanned. "May I suggest starting a Facebook group?"

"God, do you have an answer for like everything?"

Finally he glanced up from his phone, sly puppy dog eyes studying her. "When people ask the right question, then yes I do."

"And what's the right question?"

"You'll know when you get the right answer."

She huffed, leaning back in the chair. "Figures," she muttered.

For the first time since she'd run from him, Klaus' stern expression softened. Curled up on the oversized chair, dirt smudged on her cheeks and her hair flying wild, she looked so young and innocent. She was like a lost angel who'd wandered off of her cloud and tumbled into the fiery pits of hell.

The hell of which he was lord and master.

Finally, he let the final sparks of his anger completely ebb away. "Why don't you get some sleep, Caroline," he suggested gently, gesticulating to the bed.

"I'm fine here, thanks," she told him primly. "And I'm not even tired."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, his gaze lingering a little too long on the swell of her breasts as she leaned back in the large armchair.

In spite of herself, within minutes her head lolled back awkwardly against the chair. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep, unaware of the looming blue eyed figure perched on the edge of the bed watching over her for the rest of the night.

A figure who'd never been in the presence of goodness before.

And he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

Because, one way or another, he feared it might tear him apart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the amazing feedback. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! x**

xxxx

**Chapter 5**

Caroline awoke later that day with a crick in her neck and the Thanksgiving Day Parade marching through her head. Not to mention, her mouth felt like she'd been using sandpaper as a substitute for toothpaste.

Yeah, she definitely wasn't feeling her best.

Forcing open her bleary eyes she furtively glanced over at the man who'd plagued her dreams. Dreams she didn't really recall but still continued to mock her from the periphery of her consciousness.

Klaus was reclining against the headboard of the bed with a sketchpad and pencil in his hand. His jeans hung low and his shirt was half unbuttoned, exposing the jut of his clavicle and several necklaces around his neck. He looked disturbingly relaxed as the pencil scratched across the page. Caroline frowned at the strange sight.

He didn't seem like someone who'd be an artist.

She pictured him more as a destroyer than a creator.

Almost as soon as it invaded her mind, she shook away the thought that there could be more to him than met the eye. It wasn't possible, not after how he'd treated her since they met. Or, to me more exact, since he kidnapped her.

Her groan as she shifted in the chair grabbed Klaus's attention and he looked up at her, actually having the nerve to _smile._

Caroline didn't bother to return it, choosing a dark glower instead.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep but it must have been several hours judging by the fact that the light was dimming again outside.

In answer to her unvoiced question, Klaus smirked. "You've been out like a light all day," he informed her, setting his pad aside.

"Yeah being kidnapped and almost strangled does make a girl a little tired."

"Then you should count yourself lucky that you're still here to tell the tale."

Caroline whipped sharp eyes to him.

He seemed less harsh and more playful than the day before, the malevolent glint missing from his sapphire gaze. His hair was damp as if he'd just taken a shower, and she could smell the faint scent of soap and spicy cologne.

She was craving a shower herself but she didn't trust him not to insist on watching her while she washed so she didn't broach the subject.

"How long are you planning on keeping me here?" she asked, rising from the chair and stretching her sore muscles.

Klaus didn't answer immediately, distracted by the way her lean body rippled and flowed as she stretched herself out, trying and failing not to picture the treasures hidden under the flimsy cotton of her white dress. His mouth immediately watered at the image, heat rising in his chest as he gazed upon the delectable sight in front of him.

If only he could tear that dress from her body…

He swallowed, trying to concentrate on her words instead of the ever growing tightness straining against his zipper.

This was only lust and that was something he knew how to handle…probably.

Of course, _lust_ was one of the few emotions that he was actually well acquainted with.

It was one of the seven deadly sins, after all, and those sins were his constant companions. Still, it didn't bode well for his sanity to be stuck with a woman who was so physically tempting to him.

It had really been too long since he'd enjoyed a woman, he thought.

Realizing that she was waiting expectantly for an answer to her question, Klaus tore his eyes away from her slender body, and cracked his neck. "Uh, we'll be moving on soon. Probably tomorrow."

"Great! Will we be killing anyone on the way?"

Ignoring her, he shook his head.

He needed some space from this temptress in an angel's body.

"Listen, I need to go out for a bit," he said, stiffly rising from his spot on the bed.

"Okay…?"

He gestured to the area on the bed that he'd just vacated. "Get on," he urged her.

"Why?" she asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Because I asked you to. Do we really have to hash over the same ground again and again?"

"Why do you want me to get onto the bed? Are some kind of freaky pervert?" She narrowed her eyes. Caroline wasn't oblivious to the look that he'd been throwing in her direction minutes earlier. "'Cause I know like six different ways of stopping a guy from…you know."

"Caroline, sex is the last thing I want from you." He paused, knowing he was lying through his teeth. If she was to offer it, he certainly wouldn't turn it down. "I don't need that kind of distraction."

She actually had the nerve to look a little offended at his offhanded rejection before turning back to the bed, reminding herself that having a murderer lusting after her would be the last thing she needed.

"I think these sheets might have Ebola," she snorted, wrinkling her nose as she gazed at the worn material.

"Yes, I've heard that motel bedding is one of the main sources of that disease," he deadpanned sarcastically.

"I'm sure you'd know. This is probably where you bring all your women when you _do_ want that kind of a distraction." She shot him her patented glare, receiving a glimpse of smile.

He wasn't used to people matching him blow for blow in banter but little Miss Forbes could do more than hold her own.

It impressed him, though he'd never admit it.

She was definitely one of a kind.

His zipper felt like it was fit to burst open.

He swallowed again.

"Thankfully you have nothing to worry about, Caroline. You're not _one of my women_. Now get on the bed before I make you." At her hesitant look, he ran a frustrated hand through his golden brown hair. "I already made it clear I don't intend to touch you."

"Then what _do_ you want, Klaus?" Suddenly she felt exhausted from everything that had happened, and he wasn't making it easier with his cryptic non-answers.

"I want you to do as I say." He gritted his teeth. "Please?"

"Fine!" she growled, sitting down at the head of the bed, the memory of what he was capable of still fresh in her mind.

He couldn't hide the grin that bloomed on his lips as he took in the annoyance painted on her face.

She really was a little firecracker.

Schooling his face back to neutrality, he marched over to her, pulling a pair of cuffs from his pocket and snapping one side onto her wrist, the other onto the steel bars of the headboard.

Caroline's eyes flickered to the handcuffs in horror before moving back to his face. "You're seriously handcuffing me to the bed?" she gasped, mouth agape. "I thought you said you weren't gonna try some weird kinky sex stuff?"

Klaus shrugged, becoming all too familiar with the feeling of keeping his exasperation in a little padded cell in the back of his mind when it came to dealing with Miss Forbes. "This isn't part of some kinky sex game, Caroline. Although I can't say you don't make the idea sound mightily appealing."

"You're gross."

His cheeks dimpled at her disgusted grimace. "Why, you do know how to compliment a man! Are these the _people skills _of which you extol the virtues?"

"Like you would even know what people skills are!"

"Look, as I said, I need to pop out and I can't have you doing a runner again now, can I?" he said casually, as if he did this kind of thing all the time, which he probably did.

"Where are you going?" she questioned, tugging at the metal shackles as if she thought she somehow had the strength to break through them.

He shooed away the niggling thought that it was an endearing little scene.

"I'll be back soon," he shot over his shoulder as he swaggered through the doorway.

"Wait, that's not an answer, Klaus!" she called, growling out a fairly good impression of an angry bear. "Klaus!"

* * *

xxxx

* * *

When the motel room door swung open several hours later, Caroline's eyes widened at the sumptuous smell of food hitting her nostrils. With all the stress of the last two days, she'd barely realized how hungry she was until that moment.

Caroline made sure that the glare she sent him was extra fierce. After being left alone, handcuffed to a bed, she'd been just about ready to gnaw off her own arm to escape. And there was the little fact that she was also scared that maybe he'd just abandoned her there.

It didn't make sense, of course.

She should want to escape from his clutches, like she'd tried to do the previous night, but there was something that told her she was probably safer with Klaus right now than without him. And wasn't that the disturbing thought for the day?

Sauntering through the door, Klaus set a small brown bag down on the bed next to her, taking a moment to unlock the handcuffs.

Not bothering to thank him for releasing her, because he was the one who'd restrained her in the first place, she absently rubbed her sore wrist and turned her questioning attention to the bag, which smelled appetizing in spite of the grease seeping through the bottom.

He nudged it toward her and she opened it carefully, as someone might do when diffusing a bomb, taking out the contents one by one. A plastic wrapped burger, cardboard packet of fries and a small cup of chocolate milkshake resided inside.

He'd even remember to grab two little pots of ketchup.

Her heart warmed in spite of herself at Klaus' thoughtful gesture.

After all, she was his hostage for all intents and purposes, and she hadn't really been amiable, not that he deserved such courtesy. But nonetheless…he didn't exactly have to feed her and even if he did, he didn't have to provide comfort food.

It was a world away from the monster she'd encountered the day before.

_This_ Klaus was actually verging on likable, in spite of his mildly creepy sex references earlier.

However, suddenly she was struck with her own little bout of paranoia. Maybe it was contagious, and a couple days around the Paranoia King led to lifelong infection.

But still…

Why was he suddenly being so nice to her?

"You got me food," she stated, a little confused.

"Did you go to detective school to be that quick on the uptake?" he replied dryly, perching on the chair beside the bed.

"Why? I mean, what makes you think I even want _your_ food?"

"Because if you don't eat you'll starve. And then you'll waste away to nothing and die. As far as I'm aware the body needs food to survive."

He didn't tell her, of course, that he'd spent the entire previous night and all day wrestling with unfamiliar guilt over the way he treated her. There was no way he was every giving the light of day to _that_ little gem of information.

Walking around the almost deserted streets for hours had done nothing to exorcize his thoughts of the blonde that haunted them.

Firstly he'd told himself that there was no attraction on his part toward her. Of course, even in his head the lie didn't sound even remotely convincing. She affected him in ways no other woman had ever done. And worst of all, it wasn't just on a physical level. Her light and fire singed him every time he was in her presence and he knew that he was risking the same fate as Icarus if he ventured too close to the sun. Even watching her sleep, curled up in an awkward little ball was like watching a little miracle.

When his own mind didn't comply with what he told himself he wanted, he'd willed himself to rid his head of ridiculous notions that someone like her could ever be attracted to a man like him.

He wasn't a white knight and she deserved someone like that. She deserved someone who wouldn't stuff her in a trunk or try to strangle her when she acted on her instincts of self-preservation.

Of course, that didn't exactly help his mood.

Nothing did.

Hell, even threatening some poor homeless guy who'd asked him for money hadn't even made him feel better. And threatening people almost always lightened his mood usually.

Caroline was always there, on the periphery of his consciousness. She was like a virus, infecting him, and he didn't understand it. It was already bordering on obsession and he barely even knew the girl.

He wanted to cut her out of him to prove that he was still the same old Klaus.

The Klaus who didn't care.

The Klaus who didn't feel.

Except that no matter how many times that lie echoed in his mind, when all was said and done…it still remained a _lie._

There was a part of him, ever growing by the minute, that wanted her. He wanted to throw her down on the bed and salaciously worship every inch of her body. He wanted to make her scream his name in ecstasy and take his own pleasure from that sinful body.

He wanted…he wanted…_her._

The only problem was that she loathed him from the top of her head to the tips of her tiny little toes.

He knew that she probably wouldn't respond well to any more death threats. That certainly didn't seem to endear the girl to him. So he figured that food might be a peace offering, and by the glow on her face when she caught the scent of meal he'd brought for her, he was right.

But that thought definitely shouldn't have warmed his insides the way it did.

Sure, watching her writhe on top of him would have been an acceptable reason for his heart to thaw. But watching her smile? That shouldn't make him happy.

"What is this?" Caroline asked, sniffing the burger as if she might pick up on the pungent aroma of some kind of poison.

Klaus pushed away the pervasive thoughts and frowned. Annoyed by what he perceived to be overly childish behavior at his unusual good deed, he narrowed his eyes. "Cyanide burger and arsenic coated fries, with a strychnine shake to wash it all down," he drawled.

She purposefully ignored his sarcasm and finally unwrapped her greasy meal, choosing to take a chance on the food that she hoped wasn't actually poisoned. Somehow she felt that if he was really going to kill her, a poisoned cheeseburger wouldn't actually be his method of choice.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she took a bite of the burger, the flavor exploding on her taste buds. She couldn't hold back the hum of pleasure that trickled from her lips.

It was the first food she had in more than 24 hours and it calmed her angry tummy.

"Tastes good?" he asked her, failing in his attempt to ignore the stirring in his pants that arose from her pleasured moan. In all honesty he'd resigned himself to spending his time perpetually hard as steel around her anyway, but sounds like that didn't help matters.

Immediately her face went blank. "No," she lied. "It tastes like feet."

"Well, it's good to know you're grateful," he said with a sigh.

Glancing over at Klaus, who seemed to be studying her like she was some kind of specimen under a microscope, she cleared her throat uncomfortably and took a sip of her milkshake. "Didn't you get anything for yourself?"

"I don't eat junk food."

"Who are you? Gandhi?" She popped a ketchup coated fry in her mouth and grinned, sighing when he just continued to stare at her. "So why don't you eat junk food? Or is that another one of those classified things that's on a need to know basis?"

"I find it disrupts my alertness," he replied after a short silence.

"How?"

"Food is like…sex," he said, the words like molten chocolate rolling from his tongue. "It's something powerful. It evokes explosive sensations deep within you. It allows you to control and shape who you are. I don't want to put something into my body that makes me feel lethargic when I need to feel the opposite."

She ignored the heated flush blossoming on her cheeks. "Huh," she replied eloquently, a little shocked at his response. Someone so evil shouldn't radiate such unadulterated sensuality. "That's…pretty unique."

"Not at all, many athletes do it," he countered.

"Are you an athlete?"

"No, but soldiers do it too."

"So, you're a soldier?"

"I'm fighting a war so I suppose that would make me a soldier."

"A war against what?"

Klaus smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. "You don't need to know, Caroline."

Obviously she still wasn't asking the _right_ questions to get any kind of sensible answer from him.

She flicked a strand of matted hair behind her shoulder, and cast her eyes down to her meal, picking at the sides of her burger.

A sudden frown marred his forehead as he stared at her, his eyes flickering over her neck, catching sight of the darkened skin there.

He reached up, brushing her hair away from her collarbone and ghosting his fingers over the smattering of bruises across her porcelain throat.

He might be an artist but she was a beautiful canvas deserving of a better work of art than a reminder of his anger.

"That looks bad. Did I do this?" he wondered sadly, momentarily cursing the man he'd become.

Truthfully, in the heat of the moment he hadn't realized just how violent he'd been. All he'd seen was the cloud of red that swam in his vision once he'd discovered she'd fled. Once again he became acquainted with the foreign sensation of _guilt._

It tasted like ashes in his mouth.

Unconsciously she flinched away from his touch. "Yeah," she whispered, refusing to meet his eyes.

"For what it's worth, I'm...sorry." The word felt uncomfortable on his tongue, like it might choke him.

"It's only worth anything if you mean it."

"I do."

"Do you? Do you even understand what it means to feel regret?"

"I'm starting to."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means I'm not just the cold heartless ass you imagine me to be, Caroline. I'm a hot blooded man with a blackened heart but when I bleed, I bleed the same red as you."

"The difference between us is that I don't make others bleed," she retorted without the usual harshness. "And when I hurt somebody I feel bad that I made them suffer. I don't relish their pain or delight in their agony. I don't make excuses for doing horrible things."

"I can't imagine you've done many horrible things."

She shrugged. "Horrible is relative, Klaus. But horrible and evil aren't the same thing."

"And you think I'm…evil?"

"I really don't know. But you do terrible stuff without caring. From what I've seen you have no concern for anyone but yourself. Isn't that evil?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "That's survival."

She sighed, not sure whether or not to believe his words and allowed the pair to slip into a strangely comfortable silence as she finished up her meal.

However, as she tried to focus on her food, she couldn't avoid noticing the way Klaus' eyes kept slipping over in her direction, or the pensive look on his face as he regarded her closely. He was looking at her…fondly.

She wasn't sure that this new development wasn't actually more unnerving than the homicidal maniac side she'd already encountered.

Trying to ignore his stares, she allowed herself to get lost in her own thoughts.

At first glance this man seemed to be nothing more than an unrepentant hardened killer, but she couldn't help but feel that if you looked closely enough there were cracks in his veneer. Cracks from which a dimmed light shone and that piqued her interest a little.

Maybe there was more to Klaus than met the eye.

It made her curious. She'd always been drawn to people who were broken, trying to fix them. But that didn't mean Klaus could be fixed and she wasn't even sure that he wanted to change.

But perhaps there was a remote chance that there was something in him worth saving.

His words echoed in her head. _That's survival._ And she wondered what could have happened to him that made hurting others necessary for his own self-preservation.

Her hunger sated, Caroline felt the faint tendrils of sleep winding around her, shooing away all disturbing thoughts and pulling her into the welcoming arms of Morpheus. Although she'd slept almost all day long, the sheer weariness of what was happening to her allowed sleep to return easily.

Before she knew it, her head hit the pillow and she was out like a light.

Klaus took a moment to watch her as her eyes fluttered shut. There was something about this little blonde angel sprawled on top of the bedspread, her hair fanned out like a halo around her, that piqued his interest and he couldn't deny it.

A wisp of a smile played on his lips before he willed it away, busying himself with clearing away the empty packaging of her meal.

In truth, this draw toward Caroline was still troubling him. Aside from the vaguely guilty feeling that was niggling at him, he wasn't sure why he'd gone to any trouble to make this experience less unpleasant for her.

Usually he just removed any emotional triggers from his life.

He definitely didn't feed them.

Maybe it was just the simple fact that he wanted to see a smile light up her pretty face instead of a scowl, as crazy as that seemed to him.

He knew it couldn't be anything deeper or more complex than that.

No, it was only a wish to satisfy his superficial attraction until he mustered the strength to kill her, and weed out this humanity she was bringing into his numb heart.

Happy with his own weak reassurances, he shut the thoughts off in his head.

He knew he should get a few hours of sleep himself, sighing at the thought of spending the night in the chair where Caroline had slept the previous night, both because it would be uncomfortable and because her sensual scent still clung to the worn material.

He glanced back at her, shaking his head as she snuffled in her sleep, and pulled the top blanket over her body.

She'd be no use if she got sick from a cold would she?

Or that's what he told himself anyway.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he whispered, brushing a stray strand of blonde hair off of her forehead.

With one final glimpse, he turned out the light and sat down on the instrument of torture known as the easy chair, eventually drifting into a restless sleep of his own.

A sleep that was filled with a harem of Carolines, all doing wickedly tempting things to his body.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think. x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews and comments. They're very much appreciated. :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter. x**

xxxx

* * *

As the dim light poured through the grimy curtains that barely covered the window, Caroline rolled over on the bed, scrunching her eyes more tightly shut to ward off consciousness. Unfortunately, sleep refused to accept her back into its comforting embrace, and with a moan, she allowed her eyes to flutter open.

When she did open them, she became very aware that she was being watched.

Bolting upright, Caroline tugged the sheets more tightly around her, frowning as her sapphire gaze crashed against Klaus' tempestuous blue one.

The entire horrible program from the previous few days washed through her memory like a tidal wave.

Witnessing a murder, getting kidnapped, being driven in the trunk of a car to God only knew where, trying to escape, being handcuffed to a motel room bed, eating a greasy burger that her kidnapper thoughtfully procured for her (hopefully without killing anyone to get it), and falling asleep with a pleasantly full belly after a short but only mildly sweet conversation with the _lunatic_ who was holding her hostage.

And now that lunatic's eyes were staring into her own.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked harshly. "Have you just been sitting there all night watching me like some creepy peeping Tom?"

Klaus didn't seem offended by her tone. He merely leaned back and smirked like a psychotic Cheshire cat.

"Watching you is strangely relaxing," he admitted to her. "You have rather a calming presence when you're unconscious and not talking. Not to mention you're beautiful so it's no hardship to watch you, asleep or otherwise."

Wait…Klaus thought she was beautiful? She knew he was a sociopath but it was a lot harder to hate him when he was a _charming_ sociopath.

Still, she was _way_ too smart to be seduced by his throwaway compliments.

Caroline rolled her eyes, trying to smooth down her flyaway hair. "You can't just kidnap a lady and then say stuff like that."

"Why not?" he wondered, genuinely perplexed.

"Because…it's just…weird. Look I get that you don't generally talk to people unless you're about to murder them or whatever, but surely you understand the basics of human communication?"

She sighed at his blank look, bringing her hands up to her shoulders to massage away the last remnants of sleepiness from her body.

It was way too early for this. In fact she would have preferred to postpone this conversation until the day she could go figure skating in Hell.

"Okay, rational human behavior: stage one: show me you can act like a non-homicidal, uncreepy, normal-ish guy for like…a few hours. Can you do that?" she asked seriously, but held up a hand before he could reply with some loophole-friendly answer. "And by normal-ish, I mean no death threats, no waving your gun around, no killing people, no creepy ass comments, and no staring at me while I sleep. Oh and definitely no more handcuffs."

"Do you think you're in a position to propose all these terms and conditions?" he said gruffly, regarding her warily through narrowed eyes.

"Probably not," she acquiesced. "But you don't have to accept my offer. You could just keep on being the crazy homicidal nut who spends his life without a friend. Or you could try something new."

Her words touched a raw nerve, reminding him of the lonely abyss in which he existed.

He considered her little proposal for a moment.

If anyone else had suggested such a thing they would have been headless by now, or at least missing a liver, but even Klaus could see that Caroline wasn't being malicious. It seemed like she actually wanted to help him. He didn't understand that. After everything he'd done to her, surely she shouldn't give a damn how miserable he was.

But of course, she was one of the _good _people.

He'd stopped believing in goodness a long time ago but Caroline was challenging everything he'd thought to be true in his life.

In truth he didn't really know how to be anyone but himself. But Caroline wasn't asking him to change who he was, he supposed, just the things he did. Maybe, for one day, he could try out this normal life thing, especially while they had a brief respite from Mikael.

It would no doubt take his father a few days to reorganize everything once he found out about Marcel's death, so there was no imminent threat.

Hopefully.

"Alright," he agreed hesitantly, his own words sounding foreign to him. He wasn't the type of man to let anyone control him, especially not a woman he barely even knew. But Caroline seemed to have a way of smashing through his barriers with her wispy goodness.

The jury was still out as to how he actually felt about that.

But when she was looking at him with such unguarded hopefulness, his palpitating heart wouldn't allow him to refuse her.

"Really?" she asked, just as surprised as he was at his easy agreement.

"Really," he confirmed. "No killing or death threats. But I can't promise not to ogle you a little bit. Beautiful women should always know they're appreciated."

"Again with the creepy," she muttered and sucked in her cheeks, holding back a laugh and rolling her eyes. Her mood suddenly seemed immensely improved. "Okay, well I seriously need to get clean so I'm gonna go take a shower and wash the Ebola germs off of me."

"Fine," he sighed, clenching his jaw and trying not to think about the fact that there would only be a thin wall separating him from a very naked, wet Caroline, covered with soapy suds, lathering up her slender body. In his imagination, he could even hear the little sounds she would be making as she writhed under the steady stream of water.

He could already feel his manhood swelling painfully under the tight fabric of his pants.

Caroline, however, didn't seem to notice his aroused discomfort. Hopping from the bed, she chalked up a small victory as she headed for the shower.

"Oh and no bursting through the door while I'm in the bathroom," she warned him, a thrill coursing through her at having an iota of control back in her life.

"Okay," he agreed grudgingly. "Any more demands, your Highness?"

She tittered but didn't bother to reply.

Maybe there really was something human buried deep within this guy that meant he could be saved. She'd seen a glimpse of it the previous night and his slightly more stable behavior that morning was confirming it. And hopefully, she could use it to her advantage to keep herself alive as long as possible.

She glanced over her shoulder, sighing when she saw his eyes glassily fixated on her ass.

Well, Rome wasn't built in a day.

* * *

xxxx

* * *

Less than an hour later, Klaus offered to buy her breakfast in a nearby diner, although it was less of an offer and more of a demand. But at least there were no death threats issued which was a definite improvement.

Once again Caroline was pleasantly surprised by how not-insane he was acting right then. It was almost like he had a split personality.

Her head was still spinning from his mood swings but she tried to ignore the black cloud that hung over them, wondering just when he would shift back into hardened killer mode.

She felt like she was in some kind of alternate universe, sitting in a crowded diner across from the man who'd kidnapped her. She glanced around at the other patrons all going about their normal lives without any idea that a remorseless killer was in their midst.

Even though she'd only been with Klaus for a few days it seemed an entire lifetime ago that she'd been among the clueless masses, happily living her life ignorant to the dangers that abounded in the world.

The whole feeling of the lack of normality wasn't helped by the fact that she was wearing an old pair of his shoes that were several sizes too big and his coat over her dress.

Especially as his coat was drenched in his earthy, enticing scent.

At least he'd given her the chance to take a shower and freshen up, which had somewhat improved her mood but she was still completely uncomfortable, even if her fear had waned just a tad.

There was a part of her that wanted to alert someone to the craziness that her life had become, maybe slipping a note to the waitress to beg her to call the cops.

But Caroline wasn't prepared to put any innocent bystanders in danger.

Despite their tentative deal, it was unlikely that Klaus wouldn't retaliate against her and everyone else if she did anything that he perceived as putting him in danger, and she'd learned her lesson that trying to run away from him never ended well. Not to mention the fact that he'd reminded her 50 or so times on the way over to the diner about the consequences of any misbehavior.

Sometimes he seemed worse than a nagging fishwife.

With extreme effort she tried to forget about her problems for a while and just enjoy her breakfast.

Drowning her buttermilk pancakes in syrup, Caroline glanced over at Klaus' plain scrambled eggs on dry rye, restraining herself from pulling a disgusted face. The guy really did seem to deny himself even the simple pleasures in life.

Once again she wondered just what had happened in his life that was so horrible.

"So are you ever gonna tell me about your father and this Mikael guy you kept on talking about?" she asked bluntly, twirling her fork.

His eyes widened in shock. "Keep your voice down," he hissed.

"Well, I want to know."

She certainly didn't mince her words.

"Is that a request or a demand?" he wondered.

Caroline shrugged. "Both, neither. I guess I'd just like to know who's after us."

He suppressed the small smile that threatened to crack his face at the use of the word _us._ It was a long time since he'd been part of an _us_ and even though he knew it was just a throwaway remark on her part, it set afire a small tingle in the pit of his belly.

Sighing, Klaus glanced down at his plate. "They're not two different people, Caroline. Mikael _is_ my father. He's not a nice man, okay?" he whispered in hushed tones that only they could hear. "He's been after me for a long time for…various reasons. You might think I'm bad but he's worse than I could ever dream of being."

Caroline blanched at the thought but recovered quickly. "Are we talking Ted Bundy levels of badness?"

"More like a rampaging Hitler on a bad day," Klaus scowled, remembering with a shudder just how sadistic his father could be. His body and soul still bore the scars of the older man's cruelty, and even time didn't seem to make them fade.

"That sucks. I guess you really drew the short straw, huh?" she said, wincing sympathetically. "My folks aren't exactly the shining stars of parenthood but they're not bad people. My dad left my mom for some random guy and my mom threw herself into work after that. I kinda took second place behind everything that was going on with them. Neither of them live in my hometown anymore though, so I don't get to see them all that often."

"Perhaps you should count yourself lucky," he remarked dryly.

Caroline nodded. "So where are we going next?" she asked, stuffing a forkful of pancake into her mouth and washing it down with a gulp of orange juice.

He was a little surprised at the drastic change of topic but he wasn't sorry for it. Parents weren't really breakfast time conversation, or any time conversation as far as Klaus was concerned.

It surprised him a little how…excited she seemed to be about their next destination.

It seemed that his relative kindness, at least in the wake of the strangulation incident, had led to Caroline becoming a little too comfortable on this trip.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Klaus pursed his lips. "This isn't a holiday or one of those road trips you Americans seem to love so much, Caroline," he admonished her, his eyes scanning the room before lowering his voice. "Not to mention we have to be careful what we say in public."

"I understand that this isn't some dream vacation for either of us."

"Then you comprehend the need for careful discretion."

"Sir, yes, sir," she giggled, throwing him a mock salute. "Look, Klaus I haven't exactly been outside of Mystic Falls for most of my life. New York was supposed to be the most exciting thing that ever happened to me. Turns out it was a whole different kind of…excitement than I expected. But trust me, I'm not under the false illusion that this is some coming of age road trip to see giant balls of twine or chickens that can cluck the National Anthem."

"Well," he smiled. "If you get too bored then we could always hold up a convenience store or two."

"Did you just make an actual joke?"

"What makes you think I was joking, Caroline?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Okay, this is getting way too _gangster_ road trippy for me. I don't want to be one half of some dysfunctional answer to Bonnie and Clyde."

"Actually, love, I think Bonnie and Clyde _were_ the dysfunctional answer to Bonnie and Clyde. Although I'm sure we could outdo them if we tried."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, trying her best to ignore the dimpled smile on his handsome face. "Sounds like a blast but I'll pass, thanks."

"How about I'll be Thelma and you be Louise?" he continued playfully. "I always thought taking a dive into the Grand Canyon seemed mighty exciting."

"You would think that! But as much as I'm sure you'd totally rock the big hair and a dress, I'm still passing."

"Your loss, darling."

They were both quiet for a moment, concentrating on their breakfasts before Caroline spoke again.

"Look, I don't even know where we are now. Are we even still in New York? Are we even in the States?"

He chuckled, stabbing his fork into his eggs. "Do you recall us passing any international borders?"

"I wouldn't know what with being locked in the trunk."

"Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Probably not," she answered truthfully. "So are you going to tell me where we are?"

"Yes, we're in upstate New York, quite a way from the city."

"Do they have stores here?" Caroline asked. "I mean, I can't wear this one outfit forever and I need actual shoes that fit and a toothbrush and hair products and some make up would be nice. After all, my luggage full of my own things is sitting in a not-stinky hotel room that I didn't get to go back to since you so kindly offered me alternative accommodations."

A sly smirk touched his lips. "I think I saw a shopping mall on the way here. We'll stop off there before we move on to our next destination. I shall select some appropriate attire for you."

"Oh my God, you've gotta be kidding me!" she screeched, loud enough to earn her a few disapproving looks from the other patrons and an admonishment from Klaus. "Are you serious?"

"Do I sound like I'm joking?"

"There's no way I'm gonna trust you to buy me clothes. You'll probably come back with some leather fetishwear with spikes all over it or something equally disturbing." She rolled her eyes when she noticed the dreamy look on his face as he pictured the delectable image. "Also, I don't trust you to go in a public place alone without beating someone up or killing someone."

"I don't just go around randomly killing people," he informed her, his voice barely a whisper. "I'm far from a street thug."

She snorted. "Sure, I'll believe that when I see it. Anyway, if we do go shopping we do it on my terms. We hit the stores I want to shop at and I'm not letting you steal anything."

He ground his teeth, jutting his chin out defiantly. He'd never wanted to issue a death threat so badly as he did in that moment, however empty it would be. But he was a man of his word and he stuck firmly to their agreement.

Still, he wasn't about to become a pushover.

"Caroline, as awful as you think I am, I'm not a common thief. My behavior may be…questionable at times, but my money is legitimate. Now, I'm being kind in allowing you to even go shopping at all but you'll get the stuff you need from wherever I tell you to get it. I'm in charge here and that's not negotiable."

"You're in charge, I get it." She chewed absently on a mouthful of pancake and hummed sweetly. "Do you have some area in which you're lacking that means you need to constantly reaffirm your status?"

"If you like I could demonstrate to you that I'm not lacking in any area," he purred, sparking a huff from the blonde. "However, as a peace offering, I'll allow you to accompany me into the stores and I'll buy whatever you need with my not-stolen money. Okay?"

"Well, you did confiscate my purse with my credit cards, so I can't exactly go on a shopping spree myself."

He shook his head but couldn't restrain a hint of a smile. The only women who'd ever featured prominently in his life, his mother and sister, had been masters of the guilt trip. And it seemed like this sassy little blonde had honed it to an art too.

"Will you graciously accept my offer, Caroline?"

"Do you promise that I can actually choose things I like?" she asked, smiling as she noticed his resigned look and she knew the battle was won.

He sighed, capitulating to the girl once again. "It's a deal."

Throwing some bills down on the table to pay for their meal, he stood up, tugging her to her feet. "Well if we're leaving, we need to go now. Let's get the bloody hell out of here."

They made their way to the door, Caroline pausing for a moment to mutter apologies to a dark haired man, his short hair mostly hidden under a newsboy cap, who bumped into her shoulder as they passed. She didn't stop to notice the stranger turn around, his blazing blue eyes staring after the pair as they strode through the doors.

As Klaus marched her back to the car, his hand wrapped gently around her upper arm, Caroline didn't even bother to hide her blossoming smile at the turn the day had taken.

She was starting to really believe that her instincts had been right and there was a hidden side to Klaus. Every time he let her glimpse the man he _could_ be, she realized that he wasn't just the hardened bastard he projected to the world. She hadn't forgotten the horrible things he was capable of. They were branded on her brain in blood.

But good people can do bad things and bad people can do good things.

She just wasn't sure which of those catagories Klaus slotted into, if any, and she wasn't sure what to make of any of it yet.

All she could hope for was that their truce held out for now.

And maybe, just maybe, she could start to sort through the tempest of thoughts that was wracking her brain, and figure out what the hell she was actually thinking and feeling.

However, she needed to do it soon, before she lost her mind completely.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope everyone liked this little interlude before the angst returns. Please review. x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you for all reviews and comments. Sorry it's been a long wait for this update but I hope this extra long chapter makes up for the delay! Warning in this chapter for angst and violence.  
**

**Hope you all enjoy! x**

* * *

xxxx

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As soon as they were back in the car, Klaus' mind started working overtime again. He played the exchanges with Caroline in the diner repeatedly through his mind, almost to the point of obsession, gauging the reactions he'd seen from her. Her reactions to his admittances about the state of his family had been…natural, and that surprised him. Deep down he didn't trust her but she was either exceedinly talented at deception or she was genuinely not some spy for his dad. She'd seemed horrified by his declarations. Unless she _really _was a good actress he doubted she could feign something like that.

In all honesty, he'd admitted the truth about his father partly because he wanted to see if she was genuinely surprised by the revelation. As much as his body was starting to be drawn to the spunky young woman, his mind still shunned the idea of trusting her with such secrets.

She'd passed his test.

But in some ways he wished she hadn't.

It would have been so much easier to just shoot the girl and drop her body into the ocean if she was a spy sent by Mikael, but she was so open and honest that it made him doubt his entrenched beliefs.

He hated her a little for that.

Because it made him actually _want _her. And that was more than desire. That was _need._ Klaus had often wanted _things _in his life and he'd gotten them because things were easy to acquire. But he doubted that Miss Forbes would fall into his collection so willingly.

Yet he needed to have her…to _possess _her.

So…he knew he'd have to do just that.

He'd do what it took to make her want him…and when she did he'd _have_ her.

Of course, his thoughts didn't stray any farther into the future that that. He couldn't imagine that she'd mean more to him that just one casual, but obviously passionate night.

When they'd stopped off at the local mall to indulge in the shopping trip that Klaus promised her, Caroline had made a beeline to get all of the essentials that she needed to survive for the near future. She'd purchased some casual outfits and shoes before proceeding to bleed every store dry of cosmetics. At first, Klaus watched with detached amusement that quickly shifted to bemusement and finally annoyance when the girl's shopping habit seemed to never end. The girl was like a squirrel but instead of hoarding nuts for the impending frosty winter, Caroline collected anything that sparkled.

"Bloody hell, Caroline! There are other people in this town that'll need clothes, you know!" Klaus growled, traipsing after his…hostage? Was that what she even was anymore? He rapidly shelved that train of thought.

"But will they need _scarves_ to cover up their _neck bruises_?" she replied with false sweetness, slyly infusing him with guilt.

"Fine, add them to the cart," he said with a wince, giving in to her.

Well, how else was he going to woo her if he didn't at least go along with _some_ of what she wanted?

Caroline didn't argue…much…when Klaus had chosen some eveningwear dresses _just in case_ to add to her purchases, secretly approving of his taste. It was a little creepy that he had such good taste in women's clothing, but she was sure there was a lot she didn't know about this cryptic man.

She was still stuck on the fact that it was insanely weird that they were actually getting along with other…sort of.

Of course, she forced him to wait outside when she made a little visit into Victoria's Secret.

There was no way in hell she was putting on an impromptu show for her _kidnapper. _And she had no doubt that his mind was perverted enough to ask for one, or even demand one from her.

However, she'd picked out some little gems that, even though no one would ever see them, she figured they at least made her feel good about herself.

She steadfastly ignored Klaus' comments about not needing half of the things that he was buying for her coupled with his whining that he didn't even get to go into the one store that was worth seeing. Secretly she was enjoying his annoyance as he trailed behind her into Bath and Body Works, laden down with her purchases like a pack horse.

It actually bordered on cute, although she was sure he'd be horrified at such a thought.

"I don't understand why the hell you need to smell like bourbon strawberries _and_ Japanese cherries," he grumbled, glaring after her as she skipped happily through the aisles. "And what the bloody fuck does _Love and Sunshine_ even smell like?"

Caroline hid her smirk and added a large bottle of _Beautiful Day_ scented body wash to the mound of other things she'd already accumulated. "You really should be more open-minded," she chuckled.

"If I was being anymore open-minded my brain would tumble out of my skull," he snorted, digging his nails into his palms hard enough to draw blood.

Caroline rolled her eyes and ignored his complaints. "I think some of these would totally smell awesome on you. How about… _Butterfly Flower_?" She waved a bottle of the scented shower gel in front of him, prompting a growl from the Brit.

"Over my dead body!" he exclaimed, even though the subtle smile on his face and the gleam in his eyes belied his words of complaint. "I like good old soap and a splash of cologne."

Caroline shivered at the memory of his scent. No matter how much she mocked him, she couldn't deny that he smelled incredible, so deep and earthy with hints of sweet spiciness.

"Well not all of us can smell so naturally good," she drawled, huffing out a breath. The blonde blinked rapidly, however, when she realized her Freudian slip.

But before she could backtrack on her comment, suddenly he was pressed up against her, trapping her against the shelves. His nose nuzzled the crook of her neck, inhaling her natural sweet scent. "Oh, I beg to differ, sweetheart," he whispered hotly. "Some of us smell like pure heaven."

In that moment Caroline froze.

She could feel the length of his hard body flush against her and it evoked a deep shudder from the girl. She'd felt him like that before but previously any sensations had always been diluted by fear. Fear of the unknown, fear that he'd hurt her, fear that she would perish horribly at his hands.

Now, she was wracked with a different kind of fear as his hot breath tickled her shoulder.

His lips skimmed the arch of her throat, not kissing her, merely teasing her with the promise of a caress. She didn't want this. She didn't want a man who was capable of the things that Klaus was capable of to touch her.

"Don't," she hissed, her breath catching in her throat.

"So stop me," he challenged her huskily.

One deceptively gentle hand trailed the length of her arm, raising goosebumps in its wake and for several seconds she allowed herself to be caught up in the cloud of mutual lust.

His touch stirred things in her that she hated herself for even contemplating.

And she _couldn't _contemplate them.

It was wrong.

He was a murderer. A _murderer._ A man who'd hurt her before and would have no qualms about doing so again. He was arrogant and rude and remorseless.

He was…_evil_.

He had _kidnapped _her after all.

She had to get away. She needed to put some serious distance between the pair of them.

Angrily she pushed him away, breaking free of his loose grip on her. "We need to pay for this stuff and then get out of here," she said briskly, unable to meet his eyes. "And don't do…_that_ again."

Klaus nodded, trying to control his ragged breath. He screwed his darkened eyes tightly shut for a second, pretending that he was master of this situation.

But he wasn't.

Not anymore.

Whatever he felt for this spunky blonde was spiraling out of his control.

He wasn't sure what had made him act like that. It definitely wasn't in the plan, even after making the conscious decision to _woo _her. But he hadn't been able to help himself. Feeling Caroline against him shouldn't have provoked such a primal response in him as it did. Holding her close had made him want to take her right there and then, to claim her as his own, to mark her in a bestial mating ceremony in between the aisles. His inner beast had screamed at him to force her to her knees and take her ceaselessly until she hoarsely screamed his name in the throes of unbridled pleasure.

But she wasn't ready for that yet.

Not yet…but soon…he hoped.

Klaus swallowed. "Okay, let's go."

Awkwardly they left the mall and piled the bags into the car, tension falling over them like a cloud of ash all the while.

He wanted to get back on the road as soon as possible. It was rare for him to stay in one place for more than a few days.

If he kept moving, it meant there was less chance of being cornered by one of his father's henchmen.

"So where are we headed now?" Caroline asked, fiddling with the radio dial as he drove and finally settling on some bubblegum pop that made Klaus' ears bleed. She was just happy that at least this time she was inside the car instead of being locked in the trunk. But she couldn't take another minute of their tense silence, mostly because the silence allowed her to remember what had just happened between them and she _really _didn't want to think about that…ever. "And don't tell me that I don't need to know."

"We're not headed anywhere in particular," he told her honestly, briefly glancing over at her. "I have to keep moving but there's no destination, only the journey. I suppose that's a bit like life in general. _It's a box of chocolates and all that jazz_," he added in a cringe-inducing attempt at Southern accent.

Caroline glanced down at her nails, studying her cuticles. "Yeah, maybe for some people. I thought I knew where my life was going though. I had it all planned out. Until…"

"Until I stole you away from the streets of New York like a vagabond in the night," he chuckled.

"That pretty much sums it up," she agreed.

"So what were you doing in New York anyway? I mean clearly you're not a native of the fine city," he commented.

"What makes you think that?" she asked bristling, only to receive an amused chuckle. "You're not a native either. You're not even American."

He laughed again. "What gave it away?" he drawled, accentuating his British accent.

Glaring, Caroline sighed. "Stop laughing. You're even creepier when you laugh then when you're Mr. Bigshot on the rampage."

She didn't add that the way his eyes sparkled and cheeks dimpled when he laughed stirred an incredibly inappropriate heat from deep within her.

Mostly because she feared that if his ego inflated anymore it might go pop on a nuclear size scale.

But also because it slightly made her doubt the last remaining shreds of her sanity.

Stifling another chuckle, he overtook a car that was traveling way too slow for him. "So, you didn't answer my question. Why were you in New York?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow, studying his profile.

Strangely, it seemed like he was genuinely interested. But she wasn't going to be fooled. Regardless of the less horrible things he'd done for her during the past day he was still basically a heartless psychopath. She'd witnessed him execute a man without blinking. He'd stuffed her in the trunk of his car and kidnapped her without a care in the world. And he'd come close to squeezing the life out of her.

He couldn't truly be interested in the sad little workings of her life.

"You don't need to know," she finally answered, mimicking his own earlier words.

Amusement colored his features again, a dimpled smirk spreading across his lips. "I don't need to but maybe I want to."

"Why?"

"I'm bored. Hearing about your trivial problems might keep me momentarily entertained."

Caroline clenched her teeth together, biting back the nasty jibe that threatened to leap from her sharp tongue.

Maybe her problems might seem trivial to a man like Klaus but she was heartbroken, even if she hadn't really felt the pain since she'd been whisked away from normality. If this had been a normal situation she'd have already been back in Mystic Falls by now, pouring out her heart to her best friends, Elena and Bonnie, as they comforted her.

Somehow she didn't imagine that Klaus would be down with eating a gallon of Ben and Jerry's and watching The Notebook with her.

But maybe it would help her to get some perspective on the whole situation if she did share her problems, even with someone like Klaus.

She steadfastly ignored the fact that she'd barely even thought about Tyler in days, chalking it up to the stress of being kidnapped overriding the pain of being dumped.

"I came to New York to see my boyfriend," she sighed.

His eyes flickered with a glaring intensity as he drank in her words. "I see," he said coldly. "And this _boyfriend_ lets you run around the dangerous parts of the city alone, does he?"

"Actually, he broke up with me the day you and I met," she said, a pang of loss lancing through her heart. "We were doing long distance while he goes through law school but he doesn't want to do it anymore. He said it's too hard for him. We were together for six years and then _bam_ one day he's just done with me like it meant nothing to him."

"Huh. Sounds like a bloody coward," Klaus commented glacially, a flash of quickly suppressed hope dancing through him. "And he clearly doesn't love you."

Caroline's breath clogged her throat at his declaration and anger boiled in her veins. "What would you know about love, Dr. Phil?" she scoffed, forgetting how dangerous this man could be for a moment.

"I know that if you truly love someone you don't hurt them like that."

"Right, thanks for your opinion. Do you even have a heart?"

For a second she thought she saw a glimmer of pain flash across his face, even as he kept his eyes steadily fixed on the road. But before she could process it, the look was gone and anger bubbled to the surface.

She feared that he might swerve into the passing traffic just to spite her, but at least his own sense of self-preservation was stronger than that.

"I do have a heart, I just choose not to go around letting it bleed for every Tom, Dick, and Harry," he replied gruffly after a short pause.

"Maybe that's your problem," Caroline informed him. "If you actually let people in then you would understand not everyone's out to get you. I mean, I know what it's like to be hurt, okay? I've been there more than once, being second best to someone else, but sometimes you have to suck it up. _Let people in_ or you'll end up all alone."

Her words crashed through his brain like a freight train, making him roar in fury. They reminded him of his sister, Rebekah's, parting words before she flounced out of his life several years earlier in a blaze of seething hatred and recriminations.

She told him he pushed everyone away. She'd told him he was bound to end up all alone. She'd reminded him he was worthless when it came to people caring about him because he was so fundamentally damaged.

And he _was_ damaged, a broken toy too cracked and splintered to be fixed.

He thumped the wheel several times, causing her to jump and recoil against the passenger side door. He didn't want to hear the truth because it cut too close to the bone and that alone made him want to smash and bash and massacre everyone and everything within a 100 mile radius.

Klaus feared that if she didn't keep her mouth shut, then Caroline would bear the brunt of his burgeoning anger.

"It's been a lovely chat," he said with cold chastisement. "But I really do mean it when I advise you not to say another word. That is, if you wish for me to continue to honor the terms of our…deal."

Realizing the gravity of his statement, Caroline took his advice, keeping quiet until they reached their next motel.

As he focused on the road, Klaus silently seethed. But his anger wasn't directed outwardly, as was so often the case with him. It was turned inward. He'd always been comfortable with what he had to do to survive and killing, maiming and bringing misery to others was his default setting.

Since he'd met Caroline he'd been given a stark reality check on the kind of man he'd become.

Because, as comfortable as he was with cutting down those who he saw as guilty, he'd never intentionally harmed an innocent girl. A girl who had no part in this world. He'd terrorized her and no amount of burgers or breakfasts or shopping sprees could make up for that.

Nothing could do it because he was forced to see what was happening to him.

He was becoming the very person he despised most in the world.

He was becoming his father.

And he couldn't bear for Caroline to point it out to him.

When they finally pulled up outside of the small town motel, neither Klaus nor Caroline uttered a word. They maintained the awkward silence that had descended over them. As they grabbed their bags from the car and headed to their room, neither of them noticed the blue eyed figure watching their every move from the black SUV parked across the street.

"Enjoy your last few hours on this earth, you bastard," the young man whispered, peering at the pair from under the small peak of his cap. "Because you're going down, Mikaelson. You and your little bitch."

* * *

xxxx

* * *

The new motel wasn't so different than the last, except it seemed a little cleaner and smelled a hell of a lot better.

Caroline would never have imagined she could actually have missed the scent of Pine-sol.

Klaus was still steadily ignoring her which should have made her happy but perversely pissed her off. He was the one who'd dragged her into the fucked up mess that was _his life_ and he had no right to be mad at her for speaking the truth.

She leaned casually against the wall, watching his tense movements as he rooted through his bag, retrieving his sketchpad and art supplies. Turning to face her, he sighed, noticing her eyes fixed on him.

"Is there something bothering you, love?" he asked, his voice aloof and devoid of warmth.

"Not really, but I think there's something bothering you. You're pissed because I was _honest_. So now you're acting all weird and avoid-y."

Klaus marched forward toward her. His arm shot out to grab her, pulling her back against him. "Your _honesty_ might be what gets you killed, love," he said harshly, pushing her forward as he released her.

"Yeah? Well your fucking _pride_ is what's gonna get you killed, Klaus."

"Is that so? You've known me for two minutes…"

"…and what a pleasant two minutes that _hasn't_ been…"

"…and yet you seem to believe you have some insight into my life. I'm keeping you with me because I don't want you jeopardizing my safety by skittering off to the nearest police station with tales of the naughty murderer who kidnapped a poor innocent girl. But your stay doesn't include an invitation to dissect what's wrong with my life. This isn't an after school special edition of _The World According to Caroline._"

"I'm just pointing out the facts, Klaus. Seriously, you spend your time running from your dad without any real plan and…"

"My plan is not to die and so far I've executed it pretty well, wouldn't you say?"

"Maybe it'd work a hell of a lot better if you just faced up to your father," she commented. "I mean, I only know what little you've deigned to tell me, but even I can see that running up and down the east coast like Bugs Bunny trying to evade Elmer frickin' Fudd won't work forever."

"You dare to tell me how to conduct my family business?" he roared. "You know nothing about this, little girl! Nothing! Don't for one minute think you can tell me what to do just because I've allowed you the luxury of continuing to live!"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Right, you're the big man who gets his kicks from threatening innocent women instead of going up against the one demon you don't want to face."

"And what demon would that be?"

She glanced at him as if it should be obvious. "Haven't you listened to a word I just said? Your dad, Klaus. You're obviously scared of him."

"I'll have you know my father isn't even on this continent, Caroline. He stays away because _he's _afraid of _me_!"

"Sure, that's why you run from town to town so he can't get to you."

"His minions are everywhere and I don't particularly care to wait around for them to find me. That's why I move. It's because I like to stay a step ahead of the bloody enemy, not because I'm scared. I'm scared of _nothing_!"

She shook her head. "Yes you are, Klaus! You're scared of _yourself_. I can see it in the way you act. Every time I say something too personal your feelings get hurt and when you're hurt you lash out. Maybe if you stopped trying to be the Big fucking Bad all of the time you might actually face up to the shit you pretend doesn't affect you."

Klaus opened his mouth to reply, but Caroline would never know what he was going to say because at that very moment the door crashed open with a terrifying bang.

Before Caroline had a chance to process what was happening, she was being hurled across the room by the intruder. Her body collided with the small nightstand and she slid to the floor, dazed and confused. Struggling to her knees she ignored the stars that were swimming in her vision.

She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her head, but when she managed to lift her eyes they landed on an imposing figure standing in the doorway, his pistol trained straight on Klaus.

Caroline frowned.

The man who was clad in faded black jeans and a gray hoodie looked very familiar. Blue eyes shone with rage from underneath a black newsboy cap. She'd seen him before. Then it all clicked, as she remembered the guy who'd shoulder bumped her in the diner.

It was him.

And he looked like a weapon of pure rage.

Her breath caught in her throat as he closed the door behind him, his aim unwavering as he ambled casually over to Klaus.

The Brit remained motionless, his own attention fixed firmly on the intruder and the gun he was wielding.

"I don't recall ordering room service, mate," Klaus quipped coldly. "I didn't think an establishment such as this one would provide it."

The stranger snickered, his lip curling in contempt as he stared at Klaus. "Oh don't worry. Your death is free."

Caroline's brain yelled at her to say something to try and diffuse the situation but she knew that she couldn't interfere. Whoever this guy was, it didn't seem like "reasonable" was one of his personality traits.

Klaus shook his head in amused disbelief. He'd spent his life dealing with men who were bigger and badder than this imposter and he certainly wasn't about to be cowed by some _boy_ who was barely out of his teens.

"Thanks for the offer," Klaus drawled leisurely. "But I'm no charity case."

Without warning, Klaus slammed his fist into the other man's face, exploding the bone of his nose as his knuckles connected with the prone appendage. The stranger stumbled back, protectively cupping his face with one hand as blood gushed through his fingers, dripping down his chin onto the white of his collar.

The intruder whimpered in pain and the smile that was creeping onto Klaus' face spread wider.

Caroline couldn't help but notice the expression of unguarded ecstasy that colored Klaus' face as he unleashed his passionate fury onto this man.

This was Klaus in his element, joyfully inflicting pain on others without a single thought for the consequences.

And that thought was chilling.

She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to shut out the scene that was playing out like something out of a nightmare. But even when she closed her eyes, it didn't stop the yells or cries or sounds of flesh smacking against flesh.

In a flash, the Brit lunged again at the darker haired man, slamming him back against the wall and pinning him with his forearm. Fear bloomed behind the younger man's eyes as he realized why nobody had ever been able to bring Klaus down.

It certainly wasn't for lack of trying.

Klaus' hand circled his opponent's wrist, crushing it as hard as he could to disarm the _boy _who'd dared to challenge him. The gun clattered to the ground beside the pair with a thud and Klaus kicked it behind him out of the way.

"Now that we've established who the boss here is, I want some bloody answers," Klaus boomed authoritatively. "So here's how this game works. I ask a question and you answer me truthfully or you lose a body part."

The stranger seethed with intense hatred, his eyes darting around the room as if he was searching for a way out of the situation he'd gotten himself into.

"Okay, so let's get started. Who are you?" Klaus demanded of the man, his expression almost feral.

"Fuck you!" the other man spat.

"Ooh, wrong answer, buddy. Look, I can make your death quick or I can drag it out for months. Tell me who you are and what the bloody hell you're doing here and perhaps I'll allow you the mercy of the former."

Thierry didn't respond for a moment, shooting death glares at the older man. However, Klaus wasn't someone to be trifled with. Taking Thierry's left hand between his own, Klaus snapped the other man's wrist back and crushed his fingers. The nasty crunch of bone was only overshadowed by the roar of unadulterated agony emanated from Thierry's mouth, his desolate eyes straying to his ruined hand.

"Now that's just for starters," Klaus warned him. "If you don't tell me everything then every bone in your pathetic, worthless body will suffer the same fate. And if I don't hear what I want to hear I'll rip you apart and beat to death whatever's left. Got it?"

Gulping fearfully, his burst of courage having fled, the dark haired man relented. "I'm Thierry. Marcel was my boss and my friend, until you killed him."

"How did you find me?"

"I've been tracking you and your bitch for the past couple days, ever since you murdered Marcel."

Klaus mentally kicked himself.

Under normal circumstances he'd never have failed to notice somebody trailing him, but he'd been so preoccupied with Caroline that he hadn't even seen this clown coming.

And now his fascination with this little blonde distraction had put him in danger.

Well, once Thierry was dealt with, he'd have to make sure that Caroline went the same way.

All ideas of wooing her fled from his mind knowing that he'd have to enact her demise. However much it pained him to end the life of a woman who enchanted him as much as Caroline did, he would put his own safety first.

She was a beautiful weakness against which he needed to fortify himself.

He glanced over at the petite blonde, silently watching the scene unfurl from the corner of the room. Although her face remained neutral, he could see the horror shining from her eyes and rewarded himself with another mental kick that he actually felt _bad _that he would have to end her.

Refusing to let his self-annoyance show, Klaus shrugged and turned his attention back to Thierry. "So what if I killed Marcel?" He silently congratulated himself on covering up his thoughts with bravado.

"You can't just get away with that, you know?" Thierry actually seemed surprised that Klaus didn't seem to care about what he'd done.

Klaus chuckled darkly. "Don't you get it? I already _did_ get away with it. He's dead and you've ventured into the lion's den with your empty threats and piss poor recriminations."

"Marcel didn't deserve to die, Klaus!" Thierry insisted. "He was a good guy, a good boss."

"Yeah, and a good _backstabber_. Maybe he treated you well, but he was a terrible friend to me," Klaus spat, his voice infused with every ounce of the bitterness that had plagued him for so long. "He knew better than most how I felt about betrayal but he still chose to work alongside my father to bring me down. Was I supposed to just allow him to run around trying to kill me?"

"You were the one who betrayed him first, Klaus," Thierry hissed haughtily. "Don't think I didn't hear the stories about how you cut him from your life because he fell in love with your sister. Everyone knows how you tore them apart and they both hated you for it. Your obsession with your sister is sick, man."

"Shut your gob, you little wanker!" Klaus snarled, his fingers clutching tightly around Thierry's injured paw. "I kept my sister away from Marcel because he wasn't right for her, because I knew he'd hurt her. Not for any other reason."

"Keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night, Mikaelson. You still made her miserable and whatever sad little motivations you pretend to have, it didn't make her hate you for it any less. And it didn't make Marcel forgive you either. You deserve every goddamn thing that's coming your way."

"You think my involvement in their parting ways justifies my death?" sneered Klaus, his grip tightening. "You really are cut from the same cloth as your former boss."

"And you're no different to any of us. You're a selfish asshole. You hurt your sister and you hurt your friend. Hell, you even hurt that brother of yours, who _still _stands by you after he suffered at your hands. Or did he not mourn his beloved _Katerina_ after you did what you did to her?"

Klaus shuddered at the name. He was still dealing with the fallout from _that_ unfortunate incident in more ways than one. But he definitely didn't like to be reminded of it. "You really do like to stick your nose into things that are none of your business, don't you?"

Thierry shook his head, sniffing. "It doesn't matter now, man. It's done but you're going to pay for it."

"Really? You're hardly in a position to enact your ridiculous fantasies of revenge." Klaus laughed arrogantly, pushing Thierry against the wall, dazing him for an instant. "Did you think a boy could do a man's job? Marcel couldn't bring me down. What makes you so different?"

"Because I won't fail to avenge Marcel's death. And even if you kill me, you'll still get what's coming to you."

Klaus laughed mockingly. "Do you have any idea how pathetic blind loyalty is?"

"You wouldn't know a thing about loyalty, Mikaelson. I'm loyal to the people I care about and all you do is screw them over."

"Oh ho! So the little boy thinks he knows me, huh? I suppose it's all come via the grapevine from my former friend and confidant. Did Marcel whisper his vile hatred for me when you two lay in bed together?"

"It wasn't like that with Marcel and me!" Thierry glowered at Klaus when he laughed. "Fuck you, you bastard!"

"I bet you'd like to, wouldn't you. Most people would, it's one of the curses of being so wildly handsome. Unfortunately you're not my type."

"And what is your type?" Thierry spat.

"Alive," Klaus said smoothly. "And you're about to be…_not_ so alive."

When Caroline saw Klaus pull out his knife from his belt, her eyes widened in horror. She couldn't bear witness to another murder. Without thinking she let out a shriek.

"No!" she cried.

Her shout only distracted Klaus for a split second but it was enough time for Thierry to writhe out of his hold and send his captor stumbling backward.

With an adrenalin fueled rush of strength Thierry leapt forward and grabbed the gun from the ground with his undamaged hand, leveling it at Klaus. Caroline yelled again but her cries went unheard. The auburn haired Brit launched himself at the other man, diving for the weapon but it was moments too late.

The sound of the shot ricocheted against the walls, before everything seemed to freeze. Time itself seemed to actually grind to a screeching halt as the bullet tore through her kidnapper's flesh, doubling him over in pain.

Caroline's eyes flickered over to Klaus, who was clutching his abdomen, blood seeping through his fingers.

Thierry took a step back and stared down at Klaus, who collapsed to one knee, sinking under the agony.

"Payback's a bitch, Klaus," Thierry said coldly a sinister smile lifting the corners of his mouth. "Not so big and strong are you, now? Your overinflated ego couldn't protect you forever, Mikaelson. You should have known that."

With blood pouring from his wound, Klaus looked up, seeing the other man with his finger poised on the trigger. He'd always hoped that when he finally kissed goodbye to this mortal coil it would be in a blaze of glory.

He never figured it would be on his knees at the mercy of some nobody.

His eyes briefly strayed to Caroline.

The young blonde was watching the whole scene play out with horrified disbelief. Regret flashed through him. Regret that he would never have a chance to enjoy the girl, that he'd never have a chance to truly _know _her. Regret that he'd die with her still thinking he was nothing but an irredeemable monster.

Regret that he'd made her hate him.

Unblinking, he stared into the barrel of the gun and steeled himself for the final shot, too weak to fight.

He knew it was the end.

No one could save him now.

_Not even himself._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and the amazing response to the last chapter. Reading your reviews and comments makes me so happy and is such an awesome source of inspiration. Also, thank you to everyone who's favorited/followed this story so far, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter after I finished the last one on a cliffhanger. x**

* * *

xxxx

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

As a child, growing up in the sleepy small town of Virginia Falls, Caroline had always been relatively sheltered. Sure, she'd endured the usual teen angst that most high schools girls went through, and her parents' ramshackle marriage wasn't exactly the most stable situation in which to grow up, but her perpetual struggle for perfection had mostly succeeded. The young blonde was popular, even envied by her peers. She _was _Miss Mystic Falls. In all honesty, she'd never appreciated how easy she'd had things.

Until now.

For the past few days Caroline had been immersed in an unending living nightmare. No matter how many times she pinched herself she couldn't wake up.

Because this was real.

And she'd never been subjected to such a cold harsh reality before in all of her life.

She'd spent her life choosing to see the good in people and the good in the world. While she knew of the evil that existed in the world, she'd never been a true witness to it.

At least not until the day when she'd seen Klaus blow out the brains of another human being. In that single moment her innocence had been forever tainted, a little of her faith evaporating instantly. And that had simply been a diving board into the murky darkness in which Klaus existed. He hadn't just taken _her _on that fateful day.

He'd torn off her rose-colored glasses and smashed them to smithereens.

For that reason alone, seeing Klaus so vulnerable, staring over the cliff into the vast abyss of eternity, should have made Caroline happy.

Caroline _should _have _wanted _to watch Klaus die.

She should have been focusing on the horror that had happened since she found herself in his iron clutches. She desperately tried to remind herself how in these past few days her life had been a hellish whirlwind of misery, punctuated by the occasional moment of respite when Klaus didn't treat her so badly.

But it wasn't the horrible side of Klaus that sprung to mind as she watched Thierry shoot her kidnapper in his stomach.

It was those brief moments where Klaus had showed tiny specks of potential goodness that pulsated in her mind as she watched Thierry aim the gun at Klaus again, preparing to fire the ultimate shot. The feel of his fingertips caressing her skin in the mall burned hot in her mind. The subtle smile that had graced his pouty lips on rare occasion flitted through her memory. Even the way he'd condemned Tyler's behavior haunted her thoughts in that fleeting second.

Something stirred deep within her.

Maybe it was irrational and crazy and unbelievably stupid, but she couldn't allow him to be cut down like this. Whatever he'd done she couldn't just stand around and watch him destroyed.

Realizing that Thierry was really about to go for the kill, Caroline unthinkingly hurtled into action.

Afterward, perhaps she would endlessly question herself as to why she truly did it. But at that moment, the fiery blonde acted on instinct.

"No!" she screamed, momentarily distracting Thierry and throwing him off balance. Playing the distraction seemed to be becoming a forte of hers.

Grabbing the lamp from the nearby table she launched herself forward and cracked it across the top of Thierry's head before he had time to react to the unexpected threat. Of course he'd underestimated what a petite blonde could do. That was his fatal mistake. She winced at the sickening crunch of bone as it smashed against his fragile skull, stepping back as the dark haired man fell limply to the ground, the gun slipping from his fingers. The clatter of metal echoed through her brain.

Klaus' pained eyes widened at her actions, mirroring her own shock and surprise.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed in horror, her hands flying to cover her mouth as she stared at him. She was paralyzed in place, every nerve on fire. "What did I do?"

Klaus didn't answer her, but she could see the pride shining through the pain on his face.

Before she could move, he crawled forward, reaching out for Thierry's unconscious body, and quickly snapped his neck. He doubted that Caroline's blow had done anything more than knock him out and he didn't want him waking up ready for round two.

Not when his own insides were pouring from his body.

However, the energy of moving seemed to suck out his last remaining strength, and he braced himself on all fours, keening like a dying animal.

Caroline stared down at Thierry's corpse, his neck twisted at an unnatural angle. In the past few days she'd experienced more death than she had in the rest of her previous life. It terrified her, partly because when she looked at this body, it didn't stir up the same revulsion and horror as she'd felt when she'd watched Klaus kill Marcel. It was as if she was becoming desensitized to this. And that was even more frightening.

"Bloody hell," Klaus wheezed, his hands still clutching his stomach. "This wasn't in the plan for today."

A nervous Caroline tugged her attention away from the dead body and approached Klaus, dropping to her knees next to him. Her heart was flailing beneath her breast choking her breath as she drank in Klaus' pallor and weakness.

Did she actually feel _worried_ about him?

The thought bordered on inconceivable but nevertheless it was there, twisting in the depths of her gut.

"We need to get you to a hospital," she said firmly, reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair off of his clammy forehead.

"No! No bloody hospitals. I need to stay under the radar."

"Well being dead is a good way of doing that," she snapped. "Am I just supposed to watch you bleed to death?"

He shook his head weakly, sucking in a ropey breath. "I wouldn't have thought you'd be all that bothered if I drop dead." She didn't respond and he frowned. "Or would you…care?"

There was such hope in his frayed voice that the emotion rammed into Caroline's chest with force. She couldn't deal with this now. Not when time was rallying against the both of them. "I just want to help. Tell me what I can do, Klaus."

"Look, if you really want to help you need to cut the bullet out and stitch me up."

Caroline paled. "I don't know how to…"

"You're my only hope, Caroline. I've been shot before but it's never been this bad." A wry smile graced his lips as he choked out the words, forming an emotional dagger that stabbed through the center of her ribcage.

She wanted to laugh.

She wanted to cry.

In the end she settled for a brusque nod.

This entire situation was beyond insane but she figured they'd both be more likely to make it through if she just went with it. But that didn't stop her heart hammering against the inside of her ribs so violently she feared it might burst right through the bones.

Her teeth worried her lower lip, hands wringing together. "So what do I do?"

"Use my knife to cut it out and there's a sewing kit in the glove box of my car. There's probably a flask of bourbon in there too. You'll need it to sterilize the knife and the wound." He weakly tossed her the keys that he pulled from his pocket.

Caroline caught the keys easily, weighing them in her hands. "A sane person would just leave you here, you know," she said, meeting his eyes. "I _should_ let you die, after everything you've done."

Showing her a watery smile, he reached out a bloody hand and lightly grazed her arm, leaving a streak of crimson on her porcelain skin. She ignored the way his touch burned her to her core. "I know it must be tempting, but it'd be much appreciated if you didn't run off at this moment, love."

Since she'd met him he'd always appeared so strong and powerful, totally unfaltering. The puppy dog eyed creature on the ground in front of her was worlds away from _that_ man. She furrowed her brow, sadness welling up in her heart at the sight of him floundering so pathetically in front of her.

She would never forgive herself if she just left and let him die.

"I won't run," she assured him, wishing she could shut off the compassion that was emblazoned in her heart. "Even _you_ don't deserve as horrible a death as…this."

He smirked self-deprecatingly. "Yes, I do. But thank you anyway."

Caroline swallowed and nodded, realizing how much trust Klaus was actually putting in her to come back and help him.

She doubted that he'd ever trust another soul given the choice but he was all out of options.

He really had nothing left to lose.

Except for his life.

* * *

xxxx

* * *

Quickly running out to the car, Caroline retrieved what she needed and hurried back inside. She set everything down, before fetching some towels and water from the small bathroom, barely even pausing to consider the implications of what she was doing.

There would be time later to ruminate on the fact that she planned on saving the life of a murderer, of a man who'd kidnapped and repeatedly threatened her. A man who'd wrapped his fingers around her throat and almost killed her.

But she didn't have it in her to let him die.

She was _Caroline Forbes _and maybe it would be her downfall, but in spite of her faults she was innately good. Too much human life had already been extinguished recently and she wasn't sure that her mind or heart could cope with another death.

Returning to a pallid Klaus with the supplies she instructed him to lay down flat and ran her fingertips reassuringly over the stubble on his chin. In spite of his pain, her gentle touch sent a shiver through him that had nothing to do with his injury.

Caroline frowned. She could tell that he was fading fast, but now the blood was only seeping from the bullet hole, rather than gushing so she hoped it hadn't nicked a major artery.

Using the amateurish skills she'd gleaned from faithfully watching several seasons of ER, she peeled his stained shirt away, hiding her wince at the open wound. It was a fairly shallow shot, but the way the jagged crimson hole marred the chiseled expanse of his abdomen still looked gruesome to her.

The strong coppery scent of blood filled her nostrils and she tried not to gag, once again doubting her capabilities when it came to actually saving a life.

But she wouldn't fail.

She could do this.

She washed her hands and the knife in a stream of bourbon, pouring some of the amber liquid over the gash in his stomach. A roar bellowed from his mouth as the liquid hit his insides, the sting nearly unbearable. Caroline almost echoed his cry when she saw how tightly his fists were balled, her eyes landing on his agonized face.

"Sorry," she whispered, lost in a nightmare of blood of gore. "I know it's gotta hurt like hell."

"Understatement of the year there, sweetheart," he rasped, hints of a smile cutting through his ever present grimace. Sweat beaded more heavily on his forehead from the slight exertion of talking, sending the blonde farther into worry. Sensing her trepidation he forced another smile. "Don't worry. I'm strong as an ox. You can do this."

Ignoring her pounding heartbeat, she handed the flask to Klaus so he could take a swig to help dull the pain. Truthfully _she_ could have used a gulp or twelve but she didn't trust her hands to stay steady even when she was sober so alcohol most definitely wouldn't help.

Steadily she forced her lungs to inhale and exhale because otherwise she might have forgotten to breathe.

"What do I do now?" she asked shakily, her eyes flickering to Klaus' glazed gaze.

"Use the knife to dig the bullet out, but be careful. You don't want to do more damage than has already been done."

She nodded, cautiously poking the gleaming metal into the wound with painstaking accuracy. She felt the bullet inside of his flesh, taking a breath before hooking the knife under it and pulling it back up with her fingers. Caroline winced as she realized her hands were actually inside of his body.

This might have been the most traumatizing moment of her life, and that was saying something after what she'd been through since meeting this man.

Thankfully the bullet hadn't penetrated too deeply, making the whole process a lot easier.

Not that the sheen of perspiration on Caroline's forehead would have laid testament to this being remotely easy.

But after what seemed like an eternity she captured the small piece of metal between her fingers and yanked it from his abdomen.

Viscous blood coated the knife and her fingers when she finally slung the bullet to the ground. It was such a tiny thing and yet it was capable of doing so much damage. How could something so small and innocent looking be so deadly, she wondered?

Gathering her senses, she balled up one of the towels and pressed it over the bloody hole, applying enough pressure to try and stem the flow of blood but not so much that it exacerbated his pain.

Still he couldn't help but groan at the sharp discomfort. "Argh!" he cried out, panting raggedly. "Bloody fucking hell!"

"Are you okay?" she asked, glancing back up at his face, praying that he wasn't slipping into shock.

Klaus nodded, laughing a little hysterically. "The best I've ever been. You're doing a good job."

"I'm not sure about that, but you're still alive so…" She trailed off, chewing nervously on her plump lower lip. She briefly glanced down at her new baby blue t-shirt and jeans, now ruined from the blood that soaked them. "What do I do now?"

"Sew me up."

With a deep sigh she set to work on one of the goriest tasks she'd ever undertaken, forcing needle through skin, knitting it back together while he pounded the ground with his white-knuckled fist, bellowing out his pain in a string of curses.

Was _this_ really her life now?

* * *

xxxx

* * *

Hours later, after darkness had descended, the motel room was shrouded in silence.

Klaus sat next to the bed, his long legs stretched out before him, a makeshift bandage covering his wound. His still shirtless chest glistened as beams of moonlight danced over the toned muscles. A strange expression graced his face, most probably the result of an overindulgence in a little too many painkillers and way too much liquor.

Across the room, Caroline leaned against the wall. She was still trying to process what had happened. It felt like a nightmare from which she just couldn't wake up. Her icy blue gaze landed on the body and she felt a twinge of sadness. Thierry was barely more than a kid, probably no older than twenty. His life had stretched ahead of him but this ridiculous pseudo-war that he'd gotten himself mixed up in had condemned him to death.

She couldn't help but wonder if she'd end up suffering a similar fate. Just like Thierry she was living in a world that she had no place in. It was as horrible as it was exhilarating.

"What a waste of life," she lamented quietly, padding over to Klaus and slumping down to the floor, her back against the side of the bed.

Although her words were a mere whisper, Klaus didn't fail to hear them. He studied the girl next to him, wondering how one woman could be so full of compassion for others, even when they didn't deserve it. Caroline was like a shining star in a dull night sky. She wasn't like any of the other women he'd met, or even other _people _he'd met. She felt for those who didn't warrant her care, including himself. And he was quickly discovering there was a hidden well of courage within her that he couldn't help but admire.

But he still had to make her understand that his world wasn't one of black and white. There were shades of gray and sometimes there would be collateral damage, especially when people stupidly went up against him.

"Thierry brought it on himself, Caroline," Klaus said forcefully. "He tried to kill me."

"He was mad and upset because you killed his boss…his friend!" she responded with equal voracity, even though her words sounded hollow even to her own ears.

"That doesn't mean I was prepared to give him a free shot at my life!"

"I know that! I just wish nobody had to die," Caroline sighed sorrowfully. "There's too much blood on everyone's hands now, even mine."

They both knew that she was right.

She'd helped in killing Thierry, no matter how small a role she'd played. And from now until forever she'd be stained with the memory of his death, a mark ingrained on her soul.

But it had been her choice even if she'd made it subconsciously.

And that was a fact that they were also well aware of.

"Well you didn't have to brain him with the lamp, love. I would have been fine without your help, you know," he told her, nursing his slightly scuffed pride.

"Sure," she humored him. "You were doing a great job of getting your ass kicked."

"I was softening him up," Klaus countered.

"By letting him use your belly for target practice?"

He glared at her but acknowledged a small slither of grudging pride. It was rare that someone could hold their own with him, whether the banter was verbal or physical. But this slip of a country girl seemed like she could do more than just hold her own. He would never admit it, but he was actually enjoying their little sparring session.

And there was the tiny little detail that he now owed her his life.

"So why _did_ you help me?" Klaus asked, swigging from the half-empty flask of bourbon, before offering it to Caroline. "You could have let him kill me and then you'd have been free."

"Right," she scoffed, gratefully taking the bourbon from him and indulging in a large gulp of the bitter liquid. "I'm sure psycho shooter guy would've just set me free without a care in the world. 'Cause he seemed _so_ mentally stable and well balanced. I just figured…better the devil you know."

"So I'm the devil in this little scenario?"

"You do evil pretty well so…" she said with a wry smirk.

He smiled. "I suppose I do. I've had copious amounts of practice."

"And bonus, you haven't killed me yet. I mean, if you wanted to kill me, you wouldn't have fed me first or bought me clothes, or let me choose the music in the car, right? You've had a bunch of chances to make me very dead and you didn't do it, not yet at least, anyway. I'm actually hoping for _not ever_. But that guy seemed like he would kill me without blinking."

Klaus sucked in a mouthful of air as he tried to figure out exactly what she'd just said. It was certainly a talent to babble for more than a minute without even pausing to take a breath.

"Fair enough but you didn't have to cut out the bullet and sew me up, though," he reminded her. "You had the car keys, you could've scarpered off anywhere, left all of this behind."

"Did you _want _me to let you die?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Of course not. I'm merely pointing out how easy it would have been to facilitate my demise by a course of inaction."

"And have your death on my conscience forever? No thanks! Unlike some people, I don't enjoy hurting others."

"We do what we have to do to stay alive, sweetheart. You may see me as a heartless monster, but I have no wish to shuffle off this mortal coil quite yet. I don't allow myself to be bound by traditional human conventions and that is the very thing that's preserved me. Well, that and your nimble fingers."

The blonde paid no attention to his wink and exhaled wearily, eyes flicking sideways. "Well now you owe me, right?" she smiled, teasingly nudging him with her elbow, mindful not to jostle his wound. "And I think that means at least a week without you trying to kill me."

His mind briefly landed on the thoughts he had during the fight with Thierry. He'd genuinely considered getting rid of Caroline then, viewing her as his primary distraction.

What sweet irony it was that she'd saved him.

Now he _couldn't_ kill her, not when she'd held his life in her hands and chosen to prolong his existence.

He might be a killer but he still had honor.

Most of the time.

"I think I can manage that," he agreed without hesitation, relishing her responsive smile.

She studied him for a moment, her eyes lingering on his face, still tinged with a sickly gray pallor so different to the usual tan of his skin and rouge of his cheeks. Even so, he looked a lot better than he he'd looked hours earlier, when his blood was easily flowing from his body. Although she wouldn't admit it, that had scared her.

And she was _glad_ that he was alive.

She was _glad_ that he was still in this world and able to throw her that self-satisfied, arrogant smirk that infuriated her and made her blood boil.

She was _glad_ that he wasn't a cold, dead corpse like Thierry.

It was too much for her tortured mind to process the repercussions of that line of thinking. She didn't want to know what it meant for her or for _them. _It was too disturbing to delve any deeper when everything was still frantic and insane. It's always more difficult to see the truth with perfect clarity from within the eye of the storm, after all.

Still, however much they might try and ignore it, the both of them knew something had changed between them the moment Caroline made the decision not to let him bleed out on the dirty floor of a faceless motel room.

The shift was almost imperceptible, but it was still palpable.

And neither of them mourned the loss of the awkward tension that had reigned supreme since the day he'd forced her into his car at gunpoint.

However, a new kind of unidentifiable tension seemed to have replaced the old one and neither of them was sure what it meant.

And neither of them wanted to acknowledge it yet, especially not Caroline.

Denial was a much more pleasant land in which to live.

Unable to fathom this new tension, the blonde turned her gaze away from Klaus'. "I think I'm gonna hit the hay," Caroline said with a wide yawn, rising from her spot on the floor next to Klaus. "It's been uh…an _eventful_ day and I'm pretty tired."

Klaus nodded, unsteadily climbing to his feet. "You're right. It's never a dull day in my world."

She smiled wryly. "I think I'm starting to get that."

"It's when you start to enjoy it you should worry," he joked.

"I'll keep that in mind."

He clasped his hands behind his back, suddenly feeling like a teenager at the end of his first date. "You…um…you should take the bed," he said softly.

"No, Klaus, you just got _shot_. You need it more than me."

"Caroline, I've been shot six times before and I've slept in worse places than an armchair afterwards. Really, take the bed. I won't hear otherwise."

"Neither will I. Klaus, I'm not gonna let you sleep on the floor in that god-awful chair after you just took a bullet! I can bare a couple nights in the chair. I'm sure I'll sleep like a baby anyway."

Uncharacteristic vulnerability flooded his gaze as he glanced down at the ground. "We could…we could always…share?" he suggested hopefully, praying for a positive response. In spite of his injury, there was a hint of arousal that tinted his tone.

Caroline blinked and fixed him with a stare, wondering if the blood loss had sent him crazy. "Um, no offense, Romeo, but I think sharing a bed with you is something way down at the bottom of my list of _Things I Want to do Before I Turn a Thousand_."

His eyes hardened at her rejection but he didn't have the strength to lash out as he usually would, neither with physical violence nor with words. "Okay," he agreed reluctantly, seeing the stubbornness in her eyes and not feeling like engaging in a battle of wills with the ornery little blonde. "Well, goodnight then, I guess."

"Goodnight, Klaus," she smiled, pushing feathers of hair away from her cheek.

"Caroline?" he said, softly, bringing her attention back to him as he caught her wrist. "Thank you…for saving me. I was teetering on the brink of death and you brought me back."

She flashed him a lopsided smile. "I couldn't exactly let you bleed to death, could I? I mean it would've sucked trying to get all of that blood off of the rug."

He nodded and hesitantly returned her smile. He was so unused to owing anything to anyone. But then, this entire situation was new to him. "Friends then?" he asked shyly, surprising the both of them with his reticence.

"Are you actually going to stop with the badass attitude and the gratuitous death threats?" she questioned seriously, answering his uncharacteristically nervy question with one of her own.

"I can't change who I am, love," he told her, honesty pouring from his words. "But I'll try not to be too much of an ass."

"That's all I can ask for," she smiled.

He didn't know why, but a single smile from this girl seemed to make it all worth it.

Even though he didn't know what the future would bring, suddenly it wasn't shrouded wholly in black. A light shone though, and it took the form of a girl who was rapidly changing his world.

So why did that thought terrify him to his very core?

And why was that terror only overshadowed by excitement?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry that it's been so long since my last update. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to upload anything here for a while due to several other commitments but I'm back working on this story and I'm hoping to start posting regularly again. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please let me know. :) x

**Chapter Nine**

Mornings are supposed to be a time of clarity, but as the sun rose in the east Caroline's mind felt anything but clear. Her thoughts were a whirlwind of contradictions, each reflection only serving to confuse her even more than the previous one.

As she stood underneath the spray of the shower, safe in the sanctuary of the bathroom, she tried to compartmentalize her worries. But those niggling thoughts refused to be silenced.

After the initial shock of the previous day had worn off, the gravity of the situation had finally started to sink in.

Caroline had helped to end a man's life. On instinct she'd cracked a lamp across his skull and idly watched as Klaus snapped his neck. Then she'd saved the life of a remorseless murderer. And the worst part, the part that she'd never say out loud, was that deep down there had been something _exciting_ about it. It was like living out some kind of adventure movie for real.

She'd grown up as the daughter of a cop, and as such she'd always been taught to live on the right side of the law, but she wasn't even sure where that line lay anymore.

It was becoming clear that she _had _to get away. She'd missed her opening the previous day but she vowed to herself that she wouldn't fail to escape at the next opportunity. Staying with Klaus was blurring the lines too wildly and she wouldn't…she _couldn't…_allow herself to be drawn even more deeply into the attractive web he wove so easily.

No, she would get away and everything would go back to normal. She was sure that the moment she arrived back in Mystic Falls, out of Klaus' sinister clutches, she could forget all of this trauma and return to being the average, small town girl she'd always been.

"Caroline!"

Klaus' anguished yell broke her from her thoughts and she quickly shut off the water, jumped out of the small shower cubicle, and wrapped a towel around her body.

God, what in the hell was happening now?

Terrible thoughts that maybe somebody else had found them and was wielding a weapon at Klaus right now rushed through her imagination, fuelling her worry. Or maybe Klaus' wound had reopened and he was bleeding out on that ratty motel bed. Or maybe it was something even worse.

"Caroline? Where are you?" he yelled again, his shout slightly muffled by the wall between them.

Disregarding all of her musings on escape, she careened out of the bathroom. Her sole thought was that she had to help Klaus. She didn't even consider her state of relative undress as she burst back into the bedroom, her eyes searching for some attacker or any other problem.

However, she saw no threat, no sign of danger. And there was no blossoming pool of blood around Klaus that would intimate he was suddenly bleeding to death. Confusion formed on the face, her gaze landing on his glazed face.

"What's going on?" she asked, slightly breathless as she tried to calm her frazzled nerves.

When Klaus saw Caroline come racing through the door, her body only concealed by a threadbare towel that did little to cover her modesty, his throat grew thick with lust.

His eyes raked over her semi-covered body, drinking in her wet hair as tiny trickles of water trickled over her shoulders and down over the valleys of her glistening décolletage. His gaze became hotter as his blue eyes strayed to her shapely legs, uncovered from the thigh down. Klaus swallowed as his mind conjured images of the portions of her body that the towel was covering. Even in his weakened state he couldn't help but let his imagination revel in fantasies of just how he'd explore those hidden jewels with his hands, his mouth, and his tongue if she ever allowed him such a gift.

He wanted to ravage her.

If he hadn't been injured there was a part of his mind that insisted he would take her right there and then. He was sure that with a little coaxing she'd be happily responsive. Okay, so maybe he wasn't _sure _of that, but he'd just have to convince her.

Unfortunately, as it was, a gunshot wound wasn't exactly conducive to wild, passionate sex, so he'd just have to settle for the fantasy.

For now.

It wouldn't be long before he'd have her beneath him, her body dripping with sweat as she keened with pleasure. He doubted that she'd ever been well and truly ravished before and he was set on changing that. Once she'd had a taste of what he could give her, she'd be like an addict in need of a fix. He wanted to make her as obsessed with him as he was with her.

And _obsessed_ was the correct word to describe his feelings now.

Even with all the thoughts he'd entertained of ending her life, he wasn't sure he _could_ do such a thing. Not just because she'd saved his life physically, but also because he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame and he was starting to believe that he didn't even care if he got burned.

"Uh, hey?" Caroline said loudly, waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention. "What did you want? Is something wrong? Is your wound bleeding again?"

Klaus blinked rapidly to clear his head and met her concerned gaze. "No, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She frowned in confusion. "You yelled like the city was on fire. I thought something was horribly wrong!"

"Yeah, well you were in the bloody shower for almost two hours. I thought you'd hit your head or drowned or something in there."

_Two hours?_

She hadn't realized it had been so long. Of course she'd gotten lost in her thoughts about what the next step was for her but two hours still seemed a little excessive. That notion was immediately overwhelmed by another thought though. He'd been concerned about her wellbeing. It was ridiculous, almost laughable.

Yet…judging by the prominent frown on his forehead, it seemed it was _true._

She chuckled wryly. "You were worried about me? What happened to the guy who was trying to kill me a few nights ago?"

"He took a bullet to the belly and found himself a pretty blonde nurse to guide him back to health. Speaking of which…you don't think you could get one of the uniforms do you? I mean…not that I'm complaining about your present attire…"

Caroline glanced down at the small towel that was barely covering her body and blushed. She'd been so concerned when she'd heard Klaus' shout that she hadn't even stopped to think about the fact that she was almost naked in front of her psychopathic kidnapper. Nor had she stopped to question the fact that she _was_ concerned about him.

That definitely fell into the _compartmentalize _category.

"You're a disgusting, sick pervert," she sneered, covering up her mortification with hostility as she wrapped her arms protectively around her torso. So maybe it wasn't just mortification. Maybe there was a slither of her brain that reveled in the reaction Klaus had to her. After all, she was still a recently scorned woman whose pride had been severely wounded. Knowing that she could evoke any kind of arousal from a man, even one as warped as Klaus, helped her battered, post-Tyler ego.

"Appreciating a beautiful woman doesn't make me perverted, sweetheart. On the contrary, failure to notice your God-given gifts would be a travesty against nature."

Rolling her eyes, she let out an exhausted sigh. "Do you have to _appreciate_ in such an ogle-y way?"

"I can't appreciate with my eyes closed can I?" he smirked.

"Ugh, you're beyond insufferable."

"And you're lovely," he replied with a slight laugh. "If you didn't want me to look then why are you…displaying?"

"Umm…mostly because I thought something terrible had happened. I didn't exactly have time to get dressed when you yelled like that," she groaned. "I feel like there's this badness looming over us all the time. My nerves are beyond frayed, Klaus."

"Well, had there been another intruder and you'd appeared in front of them looking like that I'm sure you'd have rendered them powerless," he said, trying to lighten the situation. "No man could keep the blood above waist level in the presence of such beauty."

"Yeah, just call me Wonder Woman," she sighed, grabbing an oversized sweater out of her new collection of clothes and slipping it over her head. Sitting down tentatively on the corner of the bed next to Klaus, she looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm serious, though. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Up until a few days ago I was a normal girl living an ordinary life. I wasn't made for…_this._"

Her eyes strayed to the blanket covered corpse that still remained in the corner of the room. A body that she'd helped put there. This wasn't the life that she desired. She didn't want to have to worry that any moment could be her last.

However, Klaus wasn't convinced. "I don't believe that Caroline. A small town life, mired in the mundane preoccupations of the boring bourgeoisie, isn't what you're destined for. You were born to be so much more than that."

"You're wrong," she denied hotly, shaking her head and flicking little drops of water around her. "I don't want this. I have to leave. Please, Klaus, I helped you and saved your life so why won't you let me go back to _my _life? That's all I want. Just let me be free."

His heart froze at the sound of her pleas. She wanted to leave him, just like everyone did in the end. Sure, initially he'd treated her badly, but since that first night he'd been uncharacteristically amiable to her. Even that hadn't made her wish to remain at his side.

He wasn't ready to let her go and it was no longer because he feared she might expose him. It was because he _wanted _her. He _needed _her. Maybe it would be the best thing to shun her and see if cutting her out of his life made him strong again. But he was too selfish to let her go.

She was _his._

Even if she didn't know it yet.

"You're not going anywhere, Caroline," he said gruffly. "I might be injured but if you try and take one step out of that door without my permission, I'll snap your neck faster than you can blink. You, better than anyone else, should know what I'm capable of. You might believe that helping me has garnered my favor, but don't think that I'll allow you to disobey my orders."

Her breath snapped sharply in her throat.

This was the man she'd saved?

This was the man she'd been worried about?

This was the man who she thought she'd seen flickers of goodness in?

It had all been an illusion.

They weren't friends and he certainly wasn't easing off on the death threats. Even in his weakened state he was just as nasty and evil as ever. She suddenly regretted ever helping him. He would never let her go, not unless she was dead. And she didn't wish to die, even if that might be her only escape from this monster. A wolf in sheep's clothing.

"I despise you!" she seethed.

The words struck him like a blow and he reared back, hurt shining in his eyes. "You really don't understand, do you?" he asked.

"Understand what? That I'm gonna be your hostage until you get me killed?"

"No! That's not what this is."

"Then what is it? Explain it to me, Klaus, because I just don't get it. Why won't you let me leave?"

He wanted to pour out his feelings right then and there. He wanted to confess that he wanted her in every which way. But he couldn't. Admitting that would make him weak. Still, he had to find a way to keep her around without her loathing him.

Klaus sighed, running a clammy palm across his stubbly chin. "Look, if you leave now you're in danger. That Thierry lad knew about you so who knows how many of my other enemies are aware of your existence and your connection with me."

"I wasn't with you by choice," she reminded him.

"I'm well aware of that, sweetheart," he sneered. "But Thierry didn't. I doubt my father's spies and who knows else know that either."

"So this has nothing to do with the fact that you want to kill me?"

"Do you truly believe I still _want _to kill you, Caroline?"

"Well you threatened to snap my neck a couple minutes ago."

"It was to keep you safe!"

"Okay that makes total sense…in _opposite world_! You'd kill me to save me? Are you…mental?"

He sighed again. "It was a mere threat to ensure you stay. If you try to escape then I will be forced to restrain you and I really don't want to hurt you. I've become rather fond of you."

Shaking her head, she cast an incredulous look in his direction. "Wow, this is just…crazy. I don't even know how to deal with this."

"Which part troubles you?"

"All of it! My head's spinning faster than a whirling dervish. You're up and you're down. You're hot then you're cold. God, you're a Katy Perry song personified."

A small smirk formed on his lips.

"No," he said softly. "That's not what bothers you. I think you're more troubled that deep down you know that you feel more alive than you ever felt before. Go on, Caroline, admit it. There are parts of you that are coming to life…nerves that are being scintillated…just by being around me. We're more alike that you're loathed to admit."

His words struck a chord with her…a very discordant chord. She didn't like it, didn't enjoy the way the heat crept up the back of her neck while tingles traversed the length of her spine. She didn't like the way he was staring at her as if her next words could unlock the secrets of the universe.

She needed space.

Without uttering another word, for fear of spilling her tender innermost secrets, she whirled on her heel and stormed back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Bracing herself against the sink, she finally let the tears fall, not even caring that her eyes would be red and puffy.

Why the hell had the fates conspired to get her into this?

And how the hell was she ever going to get out of it?


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing. :) Sorry about the slow updates...Real life has gotten in the way recently. But I hope everyone likes this chapter! xx**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"You need to dig down deeper!"

Caroline spun around to face the baritone voice with a scathing glare. "Oh I'm sorry," she spat. "I'm not used to digging makeshift graves in the woods for dead bodies, Klaus. You could help you know."

Resting on the shovel for a moment she wiped a lock of damp, sweat soaked hair out of her face and puffed out a heavy breath. Helping a still-injured Klaus to drag the blanked wrapped body out of their motel room into the trunk of his car before driving to the woods was not an experience she ever wanted to repeat. Of course she knew that if they'd left the body in the room any longer then the stench would have alerted someone but she was still resentful that she was playing the role of flunky.

And this was wreaking havoc on her nails.

Well, at least burying a rotting corpse helped to avoid any awkward conversations between her and Klaus on a more personal level, so that was a definite check in the pro column. She'd never imagined that the ramifications of murder could actually have a positive spin. Okay, maybe positive was an exaggeration, she thought, as she glanced over at the body, waiting to be deposited in its final resting place.

Klaus flashed her a wry smile, startling her out of her musings. "I promise you that the next time we have to dig a grave, I'll be the one holding the spade," he assured her.

"Somehow that promise doesn't exactly inspire a lot of confidence."

"Caroline," he said, approaching her with a slight limp, his gait still inhibited by the pain in his stomach. "You must understand that the vile stench of death is something that I've become accustomed to. I know that it's new to you but you'll get used to it."

She recoiled in horror. "I don't want to _get used to it._ I want to go back to being a normal girl."

He laughed, raising her hackles. "This again? Oh Caroline, what would you be doing if you were at home in your comfortable small life right now? Watching the newest season of some horrendous reality show and eating ice cream? Where's your sense of adventure?"

The blonde glanced up at the clear night sky, focusing her blurry gaze on the crescent moon that was partially illuminating the velvet carpet of darkness overhead. "If creeping around in the woods under the cover of dark is your idea of adventure then you're even crazier than I suspected."

"No, actually. I can think of much more fun things to do," he said with a wink, running a finger down the curve of her arm.

Pulling away, the blonde spun around, unable to face him. She didn't want him to see the deep blush on her cheeks. There was nothing sensual about this setting and yet the moment he'd touched her everything else had melted away. Her nerves fizzed with the excitement that flooded her heated veins. She puffed out a heavy breath.

This was insanity.

She hated him.

Yes, hate was a good emotion. It was the kind of emotion that washed away any other feelings and certainly made her forget about the burning rush that tore through her core at the thought of what those fingers felt like against her skin.

"Come on," she said. "Let's just get this damn body into the ground and get the hell outta here."

With minimal help from Klaus, who she was sure was playing on his injured status, the pair rolled the body into the ground and shoveled the earth back into place.

Caroline let out a sigh of relief…a sigh that was short lived when a deep voice and the invasive beam of a flashlight cut through the darkness.

"Who's out there?" the voice called.

"Shit!" Klaus swore underneath his breath. "I think it's a guard. We need to run."

"A guard?"

"Yes, some of the woods around here have guards to keep out the kids at night. Or it could be a cop."

"Oh, a cop! That's even better, Klaus!" she hissed through her teeth.

"Hello!" the voice called again. "Who's there? It better not be any more of you damn kids!"

They heard the footsteps approaching but they were already running through the foliage, dodging the branches and bushes that were barely visible in the dim moonlight. Their heavy panting breaths seemed to echo heavily in the quiet night that stretched infinitely before them. Hot in pursuit, another pair of boots thrummed against the damp soil.

But they thought they were free and clear.

They thought they'd get away.

However, suddenly a meaty hand grasped at Caroline's arm and she stumbled to the ground, letting out a high pitched wail. Her eyes darted upward, locking on the face of a chubby middle aged man in uniform.

"Got you!" he gloated, yanking her to her feet, despite her struggles.

Caroline searched around for her companion, but she couldn't see Klaus in the dark. Where the hell was that bastard? He'd gotten away! She couldn't believe he'd happily thrown her to the wolves and run away. No, actually that wasn't true. She _could_ totally believe it…she just didn't want to accept it. During their time together she thought she'd come to mean something to him but apparently not. Apparently she was merely collateral damage that he was happily willing to sacrifice in order to save his own ass.

However, now wasn't the right time to consider Klaus' selfish and devilish nature. Right now she just needed to get herself out of this.

"Look, you got the wrong person!" she insisted, flashing her best smile at the portly guard. "I didn't do anything wrong. I just…uh…got turned around in these woods and it's easy to get lost here."

"Sure you did," he scoffed sarcastically. "And what is a young lady even doing out here at this time of night?"

Rouge blushed her cheeks as she grasped around for an answer, only managing a stuttering response. "I was…lost?"

"I don't like being fed a pile of garbage."

"It's true! I was looking for my car when you found me."

"So why did you run, Missy? I know exactly why you ran! You didn't want to have to explain your unsavory activities to me. Well, now you can explain yourself to the cops instead. And they don't take kindly to being lied to either."

"Oh my God! I told you what happened." Caroline issued a silent prayer that some ethereal force would somehow help her out of this. The last thing she needed was to end up in jail.

"It was a nice story but I know what you kids are always up to here. Polluting our society with your insatiable cravings for sex and drugs. Corrupting your innocent peers until there's no one left to be corrupted. That's what your generation is like, girl. I'm no idiot." A large, self-satisfied grin spread over his face and Caroline sighed.

She was doomed.

"Not an idiot?" a voice suddenly boomed in back of them, sparking Caroline's hope as she instantly recognized that British growl. "I beg to differ, mate!"

Caroline and the guard whirled around to face a seething Klaus wielding the large shovel they'd dug Thierry's grave with. Before anyone could draw another breath, Klaus brought the weapon crashing down with a nasty crack across the other man's head, sending him tumbling to the muddy ground.

The blonde took a large step back and suppressed a scream. "Oh God!" she breathed, flipping her eyes to Klaus in shock, trying to drink in what just happened. "Please tell me he's not dead."

"He's not dead," the Brit deadpanned, earning himself a glare. He fixed his eyes on the supine body, watching the guard weakly draw breath, and sighed. "Look, he'll be just fine. I didn't hit him hard enough to kill him. The bloke's unconscious and he'll wake up with a nasty headache but I'm sure he'll be back to terrorizing the local adolescent community before we know it."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Caroline shook her head. "Should we call 911? I mean, we can't just leave him out here. What if he dies? It'll be our fault!"

"Sweetheart…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay. Look, Caroline, you're bordering on hysterical. You need to calm down. He'll be fine out here and either he'll wake up and waddle back to where he came from or someone else will find him and help him out. We can't stick around and risk getting caught."

"Do you really have no compassion?" she demanded.

"Sometimes you must realize that compassion and a survival instinct are mutually exclusive concepts. To preserve yourself, there are occasions when it's necessary to make sacrifices."

"You'd never sacrifice yourself for someone else."

"No, I wouldn't." Klaus ran a hand through his mussed rusty locks. "And that's how I've survived this long. But I refuse to stand out here and debate the moral implications of my choices with you. We need to leave and get back to the motel. Unless you fancy a lifetime of wardrobe choices limited to a sickly shade of orange?"

The fight seeped out of her and her shoulders slumped. The blonde chewed on her lower lip, raising her tormented eyes to Klaus. "I don't think I can take any more. I'm one horrific catastrophe away from a full on meltdown."

Klaus showed her a crooked smile. "Come on, sweetheart. When else will you get to experience excitement like this in your life?"

"Umm, hopefully never!"

He chuckled and gestured for her to follow him as they set off at a trot. After what seemed like forever, they hadn't reached the car. The temperature had plummeted but Caroline was almost numb to the cold.

"Are we even close to the car?" Caroline asked, choking out the words. She was almost positive they hadn't carried the body this far when they'd they first arrived but everything looked the same and they were probably wandering in circles. The prickle of tears burned behind her eyes as the wind whipped into her. Everything seemed to hurt without respite.

"Yes," Klaus responded painfully, his teeth gritted against the pain in his side. He pointed to a small clearing. "It's just over there. But you'll have to drive, sweet Caroline. I fear I might have done my injury more damage."

"You're kidding, right?" she asked pleadingly.

"I think I've pulled my stitches."

"Great…just fuckin' fantastic!"

Finally reaching the car, the clambered inside and Caroline sparked up the engine, still looking wildly behind her to ensure they weren't being followed. Even though she was fairly certain their pursuer was still laying unconscious where they'd left him, her nerves were so thoroughly frazzled that she couldn't be sure of anything anymore. As she pulled away, spinning the wheels a little in the marshy ground, she held her breath.

Couldn't she just have one day when something horrific didn't happen to her?

Next to her, Klaus clutched at the side of his stomach, an outline of blood seeping through the white material of his t-shirt. He leaned his head back against the seat, screwing his eyes shut. "Bloody hell! Why does nothing ever go right?"

"Gee, I don't know," his companion retorted sardonically. "Do you think it might be because the universe doesn't want to make things easy for bad people? Maybe it's that little thing called Karma."

"Rubbish! The tale of karma is a nightmare story for little children so they'll eat their peas and do their homework. Life is what we make it, Caroline."

"You're right. But you make life harder for yourself and everyone else around you by doing stupid things."

"Like what exactly?"

"Like hitting that guard over the head. You could have seriously hurt the guy!"

"Would you have preferred he wrangled us into jail? Is death row an alluring prospect to you?"

"You're an idiot. I just mean that there are other ways than violence to deal with stuff. Your go-to solution for everything is to hurt someone instead of trying to talk it out."

Klaus rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Please, why don't you outline all my other indiscretions too? Being thoroughly insulted by the omniscient Mademoiselle Caroline is what I live for!" he spat haughtily.

"Okay, here's one…killing Thierry. You didn't have to murder the poor guy. If you didn't kill him we wouldn't be here right now, burying him."

"We wouldn't be here, period! We'd be the corpses instead of him!" he yelled, the drawl of his British baritone becoming even more pronounced.

"That doesn't make it okay!"

"Oh! You know, I wondered when this was going to come back around and bite me in the ass. I knew you weren't about to let it go so easily. Is your memory so short that you've forgotten what his plan was? That mental bloke wanted to kill me and dispatch with you just as easily. You said it yourself, if I hadn't have killed him you'd have been dead meat."

"I know…but I've had the time to think about it since then. Maybe we could have found another way."

"And what way is that? As much as it pains me to bloody well say it, no matter what happened to me I couldn't let Thierry live for fear of what he'd do to you."

Caroline froze.

What did that mean?

"What are you saying?" she asked tentatively. "That you actually care what happens to me?" The scoff in her voice was forced, like a tiny part of her _wanted_ to believe she wasn't just the hostage he'd forced into the trunk of his car on a faceless New York street.

"I've gotten used to having you around. I didn't want Thierry to hurt you and I didn't want that guard to take you. Just like you didn't want to see me bleed to death…which may still happen…" He glanced down at the trickle of blood on his shirt from his reopened wound. "I wouldn't like to imagine you suffering a horrific fate at anybody's hands. Well, except for mine, perhaps. I do believe we have attained a level of mutual…"

"Disgust?"

"Affection."

"I'm gonna stick with disgust," she affirmed, oozing with false certainty, trying to diffuse the growing tension that was resurfacing between the pair of them.

"For now," he smiled confidently. "But I'm sure you know that it's always wise to expect the unexpected."

Caroline swallowed heavily, quietly contemplating the ramifications of the conversation. Every exchange between them made her increasingly confused…not just about his intentions toward her, but also about what she felt for him.

Did she care about him?

Did she _like _him?

No…that was impossible.

Hate him, hate him, hate him…her mind chanted endlessly.

And if there was one thing she still maintained control over, it was her own mind.

It was just a pity that her heart didn't seem to want to fall in line too.

Finally, after a long silence they arrived back at the motel and the pair wearily climbed out of the car. With hesitation, Caroline helped Klaus limp back toward the room, sighing as he clung to her just a little too tightly. Things were weirdly comfortable between them in that respect and that made her very uncomfortable.

Depositing him on the bed, she let out a sigh and slumped down onto the covers next to him.

"Do you think that guard's gonna find us?"

"Doubtful, love. The poor bloke probably struggles to find his own dick in the shower."

"You're gross," she said, wrinkling her nose. "I'm just worried. What if he gets suspicious about what we were doing out there and finds the grave? I mean, he saw us. He could identify us. What if he…?"

"Caroline, I highly doubt he suspects we were out there burying a body. He probably thinks you were out there scouting for a drink, maybe some drugs, and a little bit of fun. He didn't seem like a beacon of intelligent thought."

"I hope you're right. If the cops get on our trail, we're screwed. I'm totally not feeling a shootout with the law right now."

"A shootout? Oh you really are embracing your Bonnie Parker role aren't you?" he laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Whatever, you say love."

Their eyes met for brief instant, and Caroline struggled to identify the emotion that flickered behind Klaus' icy gaze. Sometimes she felt like she was getting to read him easily, but in times like this, fraught with the emotion and intensity of another horrible experience, he closed himself to her.

"Listen, Klaus, I'm gonna need to take a look at your wound," she said softly, deflecting the conversation away from entering any kind of uncomfortable territory. "Sewing your flesh together was bad enough the first time. I'm seriously hoping I don't need to do it again."

"Really? I'd have thought you might enjoy inflicting a little pain on me, Caroline." His voice dropped to a sultry whisper and his eyes flickered sideways toward hers. "You know, I'm sure, that a little pain is always a good way to enhance pleasure."

Her mouth contorted in repulsion as soon as the meaning of his insinuation registered with her weary brain. "Ugh, you're such a pig!"

"Perhaps, but that doesn't make it any less true. When you're ready to try it, just let me know."

"Klaus," she said sweetly. "I'm always ready to hurt you. Would a kick to the balls be okay?"

He let out a deep laugh. "If you're set on focusing on my balls, I'd prefer you treated them a bit nicer." Another chuckle slipped from his pursed lips but this time it was followed by a pained wince as the movement tugged at his poor belly.

"Come on. Just stop with the doublespeak, okay? And I don't wanna talk about your…balls," she reprimanded, ignoring the gooseflesh rising on her arms.

"I believe you were the one who raised the subject, Caroline."

"Sure I did. Just another regret to add to my ever growing list."

Tucking her hair behind her ears, she peeled his shirt away and inspected the wound on his stomach. It was still an angry red color and crusted with newly dried blood from where he'd strained the wound. Sucking in air between her teeth she sighed and shook her head. He'd irritated it for sure, but it didn't look like he'd done any major damage.

"Am I gonna live, nurse?" he joked.

Caroline mock pouted and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. You'll survive."

He grinned. "Lucky escape, huh? I suppose that man could have apprehended us if not for my quick thinking and we'd be toast."

"If by toast you mean serving 25 to life, then yes, you're right."

"Makes you think just how short life is, doesn't it?" he drawled, his voice suddenly seeming to drop a whole octave. "You know…_carpe diem_ and all that?"

"_Carpe diem?"_

"It means "seize the day". Don't wait for the moment to come to you, just take it by the horns and live it like it's your last."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm starting to think that any moment could be my last…literally."

"All the more reason to follow my advice," he smirked.

"Thanks, Dear Abby. Maybe I can catch some more of your enchanting wisdom in your next bestselling advice column."

"I'm serious," he said, inching closer to her. "Don't keep running, Caroline. Running away from me is like running on a treadmill. You'll feel like you're getting away but in reality you're even easier to catch. Just let yourself feel it."

The blonde gulped, wiping her sweaty palms on the front of her jeans. "What are you talking about?"

"You already know."

Before she could catch her breath or process what he was saying, Klaus leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. For a split second she relished the contact, frozen in that very instant. His plump lips were barely even touching hers and yet it stirred a burning passion in her belly that she would forever deny.

Nothing else existed and even the air seemed to have vanished from the room. It was just an empty void filled only with their quiet breaths. Blood was boiling hot and freezing to ice in her veins and her heart seemed to be struggling to continue to pump in her constricted chest. She could almost taste the mint of his toothpaste and the spicy, deeply earthy scent that was so quintessentially Klaus invaded every one of her senses.

Klaus' lips were on hers.

Any moment he could deepen it and it would solidify into a _real _kiss.

"Let me feel you, Caroline," he whispered, his hot breaths tickling her raspberry pout.

Like a freight train, the sound of his voice cracking through the air, brought her back to her senses like a whip. The young blonde darted away from him, leaping up off of the bed and almost hitting the far side wall.

"No!" she cried, swiping at her lips with the back of her hand in a fruitless attempt to erase the memory of the almost-kiss. "You've lost your mind. This…whatever it is…can never happen. You're my kidnapper! We just spend the past few hours burying a poor guy that we murdered."

He raised his stony visage, locking eyes with her frantic baby blues. "Yes, and the operative word is…_we. We_ did it, Caroline,"

"No…there's no we. There's you and there's me and the two of us don't fit together. I could never have feelings for a…_monster _like you. There's nothing good in you!" she ranted, trying to convince herself. "I don't want your innuendos, or your sly touches. And I definitely don't want your kisses! So just…leave me alone."

Before he could try and lure her back in with his pretty words she was careening to the bathroom again, locking him out of her presence and out of her heart. As she stared at the disheveled face in the mirror she barely even recognized herself. She'd almost given into him and it went against everything she believed in.

He was carefully working himself under her skin and she wondered just how much longer she could actually hold out. The man had snuck past her defenses without her consciousness realizing what he was doing. But now he was firmly lodged in there.

Caroline Forbes…control freak extraordinaire…was teetering on the brink of an abyss.

And she wasn't sure how to pull herself back from it.

And even worse…there was a part of her that didn't want to pull back…

Deep down…there was a tiny part that wanted to dive right in…whatever the consequences may be.

As Klaus stared at the closed door, listening to the stifled sobs on the other side, he let out a small sigh. He knew he should be deterred by Caroline's horrified declaration, rebutting his affections.

But he wasn't.

If anything her defiant dismissal of him had only strengthened his resolve to have her. He knew that he was wheedling his way into her heart and it was only a matter of time until she crumbled against his onslaught.

She would be his…whatever the consequences may be.

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter and the next one will be coming soon. x


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all of the reviews. x

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

_Caroline's eyes opened to the dim light of the room as she felt a depression on the bed next to her. Moaning lightly, she rolled over, smiling softly as she came face to face with Klaus. She could smell the spice of his cologne and surreptitiously breathed in the pleasant scent, luxuriating in it. His rugged features were partly concealed by the shadows, giving him an ethereal air. _

_He _was_ ethereal, she supposed. A man trapped between worlds with no anchor strong enough to keep him rooted in either. _

_"__What are you doing?" she asked, her voice husky from sleep._

_"__Watching you," he responded cryptically._

_"__Creepy," she giggled without any malice._

_"__I beg to differ, sweetheart. Such beauty is to be admired and revered, like the finest paintings of the Old Masters of Italy. Of course, even the finest works of art pale into insignificance in comparison to you."_

_Caroline rolled her eyes. "You know, compliments will get you nowhere. I'm way too smart to be seduced by you."_

_"__Is that so? Is that why I'm lodged in your subconscious so deeply that you can't help but wish for your deepest fantasies to be realized under the dark cover of night? It's what your body cries out for, to realize the naughty little secrets you won't even admit to yourself. Tell me, Caroline, that you don't long to be ravished like a wanton woman until your body screams for release? Be truthful."_

_She swallowed thickly, casting her eyes away from his piercing gaze. "I don't…I'm not…"_

_"__You do! And you are!" he insisted, a slightly mocking tone cutting through his soft voice. "Why won't you let yourself feel it, love? All the salty tears you let drip from those baby doll eyes won't wash away the desires gathering within you like the most delicious tempest. You know I want you. You've seen the way I watch you, the way I undress you with my eyes. I don't believe that you haven't noticed how my breath catches in my throat when you're near. I affect you just as deeply as you affect me. You witnessed it when my lips moved against yours. You've felt the heat between us, Caroline. You feel it every day!"_

_"__There's no…heat!" she countered, desperately attempting to think about anything else other than the intense burning that was searing through her core right at that very moment. "There's nothing! I could never feel anything for a man like you, not after the things you've done. There'd still be a decomposing corpse in our bedroom if I hadn't almost broken my back getting rid of it!"_

_"__Our bedroom? I like the sound of that, princess. It sounds so…cozy." His eyes twinkled as the worlds bubbled like molten chocolate from his raspberry lips._

_"__Shut up! And stop focusing on the wrong things. There's no cozy here. You're a monster!"_

_Klaus shrugged. "A terrible fate it must be to be consigned to history as nothing more than an irredeemable monster! Maybe that is all I can aspire to be, but don't forget, darling, that I'm not the only one with bloodstained hands now. You're my Lady Macbeth, Caroline. And a part of you loves that. Deep down you're drawn to my darkness. It calls to you like a specter in the night."_

_"__You're wrong. That's not who I am. And I won't let myself fall for you, Klaus. Not now, not ever."_

_His lips dipped down to her ear, his presence making her feel like she was no longer in control of her body as his hands settled on her arms. "You'll give in eventually. You might be the Queen of Control but even you can't fight your carnal desires forever. If you keep on trying it will consume you. Just imagine the intensity of it, love. Imagine how good we could be together. We'd be an unstoppable team out there in the world, Caroline. But in here? We'd be explosive. I could make your body feel things you didn't know were possible. I could send you soaring to heights far higher than any other talented pair of hands…or tongue…is capable of. I'd have you screaming my name."_

_"__I can't!" she cried, her heart hammering against her chest. "It would be wrong."_

_"__Something that feels so right can't be wrong," he grinned. _

_"__I can't," she repeated. "I just…I can't!"_

_She screwed her eyes shut, murmuring to herself. She couldn't let him into her body because she knew that it wouldn't be long before he would burrow into her heart. It would destroy her from the inside out. _

_It would destroy the both of them._

_She opened her mouth to explain, willing away the dizziness…_

And sat bolt upright in the bed.

A dream? It had all been a dream.

Caroline simultaneously exhaled with relief and felt her heart clench with worry. Why the hell was she dreaming about Klaus like that?

It terrified her.

It made her hate herself.

It made her wonder what it would be like if it happened for real.

Of course, she'd almost had that chance a week earlier, the night they buried Thierry's body. His lips had barely touched hers but even so she'd dangled over a perilous precipice. She knew she was playing with fire in allowing him so close but her stupid heart didn't seem to want to take that hint.

She had fled from Klaus that night, and she'd been trying to avoid allowing him so dangerously close ever since. Or at least avoid those kinds of situations as much as possible considering they were trapped together every moment of the day.

Thankfully, since that night, things had remained calm for them in terms of external antagonists. The guard hadn't come after them and no one else had yet attacked but that didn't mean things were clear and easy for either of the pair. If anything, every day only heightened their shared tension and Caroline was still far from comfortable.

A part of her longed for escape from the silken prison that he'd woven around her.

In some ways she felt like she'd missed her window of opportunity to run away from him yet in other ways she was glad that she'd saved him. Maybe she was even glad to have him in her life.

Of course she wouldn't such a horrific truth admit to anyone, not even herself.

After burying the body, they'd left the motel the next day, hopping between motels until they finally wound up in Pennsylvania. The journeys passed in waves of pulsating awkwardness. Klaus showered the blonde with innuendoes while Caroline ensured she staunchly avoided discussing anything that might be blooming between the two of them.

Klaus stressed that it was imperative they didn't remain in one place for too long since Klaus was sure that Mikael had regrouped and would be sending his agents out in force to torment him again. Still, he wouldn't tell her more about his father no matter how many times she probed and prodded, but the name still filled her with a horrible sensation of foreboding. Mikael was bad news and she prayed she never had to come face to face with the man.

Aside from the awkward tension that had arisen in the aftermath of their unresolved kiss, they'd managed to settle into an easy routine. However, the blonde couldn't help but wonder if they'd briefly docked on an island of respite in an ocean of despair.

No longer did he shower her with barbed threats, or even treat her like a prisoner but it was like she lived on a knife edge waiting for the cutting blow to come.

She felt like she lived her life in a minefield of ticking time bombs, unsure which one would explode first.

Would it be his temper or his desires?

Many times she silently questioned whether her friends were wondering what had happened to her, if they were worried about where she was, if they'd called the cops or contacted her parents to find out why she hadn't returned back to Mystic Falls. In spite of her apparent truce with Klaus, he still hadn't returned her phone, and watched her closely enough to ensure she didn't betray him, so she had no way of contacting them. The weird thing was that she didn't miss them or her home as much as she should have.

She didn't even miss Tyler.

Being around Klaus was an all-encompassing experience and when she was with him, even on the bad days, nothing else really mattered. Not that she'd ever admit that…even in her dreams.

She'd never experienced something like that before, being with a person who completely consumed you. It couldn't even be called a romantic thing because nothing of that kind had happened between them since he'd tried to kiss her.

No, this was something more…something different.

And it terrified her.

Although she'd been coasting along, losing herself in the newly familiar routine, she knew that things wouldn't stay the same indefinitely. Eventually the dynamics had to shift, and apparently it wouod be her dreams to betray her first in that respect.

Lying restlessly in her bed, trying to scrub her brain clean of her treacherous dream, she sightlessly stared up at the ceiling. The young woman contemplated exactly what she was going to do but solutions didn't come easily. She could fend off Klaus' surreptitious advances in the harsh light of day but how was she expected to deal with her _own mind_ craving the release that would come from giving into Klaus?

The words his dream self had uttered to her flooded back into her mind.

_"__You'll give in eventually. You might be the Queen of Control but even you can't fight your carnal desires forever._"

She was terrified that he was right. It was only a matter of time and the faster she ran, the weaker she grew.

_"__I affect you just as deeply as you affect me."_

Damn him! But he was right.

_"__I could send you soaring to heights far higher than any other talented pair of hands…or tongue…is capable of. I'd have you screaming my name."_

Even though the words were only a figment of her _own _imagination, the flush of heat that burned her from the inside out didn't seem to acknowledge that face. God! Why did her body and heart not want to listen to her head?

Okay, keeping a steady distance from him was the only option.

She realized that it wasn't even the evil within him that scared her. No, what terrified her even more deeply was the _good _that he possessed. The blonde couldn't deny that when he wasn't being vicious, he was pretty good company, knowledgeable about the world and in possession of a dry sense of humor.

Of course she wouldn't admit that she _liked _him because such a thought was pure insanity.

So she pushed it to the back of her mind and remained firmly entrenched in denial.

It was an issue that she refused to dwell on.

Perhaps that was why it manifested in her dreams. _Dream Klaus_ urged her to admit that she felt some kind of attraction to him. _Real Klaus _didn't verbalize his desires like his dream counterpart but she could feel that there was _something _he wanted from her that stretched beyond the tentative friendship she'd agreed to.

Caroline pushed a lock of damp hair out of her eyes, and hugged her knees to her chest. She glanced over at Klaus, who was sleeping on the chair only feet away from her. In sleep he looked so young and innocent. Knowing what he was capable of, she wondered just how many people he'd deceived with those boyish looks.

Klaus' sudden pained roar tore her from her thoughts. She frantically looked around for some sign of danger when she suddenly realized that Klaus was still asleep.

He was having a nightmare.

Crawling out of the bed, she cautiously padded over to him.

Okay, so this definitely wasn't _keeping her distance_ but he seemed so distressed that rational thought flew from her addled brain.

Hesitating for only a split second, she laid a gentle hand on his arm, hoping that her tender touch would calm him down.

Unfortunately, it seemed to have the opposite effect, inciting his distress. One of his strong hands lurched out, grabbing her around her neck and squeezing.

"Klaus!" she choked hoarsely, flailing as she desperately tried to wake him up. "Klaus."

She wasn't sure if it was her cries, or the way she pounded against his chest that roused him, but suddenly his eyes popped open, his feral gaze shooting to her.

Klaus loosened the grip on her throat as he surfaced fully back to consciousness, guilt at his actions flickering in his eyes. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?" he demanded, his voice rough with sleep.

She wiped away the pained tears that were running from the eyes and cleared her throat. "I wasn't thinking. You seemed…upset. I guess I tried to reach out."

"Not a good idea to prod a sleeping wolf, love. I could have killed you."

Caroline stared at him for several moments, wondering if his anger was directed at her or himself. She massaged her bruised neck, sighing. "I just thought you were having a nightmare. You seemed like you were in pain and I didn't want to see anyone like that. Not even you."

"Why do you keep on trying to help me?" he wondered, genuinely curious.

"I guess maybe because you seem like you need it. Maybe we both do."

"Do we?" he asked with a strangely reticent tone lacing his voice. "Do you believe _I'm_ worth your time and help? Shouldn't you be doing your usual running away and locking yourself in the bathroom trick that's become your trade mark?"

She hung her head in shame. Following Thierry's death, dingy motel bathrooms had become her sanctuary. It gave her a place to be alone with her tears and her wallowing. A place where she didn't have to confront the _reason _for the constant internal struggle that was raging between her heart and her head.

"Klaus…" she started, trying to form the words to explain herself, but sadly failing.

"Don't!" he cut in. "Don't make excuses…just be honest with me!"

Although his voice was harsh, even bordering on threatening, she could hear the concealed plea in his words. He wanted her to validate him, make him believe that there was something worth saving in spite of his convictions that he wasn't. She wasn't sure why he was being so unusually unguarded but it touched the very depths of her soul. It kind of reminded her of the way he'd urged her to give in to him in her dreams.

Caroline shuddered, swallowing deeply. She hated it when people posed questions like that to her.

"I wouldn't still be here if I didn't believe that there was something worth saving in you," she admitted honestly. "All threats of murder aside…we both know if I'd run when you were sick I could have gotten away. But there's something…something in you. Something I see when you're not acting like an asshole. It's like this…spark. And even if it's faint and kinda spotty, it's there. If I didn't see that I wouldn't be helping you."

He nodded, pursing his lips together in silent contemplation. The cover of darkness afforded the both of them a level of honesty that would be obliterated by the first rays of the sun.

It was times like this that she wished she could read thoughts as they lapsed into a cool quietness.

"So…what was your dream about?" she asked him, the silence suddenly choking her more thoroughly than his hands had been able to.

He huffed out a ragged breath, turning his face away from hers. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"That's strange because I don't believe I would've asked if I didn't want to know."

One side of his mouth curved upward, his head shaking from side to side. "If you must know, it was about Mikael."

Caroline felt her heart clench. She knew that Klaus hated the man who'd raised him. After all, Mikael was determined to see his son dead in the ground. But she didn't know details about their relationship and it was unusual for Klaus to be open about the relationship with his father. "What about him?" she probed gently.

"It…it was more of a memory than a dream," he admitted before he could stop himself. "When I was a boy I used to go out on my bike with two of my brothers, Elijah and Kol. One day, when I was nine years old, I hit a stone on the ride and broke one of the spokes on my wheel. When I returned home with them, I informed Mikael of the incident. He…he was furious. He told me that he wasn't willing to spend good money to replace the wheel and that it was my own fault if I ruined everything."

He paused, smiling sadly when Caroline placed a gentle hand on his arm in comfort and encouragement. "It's okay," she whispered. "Go on."

Klaus swallowed and gazed down at his hands. "The next day he came into my room with…with my bike in bits. He'd dismantled it in punishment for what I did, for breaking it. And then…he spent the rest of the day beating me bloody with each and every part." He paused, hating the memory of his weakness as if flooded over him. He knew Caroline had to be silently judging him for being so pathetic and he despised himself for telling her. But his mouth and his brain seemed to have disconnected and he couldn't stop. "He listed every single one of my faults to me between his hits and punches."

Refusing to look up, Klaus waited for Caroline's inevitable laugh or sneer. He immediately regretted telling her about his father. There was no bigger sin than weakness and he'd learned early that people pounced at the first sign of spilled blood. He couldn't stand the thought of this blonde who'd whisked his world up into a whirlwind of confliction seeing him as anything less than the Alpha male. Even worse, he feared the idea that she might pity him. Pity and respect could never co-exist in the same house.

He cursed himself for voicing his pain.

How would she look at him now?

However, no mockery was forthcoming from the blonde. Nor did he see pity in her eyes. Instead he was shocked when she shook her head in disgust. But the disgust wasn't aimed at him. It was aimed at his abuser. And he could see the rush of anger that was present in her stiff posture.

"God, Klaus! Mikael is a fucking bastard. He's evil. You didn't deserve that. None of it was your fault."

"You don't think me weak and foolish?"

"You were a child! Mikael is a total psycho and somebody should've stopped him a long time ago. Men like him shouldn't still be walking around. A father is supposed to protect his children, not destroy them. God knows, I thought my own Dad was a deadbeat, but he's in the running for Father of the Year compared to Mikael. You can't blame yourself for his failings. Can't you see that?"

"I…I always believed he did it because he saw the innate badness in my soul. I always thought that on some level perhaps he was correct and I warranted such ill treatment."

She stared at him for a moment. This was Klaus in the raw, without the wall he built around himself each and every day. This was the grown up boy who'd been crushed by the primary male role model in his life.

And her heart ached for him.

"You didn't deserve it. I've seen flashes of the man you could have been, Klaus, if you hadn't been treated so badly by your father."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I mean, when we met you would have obliterated any threat but you didn't kill that guard in the woods. I can see…changes in you."

"I admit it was a little unusual of me to leave someone…anyone…alive in such a situation."

"No…you did it because there's a part of you that's _good._"

He laughed sadly, his eyes betraying the struggle that was raging in his psyche. "I didn't restrain myself from killing him because deep down I'm a white hat, sweetheart. I did it because…I did it for you."

"What do you mean?"

He ducked his head, reluctant to make contact with her probing gaze. "I didn't want to watch you suffer another bloodstain on your conscience. I'm not saying I'll never kill again. In fact, the truth is quite the opposite. It's almost certain my hands will be painted scarlet on many occasions in the future. But right there and then and I didn't want to see you in any more pain."

Caroline stared at him in stunned silence. She wasn't sure how to react to that admission. He'd spared a life to save her from her own inner turmoil. It seemed so out of character for him that she was giving serious consideration to the fact that she sorely needed to reevaluate his character.

Without stopping to consider the implications of her actions, Caroline placed tentative arms around him, burying her face in the juncture of his neck and shoulder. She'd spent every waking minute trying to run from whatever was happening between them but she couldn't run now. He was a wounded bird and she instinctively needed to comfort him.

After an awkward few seconds, she felt herself cradled tightly in his arms, his chin nestled against her soft golden locks. She heard him draw in a tight breath as he inhaled the sweet vanilla scent of her hair.

Ensconced in his hold, Caroline choked out a quiet sob at the thought of this monstrous man hurting a child. Whatever Klaus had done in adulthood, Mikael had taken out his anger on an innocent child. That was unforgivable and she swore to herself that she'd tear Mikael apart with her own hands if she ever had the misfortune to meet the bastard.

Suddenly she started to understand Klaus a little better.

He was a man who'd been twisted and shaped in the image of a monster during the most crucial stages of his life. He was someone who'd tried to prove his own worth time and time again because he believed that he was _only_ capable of being bad and doing bad things.

But if he was going to be _bad_ then he was damn well going to be the _baddest._

And deep inside of him, there was still that little boy who just wanted someone to tell him he was worth something.

That little boy who just wanted to _be_ somebody.

A cry erupted inside of her because it was a feeling that resonated with Caroline. She was someone who'd spent her life fighting against being second best to everyone and everything. While she couldn't compare her own experiences with the horrific trauma that Klaus had endured, she knew that cold sensation of never being good enough.

She and Klaus were so different.

Yet, fundamentally they were the same.

Two sides of the same broken coin, just searching for someone to care.

"We should get some sleep," she finally whispered, strangely reluctant to leave his embrace.

"You're right, love," he agreed, untangling himself from the blonde.

Caroline chewed nervously on her lower lip and took a deep breath. "Do you maybe…want to share the bed?"

He blinked, startled by the offer. "With you?"

"No, with the 300lb guy next door!" she commented sarcastically. "Of course with me!"

A lopsided smile tugged at one corner of his mouth and his chest puffed out as his confidence suddenly came flooding back. "You don't have to ask me twice, sweetheart."

"Ugh, I forgot you're a pervert. Maybe I should change my mind," she joked.

"Sorry, love, you can't rescind an offer like that once you've made it. Don't you know that it's bad form to tempt a man with the promise of paradise only to cast him down into the fires of hell?"

"You promise to be good?"

He leaned close to her and he could feel the smile against the shell of her ear. "I'm bad at being good, sweetheart. But I'm very good at being bad."

"Right…well, let's put it this way. You use it…you lose it. Got it?"

"Absolutely. You're saying…I won't be taking you to the highest heights _tonight_?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she vividly recalled dream-Klaus' seduction but she shook off the rush of tingles that rushed through her body.

"Not tonight…not ever. Keep it in your pants. We're just…friends."

"If believing that makes you feel better, then I shall allow you that luxury, Caroline…for now."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline turned away and headed toward the bed. She was glad that the room was so dark. The last thing she wanted was for Klaus to see the bright red blush on her cheeks or the nervous rise and fall of her chest.

Sleeping next to Klaus might have been the scariest thing she'd ever done.

Tentatively, she stiffly lay down on the starchy white sheets, trying to keep a fair space between her and Klaus. The dip of the mattress as he climbed in behind trigged her heart to race even more vigorously. And he definitely didn't understand the concept of personal space as he snuggled up in back of her. For several moments she lay rigidly, unsure as to what to do or say.

She didn't know how to tell him to move away without sounding like a bitch and she definitely didn't want to try to wiggle out of his grasp and inadvertently brush against any of Klaus'… _intimate places._

However, weirdly enough the hot rush of his breath on the nape of her neck actually lulled her into a relaxed sleep. The petite blonde moaned gently, allowing herself to drift away back into Morpheus' arms.

Unlike Caroline, Klaus didn't manage to fall asleep for a long time.

Holding this amazing woman in his arms was something he'd never really imagined would come to fruition. Oh, he'd fantasized about it but he wasn't sure she'd willingly allow it. And now that he had her so close, he wanted to savor every second. He longed to memorize the sweet scent of her hair, the silky feel of her skin against his, the sound of her quiet breathing. He'd stash these precious memories away in a vault deep within his mind.

He wasn't a man who would ever be permitted past Saint Peter's pearly gates. But at that moment he could not have cared less because he didn't imagine heaven could be any more glorious a paradise than lying next to Caroline.

Strangely, he wasn't even fazed that he'd poured out one of his deepest secrets to the young woman. It actually felt _good_ to have told her, like a small weight lifted from him. Okay, so he'd only shed one tiny pebble from the mass of boulders that he carried on his shoulders, but it was something.

And her reaction to his confession truly drove home the realization that Caroline was something _exquisite. _

Closing his eyes, he cradled her gently against him. The pull of sleep was calling to him, years of weariness taking a toll on him. As he finally slipped back into slumber, curled against the petite blonde, Klaus found the best rest he'd had in as long as he could remember.

Neither of them dreamed again that night.

They knew dreams and nightmares might return in the harsh light of day, but for those fleeting hours they were free.

It wouldn't…and couldn't…last.

Deep in sleep the blonde didn't notice the wince of pain on Klaus' face that came with every breath.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the awesome reviews! It means a lot to me to read such amazing comments. :) So I hope you all enjoy this _extra extra extra_ long chapter. x

* * *

**Chapter 12**

As Caroline drifted slowly back to wakefulness, it gradually dawned on her that her body was entwined with Klaus', her head cradled against his chest. His arms were gently banded around her, one large hand splayed on the top of her thigh.

The young blonde tensed immediately, unsure of how to react in this situation. She made a conscious effort to ignore the heat that radiated out from that warm appendage sending tingling shockwaves to her core.

Cricking her neck, the blonde glanced over at him. A subtle smile danced on her lips as she drank in his sleeping form. Once again she remarked with surprise that in his unconscious state he looked so innocent, not at all like a murderer.

_More like a lost little boy._

Caroline sighed.

The whole concept should have been horrifying, but she'd had the best night's sleep in so long resting in his embrace.

It was a strange and slightly unnerving feeling to find such solace in the arms of a killer.

She would never have pictured herself in this situation, sleeping peacefully beside Klaus, waking up in his arms, but it wasn't unpleasant.

Did that make her a terrible person?

She knew that any rational person would have headed for the hills the moment they got the chance instead of digging bullets out of their kidnapper, or even worse, _cuddling_ with them.

Well, that meant she'd clearly officially gone insane.

Caroline took a moment to imagine what her friends would say.

Her best friends, Elena and Bonnie, would probably be concerned that she was teetering on the precipice of a nervous breakdown or having some post-Tyler crisis. She could envisage Elena's disappointed pout and Bonnie's disapproving stare in her mind's eye. No doubt they'd try to warn her against the dangers of getting too comfortable around a man like Klaus.

In point of fact, Caroline knew she should probably warn herself of the dangers of getting comfortable around him but she couldn't help but think there was a side of him that came out around her that was actually likeable and she was drawn to him, like it or not.

He could be playful, funny, even sweet.

When he'd asked her for her friendship the night of Theirry's death, in spite of herself, her heart had melted like an open carton of ice cream on a hot Virginia summer's day. And the previous evening, when he'd poured out one of his most traumatic memories, he'd revealed more than he knew.

He gave her a part of himself, and she'd accepted that part.

Maybe it would all come back to bite her in the ass, but she was actually starting to _like _him.

And she couldn't find it in her to reproach herself for that.

At least not right then…but she was sure the reproaching would return in force later.

"Morning, love," a husky sleep filled voice greeted her, pulling her from her musings.

Her blue eyes flickered up to meet his and Caroline smiled. "Hey," she said softly. "How are you feeling?"

Something that could have been embarrassment passed over his face as the events of the previous night flashed through his memory. It wasn't often that he had a beautiful woman tend to him when he suffered one of his horrible recurring nightmares.

Especially when that woman was still _technically_ his hostage, although they no longer maintained the kidnapper/kidnapee dynamics.

In fact, he'd never had _anyone_ tend to him before. Even his mother hadn't been a source of comfort for him when he woke up screaming as a child, the shadows taunting him with the every present ghoul of his father.

To wake up with Caroline in _this _position, where she might be very aware of just what she was doing to his body made everything even more intense, even more _real_. He was sure he could feel his engorged cock pressing heavily through into the silky-smooth skin of her side.

As if his fleeting thought alerted her to his bodily workings, Caroline's eyes widened when she noted the hard length pressing into her hip. Klaus expected to see disgust etched on her face as he glanced over but strangely enough he didn't.

Instead he saw…curiosity? And maybe a touch of arousal.

Now _that_ he could work with.

He craned his neck, whispers of his breath caressing the column of Caroline's silken neck.

"I'm better than I've been in a long while. You're so warm, so soft," he murmured, gently tightening his grip just in case she got scared and tried to flee. He suppressed the wince that crossed his face from the movement. "And you smell absolutely delicious."

However, Caroline was still lingering in that soft, hazy place between sleep and genuine consciousness, so she simply sighed relaxing into his embrace.

"It's probably my perfume," she joked. "The one _you_ bought for me at the mall. I guess you are pretty handy to have around for some things."

"No, sweetheart. The scent of which I speak is all you. It's an innate sweetness that radiates from your delectable skin."

As if to demonstrate just how delectable her skin was, he caressed the juncture of her neck and shoulder with his lips, peppering the creamy column of her neck with barely-there kisses. Unfortunately for Klaus, the action didn't exactly have the desired effect. Instead of stoking the fires of Caroline's burgeoning passion, it brought the reality of what was happening slamming back into her.

Trying to deflect the events away from the path that could only lead to badness, Caroline forced a laugh. "Well, I'm not breakfast and we really should get something to eat. I mean, we only got a few hours sleep and we need to keep our energy up. You know, worrying burns a hell of a lot of calories so I'm burning through like a billion a day right now. And I'm babbling. So I'm just gonna stop with the whole talking thing and get out of bed."

"Don't," he warned her pleadingly. Before she could evade him, he spun her around, forcing her face to face with him. "I have something I need to say. Last night I shared something with you that I've never told anyone before. Even my siblings don't know the whole truth about the wrath Mikael wrought upon me. I don't trust anyone, much less a woman who's virtually a stranger to me."

"You chose to tell me those things."

"Yes, and in some ways I deeply regret it. I probably shouldn't have armed you with the suitable ammunition that you'd need to wound me."

"I wouldn't do that, Klaus. That's not the kind of girl I am."

"I'd like to believe that, but as you might have noticed, garnering my trust is a hard won feat. And keeping my trust has proved an impossibility for everyone. But, things are what they are now and the chips will fall wherever they may. The truth is that I let you in. Now it's your turn."

"My turn for what? You want me to share my deepest and darkest secrets?"

"No, Caroline. I just want you to let me in to your heart. You're like no one I've ever met before. There's a light in you that radiates more brightly than the most exquisite star. You glow with goodness. But I sense the fear in you. The fear you have around me."

"Well you did kidnap me," she remarked wryly. Licking her lips, she sighed. "What do you want from me?"

"Only what you're willing to give. But please, stop running away from what you feel. Let yourself feel it…revel in it."

"I…I don't know how," she admitted. "My whole life was always planned out. I was captain of the cheer squad, my grades were beyond awesome, I had a boyfriend with an amazing career in front of him. And then…then _you_ happened. You don't fit in to my plans. You're unpredictable and I don't how to deal with that. It makes me want to hate you."

"Do you hate me?" he asked seriously, his intense gaze scalding her.

"I don't know how I feel. I never expected any of this to happen."

"Sometimes the most unexpected things in life turn out to be the best."

"And sometimes…they kill you."

"I can't deny that truth. The question is…are you willing to take that risk?"

And that was the million dollar question.

Was she willing to take a chance on an unstable sociopathic murderer?

He could be sweet and caring, passionate and exciting without any doubts. But did that mean she wanted to link her own destiny to someone who could kill her in the heat of a single temper tantrum? Her mind was too busy trying to untangle the contradictions that she couldn't even begin to achieve the clarity to make a decision.

She gazed up at him, their eyes locking. He waited expectantly and his gaze drifted down to her lips, his own moistened with a sweep of his tongue. Her breath quickened as she realized he was going to kiss her if she didn't stop him.

He leaned in, wetting his lips again with a gentle glide of his tongue. She was powerless against him. Her body didn't feel like it was her own anymore. It was a mass of sensations and tingles that ran through her overheated blood with the searing pleasure of anticipation.

"Klaus, I think I'm…"

The brash ring of Klaus' cell phone had Caroline leaping away like a startled rabbit, the tentative moment shattered.

He let out an animalistic growl, grabbing the phone from his pocket and glaring at the screen. He could barely even function thanks to the way his zipper was straining at the seams but he clambered from the bed and accepted the call. However, his annoyance turned to a sort of wistful contentment as he heard the voice on the other end.

"Big brother!" he greeted, the sound of his older sibling's voice dampening down the arousal that Caroline's presence provoked. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure? And at such an…opportune moment?"

Caroline couldn't hear the response from the other end of the line but smiled as she absently watched Klaus pace the room, chatting with his sibling. Her eyes focused on the small nostalgic smile that played over his lips and a matching smile formed on her own mouth. It was strange to think how easy it was to cross over that fine line from loathing into…

Wait…

There was not going to be any crossing over of any lines into _anything. _That was forbidden territory. Sure, there was attraction on her part but there could _never _be anything that lay loosely in the feelings category. That wouldn't end well for anyone, especially Caroline. She was in control. She could control her heart, her body, and her mind.

And she quickly decided the best way to do that was to be aloof.

She could do that…Caroline would be queen of Aloof-dom.

And she was sure she would have accomplished her mission if not for the way that Klaus suddenly bent over, keening in pain. She barely even noticed as the cellphone tumbled from his fingers, hitting the ground with a dull thud. All she could focus on was the pained expression painted on his handsome features.

Okay, forget aloof.

Something was wrong with him, and all of her instincts shrieked at her to help him.

Caroline watched in horror as Klaus tightly grasped his belly and groaned, breathing hard through the twinge of pain. He staggered backward a little, bracing himself against the wall. A pronounced grimace twisted his lips, causing Caroline to frown as she gingerly approached him.

He was pale, very pale, and he had been for a few days now that she truly took the time to look in the bright morning light. She'd been so busy attempting to avoid _truly _looking at him half the time that she hadn't noticed until that moment but it scared her. The clammy sheen on his forehead scared her. The manic look in his eyes scared her.

But what scared her the most was that sudden expression of hopelessness that crossed his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly. "I mean, you don't look too good."

"It's nothing," he said dismissively, brushing her away as she laid a hand on his forearm.

"Don't lie to me." Her voice was firm but there was a detectable tremble underneath. "Did your brother give you some bad news? Is your dad coming after you? Tell me!"

"It's not that," he said quietly.

"So what is it?"

He sighed resignedly and padded over to the bed, stiffly sitting on the edge. Beckoning her over, he lifted the hem of his shirt revealing his stomach to her. The sight made her gag. His abdomen was blazing red, the site of his wound an oozing mess. She couldn't believe that he'd been able to conceal the agony that he must have been in from her. He'd seemed his usual self, rocking between mood swings and throwing out the occasional flirtation.

How had she not noticed?

She supposed that Klaus was someone who was used to hiding things from people, but it actually hurt a little that he'd been able to conceal such major pain from her.

"Oh my God!" she gasped. "It's infected!"

"Good to see your deductive skills are as sharp as ever," he remarked dryly, dropping his shirt back into place with a wince. "Sherlock Holmes would be proud."

She sent him an electric glare. "How long has it been like this, Klaus?"

"It's been getting steadily worse for the past few days, ever since I pulled the stitches when that bloody guard chased us through the woods."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"What did you expect me to say?"

Caroline threw her hands outward in frustration, almost growling at his laissez-faire attitude. "Gee, I don't know…how about…_Hey I think I'm slowly dying, care to help me_?"

Klaus shook his head. "I don't need help. I'll be fine."

"No, you really won't. Infections like that can _kill _people without treatment. I'm guessing you heard about modern medicine, right? It's really something pretty impressive. You need a hospital."

"Pay attention, sweetheart. I already explained my feelings about hospitals."

"So you try to win me over with that whole seduction spiel and now you're just happy to sit back and die? That is not happening, Klaus. You're the one who swears that the unexpected isn't always a bad thing, so why don't you figure out a plan to deal with this little unexpected development?"

He blinked rapidly, impressed and a little surprised at her forcefulness. He couldn't deny that it warmed his heart to see her fighting so hard in his corner. That was a rarity these days.

"There is one option, I suppose," he told her carefully. He paused thoughtfully, running one hand through his mussed curls. "I know a doctor in Maryland. She's ex girlfriend of my younger brother, Kol's, as it happens, who might be able to help. She's rather discreet."

"Why didn't you mention her before?"

"Well, she's somewhat of a last resort. The last contact my family had with her was when she broke things off with my brother after having discovered him in a rather compromising position with a trio of…ladies of the night."

Caroline groaned. "Is there anybody in your family who isn't _insane_?"

He smirked infuriatingly. "Where's the fun in being sane and boring?"

She didn't have a response to that. At least, she had no response that he wouldn't twist into some kind of sexual seduction. Instead she turned away from him and started to pack her things away into a small bag. "Come on then. Let's get the hell out of this disease ridden motel room. I don't feel like letting you get any worse so I need to haul your half dead carcass around the country."

Klaus' smirk widened into a grin. "Oh I do like it when you take control. It's so…schoolmarm like. Perhaps a pair of spectacles and a tight, white blouse might suit you when you get like that. You could even wrap your hair into a bun. Yes, you would look glorious."

"Eww," she scoffed, ignoring any effects that his words wreaked. "Seriously, you have issues."

"Yes, a cornucopia," agreed Klaus. "But trust me, sweetheart. You wouldn't complain."

Her heart skipped a beat.

She was starting to wonder more and more whether he might actually be right. Maybe she wouldn't complain. Maybe she might even _want_ it.

After their _almost-kisses _she believed that maybe there was no maybe about it all.

"Whatever," she hissed, waving his advances away. Now was not the time to get into this kind of a conversation. "You call this doctor and tell her to meet us someplace and I'll finish packing up the rest of our things."

He nodded and dutifully complied with her request, which was unusual enough in itself. She thought he really must be sick if he was actually taking orders from her. As she finished up the packing she tried not to eavesdrop on what appeared to be a pretty heated conversation with the doctor. Caroline could only guess that whoever she was, this woman was not a fan of Klaus.

Finally he hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. "Bloody woman!" he groaned. "She's never been able to do what she's told. It was like getting blood out of stone getting her to agree to meet us."

"And with you being such a charmer that's amazingly shocking," Caroline snorted. "Your people skills are still in the D minus area."

"Your insults are like water off a duck's back, sweetheart."

"So how did you get her to agree to help?"

"A few well placed threats did the trick nicely," boasted Klaus, chuckling slightly. However, his laughter stopped abruptly when a shockwave of pain radiated out through his stomach.

"Okay smartass, I get it. You're the Big Bad and everyone's scared of you. You're the guy that no one says no to, right?"

"Oh people have refused me before, not that they lived to tell the tale about it."

"Right…let's leave the stories of death and destruction until later, okay?"

"Alright, but they make incredible bedtime stories."

"Eww!" she exclaimed, wrinkling her nose. "I think I'll stick to Snow White."

"As you wish. Just watch out for poisoned apples. Now come on," he said, gesturing her to grab their stuff and ushering her toward the door. "Let's go. You're driving."

He placed the keys in her hand and she sharply drew breath. Just the slightest brush of his hand against her had almost made her swoon. She was Caroline Forbes and Caroline Forbes did not _swoon._

Swallowing deeply, she followed him outside, praying to whatever higher power existed that she wasn't totally screwed.

But she was really starting to think that _screwed _didn't even begin to describe her predicament.

* * *

xxxx

* * *

After several hours, and hundreds of complaints from Klaus about Caroline's driving, they arrived at a large apartment complex.

It was an expensive looking skyscraper and a world away from the dank motel rooms Caroline had gotten used to. Her surprise was exacerbated even more when they stepped out of the elevator and made their way to the penthouse.

"What is this place?" she asked, gazing around at the fancy furnishings and classical paintings that adorned the walls.

"It's an apartment," Klaus retorted dryly, raising a mocking eyebrow.

"Look, I know I might be blonde, natural may I add, but I'm not dumb. I can see it's an apartment. I just meant whose is it? Is it yours or are we adding breaking and entering to your sterling rap sheet now?"

"It belongs to my younger brother, Kol. Last I heard he was out of the country with one of his less than savory lady friends so I thought this might be more comfortable than one of those 'disease ridden' motel rooms you're so fond of complaining about."

Although she knew she shouldn't be touched over the slightly thoughtful gesture seeing as how it came from a sociopathic killer, Caroline couldn't help but melt inside just a little. "Thank you," she said quietly, earning a look of shock from Klaus.

Apparently he wasn't used to gratitude.

Maybe that was because he rarely did anything to warrant it from most people.

"It's fine," he replied flatly, averting his eyes from her.

"So will your brother be cool with you staying here?" she asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"Probably not but as he's stupid enough not to change the locks since the last time I was here, that's his own problem."

"Wow, brotherly love. Makes me glad I'm an only child," she laughed.

"Yes," he agreed. "Siblings so often stab you in the back that sometimes you're better off without them."

"Umm, okay." Caroline ran a hand through her hair, also trying not to make eye contact as he sat down on the oversized couch. "Do you want some…water or something?

"No, I'm fine, Caroline. You're not here to be my slave. Actually I can't really imagine you in a servant's capacity. You'd definitely be the lady of the manor."

"Thanks for the compliment, Mr. Darcy."

"Oh, you've read Pride and Prejudice?"

She squinted one eye, a little embarrassed. "Umm, you say _read,_ I say caught the movie."

He laughed. "You can't truly imagine that great works of literature can fully be appreciated in a ninety minute _movie_?"

"Well, either way I enjoyed it. I think a lot of girls are just looking for their Mr. Darcy, you know?"

"It's interesting you should say that," he remarked. "Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth began their journey with quite a pungent dislike toward each other. One might even call it hate. And yet their love transformed into something that has become legendary in the literary world. It's a love that can transcend time and space."

The blonde blinked and licked her lips. She couldn't help but sense there was something more profound that he was trying to convey to her in his words. However, she refused to rise to the bait. There was no way she was going to allow him to make one of her favorite stories into an allegory for their own relationship.

Uncomfortable with the silence, Klaus cleared his throat. "You don't agree?" he asked.

"No, I mean I agree with you. He was kind of a dick to her when they first met but he was capable of change. _He_ became a better man. Not every guy can do that."

"Elizabeth changed too, you know. She learned to accept the flaws a man might possess and she was able to see past that and cultivate the good that lay beneath the surface. Perhaps you might learn some lessons from Miss Bennett."

Caroline swallowed audibly, feeling her face grow warm with a rush of blood. His message was overt. He was asking her to see past his own flaws. And she was trying, but what might have been the rational, over-cautious part of her brain held her back from that.

Before she could offer a reply, she was thankfully saved by the bell…literally…as the shrill ring of the doorbell sounded in her ears.

Without looking at Klaus she marched over to the door and yanked it open, revealing a sour looking brunette carrying a large leather bag on the other side.

"Meredith Fell," the slim, dark haired woman said brusquely, a look a distaste plastered on her face. Her gaze briefly flittered over Caroline's form, silently judging the blonde.

Trying to break through the tension, Caroline smiled at the stranger with her best Prom Queen grin. "I'm Car…"

"That's great," Meredith interrupted, breezing past Caroline with barely another glance. "I just want to get this over with as soon as possible. Being around Niklaus is an experience that's always best kept short. And rare."

Caroline blew out her cheeks and followed behind the doctor as she strutted into the living room. What a ray of sunshine!

Klaus was sprawled on the large leather couch, one arm slung across his stomach, but he perked up when he caught sight of the two women.

"Meredith," he said a little warily.

"Klaus," she replied coldly. "Knocking on death's door again, I see."

"Always been able to count on you to pull me out of a jam though, eh Meredith?"

"Those were different times. A lot of things have changed since then."

"Yes, you seem to have become rather bitter. And the crows' feet are starting to show."

Meredith's fingers unconsciously whipped up to her face as she issued Klaus with a scathing glare. "I suggest you shut your mouth, Niklaus, if you want my help. Leaving you here to die would give me a lot of pleasure."

"And revealing your dirty little malpractice secrets to the state medical board would give me even more pleasure," he retorted smugly, a victorious smile spreading across his lips as they both realized that she had no counterattack to his threat.

"Okay you've made your point."

He knew he'd made his point, she didn't have to announce her surrender for him to be sure that he'd bested her. However, he wasn't one to let the prospect of a good taunting slip away. "I mean…using unapproved medications, unsanctioned experimental treatments, treating patients as guinea pigs for you own amusement."

"Okay, I get it, Niklaus!"

"And let's not even mention the out-of-hours treatment that you've done for rather unsavory clientele in the past. That does not make for a good career path. Never mind, love, I'm sure you could carve out a new career hanging off a pole…only if you get those nasty little frown lines fixed and maybe a nip and a tuck here and there, of course."

"Always the comedian, aren't you, Klaus? Just remember I may have to stick you with needles so how about you reserve the comedy routine for someone who'll appreciate it. Oh that's right. You don't _have_ anyone in your life who appreciates it."

Unfazed, he smiled like a lion who was playing with his prey. "I'm sure Caroline here would disagree with that. I know she appreciates my humor."

"Hey don't drag me into this," Caroline warned, leaning against the wall as she watched the strange scene unfolding in front of her. "I'm pleading the fifth on this one. I wouldn't want to incriminate myself."

Klaus scowled, but Meredith seemed mildly amused, hints of a smirk lifting the corners of her glossy lips. "As much as I wouldn't love to continue this scintillating battle of wits with you, just let me take a look at what's wrong and then I can get back to my life."

"I hope you're not speaking of a social life, because we both know that would be a lie," Klaus scoffed.

"My life mostly takes place in a world where you're not there, so trust me when I say it's a lot better than being anywhere near you. Now, what's wrong with you? Let's just stick to the physical, okay? I don't think even the world's best psychiatrists could begin to tackle the mental problems."

Simultaneously glaring and lifting his shirt, Klaus revealed the angry wound on his stomach, wincing as he pulled the material away. "I got shot last week and Caroline dug the bullet out and sewed up the wound. But I pulled the stitches a few days ago and it's become more painful since then. Even the Vicodin I've been taking are no longer helping."

Meredith inspected his injury dispassionately, prodding him a little extra hard as she examined him. She frowned somberly and sighed.

"Okay, sorry to tell you this, but it's terminal. There's nothing I can do. You'll be dead within the day," she announced.

"What?!" Klaus and Caroline both exclaimed in shocked and horrified unison.

For several seconds Meredith's face remained stony until a sudden gleeful laugh escaped from the doctor's lips as she drank in the look of despair mixed with fury that was painted on Klaus' face. "Cool it, Niklaus," giggled the brunette. "I'm kidding. Much to the chagrin of me and probably anyone else who's ever met you, you're not actually going to die from this."

"You sadistic, fucking bitch! I should rip your head off for that!" he roared, his face contorting in such fury that Caroline feared for Meredith's life. His clenched fists and murderous expression were definitely not harbingers of good fortune when it came to Meredith's future health.

The blonde cleared her throat, drawing attention away from the doctor who was still chuckling either oblivious to his rage or just uncaring of it. "So what's wrong with him, Doctor?"

"Well, it's definitely infected," Meredith informed them. "Although I think it looks a lot worse than it actually is. It's going to need cleaning and dressing and you'll need a course of antibiotics to treat the infection. Usually I'd recommend painkillers too but I prefer to see you suffer."

"Don't doctors take that bloody oath to stop people from being in pain?" he demanded, a little calmer than moments earlier.

"Absolutely. But you're not _people._ If you were I might actually care."

"Lovely bedside manner, Doc."

"I tailor my bedside manner to each and every patient. And you're getting exactly what you deserve."

"Perhaps you're correct. But I've torn out livers for less caustic insults."

"So tear out my liver, Klaus. And then you'll die too. Except your death will be slower and way more painful. Unless you have a whole list of doctors you can threaten into helping you." The resigned look he gave her was enough to confirm she was correct. "That's what I thought. I'm your only chance."

He bared his teeth at her, looking like he was about to pounce. Luckily Caroline stepped forward, her presence diffusing the situation. "Should I get some hot water to clean it with?" she asked Meredith, scowling at Klaus' behavior.

"Yes, that'd be great," Meredith said with an air of gratitude in her voice, finally realizing the thin line that she was walking by taunting Klaus. "I have sterile gauze and wipes so I can get him fixed up in no time. He'll be as evil as new before you know it."

As fast as she could, Caroline retrieved a bowl of hot water from the large kitchen, handing it to Meredith and watching worriedly as the doctor treated Klaus without a hint of gentleness. His groans and curses were apparently like music to Meredith's ears as her smile grew wider with every whinny of pain.

After what seemed like an eternity, she slapped a new large bandage over his injury and secured it with some tape.

"Oh, sorry did that hurt?" Meredith smirked, pushing a little too forcefully on the bandage that now covered his wound. "Good."

"You bloody bitch! I'm starting to see why Kol cheated on you," he said coldly. "My brother prefers to be the sadist in the relationship and I'm surprised he put up with your nonsense for as long as he did."

She glowered at him and drew back, retrieving a small bottle from her doctor's bag and tossing it down next to him. "Take two of those, four times a day for the next week and you should be fine…unfortunately."

Meredith glared at Klaus one more time before turning to Caroline. "The antibiotics should clear up the infection. But hopefully they won't and he'll die in agony."

The blonde blinked. "Wow, you have a lot of hate for him. Why did you even agree to help him?"

"I'm a doctor," the other woman said with a shrug. "It's my job."

"But if you hate him so much…"

"_I'm a doctor,_" Meredith repeated.

"A doctor who he threatened to ruin," commented Caroline knowingly. She definitely hadn't missed that little tidbit of information.

Meredith sighed. "Yes, you're right. He did threaten me and I've long since learned that when Klaus Mikaelson makes a threat he means to make good on it. I won't risk my career for him. Honestly, he's a horrible, immoral person and I have no idea what a girl like you is doing anywhere near _something_ like him."

"That makes two of us," Caroline agreed lightheartedly, earning a scowl from the sole male in the room.

Weirdly the thought of admitting to Meredith that she'd been kidnapped and held against her will by Klaus didn't even sneak into her mind. If she'd been consciously aware of her reluctance to admit that she hadn't willingly teamed up with Klaus, she would have been shocked at herself.

Maybe a part of Caroline was now _willingly_ standing at his side.

Glancing back at Klaus, Meredith sighed. "I'm serious, Caroline," she said, not bothering to lower her voice. "The Mikaelsons are poison. All of them. I went through it once and I lost more than one person I cared about. If you have any sense you'll get out now."

"She's going nowhere and I suggest you curtail your sad little warning," Klaus interrupted menacingly, his threat toward Meredith evident in his tone. "She stays with me for as long as I choose. So remember your place."

"Uh, _she_ is here, you know?" Caroline interjected but they ignored her.

"If you choose to forget your place, Fell, I can help you _remember _it," Klaus continued.

A hint of fear danced behind Meredith's mahogany eyes before she ushered it away. "I know my place, Klaus. Maybe you should remember yours. By the way, how is your father? Still running scared of him?"

If he'd been at full strength, Caroline knew he'd have squeezed the life out of the doctor's neck right there and then. As it was he snorted rudely at her. "Get out before I choose to forget the severity of my injuries and show you just how _not _scared I am."

"Happy to oblige," she sneered, grabbing her bag and heading for the door. Turning back to Caroline she shook her head sadly. "Remember what I said, Caroline. Stick with this monster and you'll regret it."

The blonde could only watch speechlessly as the other woman strode out of the apartment, her heels clicking loudly against the floor.

"Wow," Caroline breathed. "You certainly have a lot of…interesting acquaintances."

"She's not interesting," Klaus retorted smugly. "She's merely an annoying gnat who comes in useful from time to time. For a woman to be interesting they must possess a certain allure, a beauty, a glorious wit and fiery temper. I never thought such a creature existed. Until recently."

She rolled her eyes. "Does your brother keep a stash of alcohol?" she asked. "'Cause I'm thinking I'm gonna need a drink."

* * *

xxxx

* * *

As soon as Meredith had slammed the door with gusto, she raced down the hallway, fishing her cell out of her pocket as she walked. She hesitated for a moment as she scrolled through her contacts, her eyes focusing on a single name. It wasn't someone she wanted to talk to but she had to make sure that Klaus met a nasty end.

Finally she took a deep breath and pressed the call button. She listened detachedly to the ringing before the person on the other end picked up.

"Hey," she said, slightly breathlessly.

"_Dr. Naughtypants! To what do I owe the pleasure of this surprise call?" _The sarcasm-coated, dulcet tones came through the receiver slightly slurred and Meredith sighed. Great! He was the only person in the city who hated Klaus more than her and he'd been day-drinking.

"Look, you're the last person I want to talk to," she said tartly. "But I have some information for you that I don't think you'll want to pass up."

"_Hmm, is it a link to online pictures of you in sexy underwear?" _he purred jokingly.

"You wish!"

"_Maybe I do. But I'm not interested in leftovers, little doc."_

"Nice to know you're still as big of a dick as ever. And don't even think about making size innuendos. So listen, you'll never guess who's in town. Or maybe you will. Here's a hint. It's somebody you hate more than the idea of being sober. And someone you've been looking for…for a long time."

"_Wait… are you talking about Klaus Mikaelson? You're kidding! There's no way he'd have the nerve to step back into this city after…everything."_

"Apparently he has more nerve than you give him credit for. He's at Kol's place but Kol wasn't around. My guess is that Kol is off on one of his missions to sleep his way through the entire female population. Oh and Klaus has a girl with him."

"_A girl? Is she a hooker?"_

"No, she didn't seem like a hooker. She's a feisty little blonde but she didn't give off hooker vibes. I'm not sure what she is to him but there is definitely something between them. The way he looked at her was so un-Klaus-like. If you want to get to him, she might be a good way to do it. I mean, you remember his penchant for making people watch their loved ones die, right?"

"_Not something I'll forget, Merry."_

"Maybe a good dose of his own medicine will do him some good."

"_Is that your professional diagnosis, Dr.?"_

"Funny. Well, you need to act fast. He's sick right now with an infected wound so he's nowhere near full strength and you can make the bastard hurt."

"_I wouldn't have it any other way."_

"Let me know when it's done. Remember, this is for Katherine. And for Stefan."

Hanging up the phone she smiled to herself. Klaus Mikaelson would be dead before the next sunrise. She only hoped that he suffered as he sucked in his final breaths on this earth. How sweet would it be for him to think he'd evaded death once again only to be cut down when he least expected it? She felt a little guilt over Caroline's fate but it was the girl's own fault.

If you play with fire, you get burned.

But if Meredith Fell got her way, Klaus' fire was about to be extinguished.

Permanently.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I can't express how much I love all my readers and my reviewers. Thank you so much for all of the support you've all been giving to me with this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. x Let me know what you think! :)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Caroline had never been a big drinker. She hated the loss of control that was the inevitable result of consuming her own body weight in alcohol.

In college she'd always been the one who'd spent the night holding her friends' hair back while they kneeled on the bathroom floor and heaved their guts out. However, being alone with Klaus in his brother's swanky apartment drove her to a level of drinking that she'd never even aspired to before. After all, following everything that she'd gone through the last few weeks, she was entitled to want to lose herself for just a little while.

It had been only a few hours since Meredith left them alone but she'd already managed to finish a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels that she'd found stashed in Kol's extensive liqueur collection. Sprawled out on the rug beside the couch where Klaus was sitting, she turned the empty bottle upside down and peered into it.

"Hey!" she slurred. "Someone stole my Jack!"

Klaus grinned fondly, watching the inebriated blonde with tender eyes. In spite of the ever-present pain in his abdomen, it didn't dull the growing affection that was equally present in his gut. "You drank it all, love."

"That is such a big fat lie. I'd totally remember if I drank it and I _so_ don't remember drinking it."

"I think you don't remember _because_ you drank it."

She squinted up at him. "That makes no sense. And you said _drank_ way too many times. That word has like lost all meaning right now. Hey, you know what word I'd _love_ to make lose all meaning."

"Enlighten me, sweetheart," he said dryly.

"Tyler Lockwood."

"That's two words."

"But he's _one_ worthless person. He should totally lose meaning. He's meaningless. Asshole!"

"He's the ex-boyfriend who broke your heart, I take it?" Klaus commented insightfully, feeling a stab of jealousy.

"Emphasis on the _ex._ He broke up with me right before I met you."

"Yes, you mentioned it." The jealousy expanded in his chest, making him clench his fists. "And I believe I told you that he wasn't in love with you if he treated you so poorly."

Oblivious to Klaus' visceral reaction, Caroline continued her tirade. "He only loves himself. He kicked me out of his life like I meant nothing to him. And then just when I thought that day couldn't get any worse, I got kidnapped! Ha! He promised me forever and you know what he gave me? A big fat _never._ I hate him." She perked up as a sudden thought struck her like a lightning bolt. "Hey, maybe you could kill him for me?"

Laughter slipped from Klaus' lips, calming his jealousy just a little. "I think it's safe to say you don't need to drink any more whiskey, love. Trying to hire me as a contract killer to do away with your ex-boyfriend doesn't strike me as something you'd do when sober."

She waved away his protests with a casual flick of her hand. "Meh! He deserves everything he gets. Only if it's a bad everything, though. He doesn't deserve a good anything."

"I must agree with you. If he couldn't recognize the wondrous jewel he had with you, then he doesn't come close to being worthy of your attentions."

"Damn right!" she agreed, confidence surging through her thanks to Klaus' words. "I don't really want him dead, you know. I just wish he'd suffer a tiny little bit."

"Were you not the one who told me the universe has a way of enforcing such things?"

She shrugged. "What do I know?"

"Hmm...do you know how lovely you look right now? All flushed and glistening?"

Caroline blushed, reveling in Klaus' attentions for once. Giggling to herself, she stumbled to her feet, all worries of Tyler apparently forgotten. Throwing her head back, she started to spin around the room in circles which had the strange effect of making everything stand still because the room had already been spinning for Caroline.

"What are you doing now?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. In spite of himself, a smirk itched at his lips. He'd never seen Caroline so…_free. _It seemed that drinking snapped her shackles and allowed the blonde to embrace her natural instincts.

"I'm revolving in time with the earth," she responded in a tone that sounded like it should have been obvious. "Come revolve with me!"

"I'll pass on that tempting offer, love. And if you throw up, I'm not cleaning up the mess."

She screeched to a breathless stop and flopped down on the couch next to him. "Ugh, you're no fun at all."

"On the contrary, I'm…"

"Yeah, I know! So much fun between the sheets…take me to paradise…make me feel like a real woman…yada yada yada. I already heard it." She paused, narrowing her eyes. "You are kinda hot though. You have that whole tortured sexiness thing going on."

"You think I'm sexy?"

Her eyes landed on his sculpted face, still pale from his infection. However, even his pallor didn't diminish his attractiveness. When Meredith's perverse sense of humor had tricked Caroline into momentarily believing that Klaus was doomed to die, the idea that he might no longer be in the world had horrified and terrified her in equal measure. The thought that she would no longer be the object of his subtle glances and seductive touches was more repulsive to her than the thought of giving in to his advances.

Emboldened by her earlier shock and the alcohol coursing through her system, she smiled coyly. "Maybe I do think so."

"Well _maybe_ sometime I'll let you find out."

"_Maybe _I'll say yes. Anyway, I'll bet the both of you would be even better."

"The _both_ of us?" he asked with confusion.

"Yup. Klaus One and Klaus Two."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

She blinked wildly, desperately trying to clear her blurry vision and drew in breath sharply. "Okay, I'm seeing two Klauses. This is probably not good. One is way too dangerous. Two would be apocalypse-y."

"Apocalyptic," he corrected her automatically.

"Wow, you kill people but you question my word choice? That's so freakin' weird. Also, FYI, grammar corrections are not sexy. You're killing my sexy buzz."

"Well, Caroline, my stomach feels like it's on fire and my head is banging like a bloody marching band decided to take up residence for some exceptionally discordant practice so I'm not exactly feeling sexy right now."

Pouting, she laid her hand on his arm. "Pity, 'cause right about now would be _exactly_ when I'm feeling sexy."

Klaus gave a fleeting look to her hand and rolled his eyes. "And you're also feeling drunk. I would consider _that_ to be your predominant feeling at this moment."

"So?" she shrugged, trailing one delicate finger down the length of his chest. Her lips twitched upward as she felt his muscles reflexively contract under her fingertip. "Wanna take advantage? I mean, boy likes awesomely hot girl, awesomely hot girl tolerates boy…mind-numbing, explosive sex. Am I right?"

He considered her proposal for a moment. Despite her dryly sardonic description of her feelings toward him, it _was_ nevertheless temping. He was sure that he could work through his immense pain if being with Caroline was the prize.

The idea of being inside of her was blissful.

He could hardly resist the opportunity to feel her writhe beneath him as he thrust into her heat. He craved the chance to listen to the labored panting of her breath as he showered her with passionate ministrations. His heart thrummed in his chest, beating a tattoo of Caroline's name against the inside of his ribs.

"Well?" she prodded, batting her eyes at him.

Oh God…when he looked back on this moment he was going to want to shoot himself in the head, but he had to be strong. He couldn't ruin whatever they _might_ be for a transient hit of euphoria.

"I don't think so," he gulped.

"Why not? I mean _now_ is so not the time to get all freakin' moral on my ass. Do you even _have _morals?" She smiled. There was something exponentially liberating about speaking from the inside of a glass cage of drunkenness. All of a sudden, the prospect of life without consequences seemed all too appealing to the blonde. "We could have a lot of fun…and I'm very bendy. I was the best cheerleader Mystic Falls ever saw."

He swallowed thickly and willed away his growing erection. If any other woman was propositioning him when she was drunk he wouldn't blink before taking advantage. But with Caroline he couldn't bring himself to do that. If…no…_when_ she finally caved in to his advances she would be absolutely sober and in control of her actions.

He wouldn't accept any less than that.

Taking a deep breath, he peeled her hand off of his arm.

"You're drunk, sweetheart. Drunk and horny and probably wanting to lose yourself in a meaningless sexual encounter so as to forget the multitude of problems that plague you. _When _I make you mine, I want to have all of you, not simply a pale shadow masked by the safety of a whiskey bottle. Ask me again when you've sobered up," he eventually replied, shaking his mind free of images of a naked, bendy Caroline.

Disappointment and a little anger flashed through her stormy blue eyes.

She knew he was right about her motives.

And maybe she hated him a little bit for being _so_ damn accurate in his assumptions.

Her seduction was an easy distraction from all the stress that filled her tense body. Unleashing her sexuality would be an easy emotional release. She'd spent every waking moment resisting his looks and innuendos and if she'd been sober she would be beating herself in the head for even considering seducing this man.

But at that moment she didn't give a damn.

Why couldn't she just be allowed to do something stupid for once?

"Being sober is boring," Caroline snapped with a scowl. "Sober Caroline just worries about pointless shit. She thinks about the sensible thing to do. I totally hate her. But, you see, Drunk Caroline is a kickass chick. Drunk Caroline can do whatever the fuck she wants and no one can tell her differently. I'm gonna stay like this forever."

"I see. Well I suppose drinking yourself to death would be one way to get away from me," he quipped lightheartedly, trying to distract the blonde who he feared might straddle him at any moment. He honestly wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself if she got any closer to him.

"I couldn't get away from you even if I wanted to," she commented, her words loaded with more significance than either of them could decipher right then.

"No, I won't let you go," he admitted, before lowering his voice to a hushed tone. "I…can't."

"You could. You could set me free."

"Is that what you long for? To be free? To be away from me?"

Her eyes dropped to the ground, unfocused as she stared down, glassy-eyed. "I don't even know anymore."

"The caged bird sings of freedom, but now she struggles to stray beyond the confines of the cage," sighed Klaus. "I really have gilded your bars, haven't I?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, love."

"Sometimes I don't understand you, Klaus. You totally confuse me. You're like this…puzzle of confusing-ness."

"I don't think that's a word." He breathed a sigh of relief that she'd calmed herself while simultaneously lamenting his missed opportunity.

"I don't care. It makes more sense than you sometimes. You say you want me but when I say you can have me, then you bail."

"Timing is everything, Caroline. Now is not the right time for our joyous union. Not yet."

"From the experiences we've had recently, we should probably seize any moment. How many times have I almost died?"

"Yet you're still alive and kicking. And I can't say that's something I'm unhappy about."

She sucked in a deep breath, fighting through the haziness in her mind as her thoughts landed on a question she'd been wondering about for too long. "Why didn't you kill me that first night?" she asked, suddenly sounding extremely serious. "I mean, you could have just shot me and been done with it."

He concealed his startle at the sudden shift in the conversation, subtly adjusting his position. "Do you wish to die?" he asked, evading both her question and her probing gaze.

Caroline shook her head. "Of course not. There are so many things I wanna do, so many places I wanna see. I don't want it all to be over before I've really had a chance to live."

"Then you should be thankful I chose to prolong your life. However, if you continue with these questions I may be forced to reconsider." His soft tone belied the harshness of his words and instead of flinching in fear, Caroline tossed him a crooked smile.

"I think you like having me around," she teased, before her tone grew serious. "I guess it'd be lonely not having anyone to talk to."

She knew she'd struck a chord when Klaus' face hardened and his eyes shuttered. She'd seen that happen before. It was like a reflex built to keep people at arm's length. As infuriating as it could be, she could sympathize. In times of pain she preferred to lose herself in mindless chores rather than face dealing with the heartache.

That was her coping strategy and this was his.

Okay…there was also his _other_ coping strategy of killing people, but she was quickly learning to ignore the stuff that was too painful to face.

Suddenly she wished she could sooth of all that pain he had stashed away inside of him.

She didn't think there was a quick fix, but perhaps just sticking by him, showing him that there were people in the world who were worth something, could work wonders for a man as jaded as Klaus.

"You don't have to be lonely right now, Klaus. You're not alone."

"Caroline, there's a plethora of things you don't know about me," he said softly.

"So tell me."

He steeled himself, hoping she wouldn't recall his impending admission when the alcohol was out of her system. "Growing up, I was surrounded by people. My house was like Grand Central Station every single day. There was always some kind of drama. Yet, no matter how many people were around me, I always felt lonely. Perhaps there was something wrong with me but I was always unable to form a connection with anyone."

"What about your siblings?"

He laughed humorlessly, cursing the pain pills for loosening his tongue. "Even my siblings, whom I loved fiercely at the time, were never witness to my innermost thoughts. Being anything _but_ lonely is a foreign sensation to me."

Caroline's heart clenched in her chest, as his words sliced through the fuzzy haze of her drunkenness. "Klaus, you can't connect with people unless you trust them. From what I know about your dad, he beat any chance of trusting your family right out of you. He damaged you and even when the open wounds heal, the scars never truly fade. Not without a lot of work to get past them anyway."

He leaned his head back against the couch. "You're still insightful even when you're drunk."

A boisterous laugh escaped her lips. "I spent my entire childhood trying to figure out what my parents were thinking so it comes naturally to me. Actually, I was always trying to figure out what everyone thought of me. If they thought I was good enough, pretty enough, smart enough. It's kinda my thing."

"It's not a bad thing to have, sweetheart."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't care so much."

"And I wish I…" He trailed off, suddenly shuttering his face again.

"What? What do _you_ wish, Klaus?"

He turned away from her for a moment before speaking, his tone barely audible. "I wish I'd had someone like you in my life when I was younger. Maybe if I'd been lucky enough to have such good fortune, my life wouldn't be such a bloody mess. Perhaps my hands would be clean rather than stained with scarlet."

Her eyes flickered to the side as she tried to digest his compliment. Klaus' words wove around her heart like a satin cord, simultaneously soft and painful. "It's never too late."

"That depends on your definition of _too late,_ Caroline."

"I'm not the one who needs to define it, Klaus."

"Maybe you should try. I believe I value your opinion more than most. You afford me a hope that I've never been so foolish as to wish for in the entire course of my accursed life."

The words hit the air like a plume of smoke, fogging up around her and sucking the oxygen out of the room. She felt her heart clench, clogged with thick blood beneath her breast. It was a strange and unsettling feeling to realize just how much power she'd unwittingly garnered over him during their time together. He might have maintained the illusion of holding the control but she'd intoxicated him with her goodness…and she wasn't sure if that was a positive thing or not because intoxication can be addictive.

Her drunkenness was suddenly starting to dissipate and the reality of the situation slammed into her once again. Now was not the time to talk about this.

If she opened those floodgates, she was terrified it would be impossible to slam them shut.

Evasively, she turned her gaze away from his. "You need to give me time, Klaus. You're not the only thing around here that confuses me."

"Oh?"

"_I_ confuse me. I need to think."

"Well, I'd say we have all the time in the world for that, but we both know that's probably not true."

With a sigh she climbed to her feet, steadying herself against the couch. "Right, I know that. We could be murdered in our beds tonight, right?" she joked. "But I should get some sleep or it's gonna be my hangover that kills me tomorrow."

"Sleep or no sleep, I have no doubt you'll suffer the hangover anyway," he chuckled.

"Probably. But I'm feeling a little sleepy now anyway. It's been a long…month."

"Right," he agreed. "Well, you can take Kol's room. It's the nicest one here. First door on the right."

"Thanks. At least tonight I get to sleep on a mattress without a bunch of funky stains and weird smells."

"It's Kol's bed so I wouldn't bank on that," he informed her seriously.

"Okay, eww, I don't wanna know."

"I imagine you don't. Kol is a law unto himself."

"I guess it runs in the family, huh?"

He smirked tenderly, which made for a seriously weird expression. "Goodnight, Caroline."

Placing a chaste kiss on his cheek, she pulled back and flashed him a warm grin.

"Goodnight Klaus," she whispered, spinning on her heel and marching toward the bedroom without giving him a chance to respond.

Staring after her in shock, Klaus swallowed audibly, his hand drifting up to cover the spot on his cheek where the ghost of her kiss still burned. Even though she probably had more bourbon than blood in her body at that moment, she'd still willingly kissed him. So what if her boozy behavior had been a little erratic? He knew, better than most, that alcohol didn't necessarily change who you are as a person, it just removed those pesky inhibitions.

He hoped that was the case with Caroline.

Because, if so, he really did have a chance at winning her heart.

For the first time in forever, Niklaus Mikaelson let himself truly smile.

* * *

xxxx

* * *

Stumbling into Kol's bedroom, Caroline heaved a huge sigh.

The serious conversation with Klaus had worked better than the strongest coffee in terms of sobering her up, and although her body still felt the buzz of drunkenness, her mind was a little clearer.

The first tendrils of embarrassment were starting to creep around her mind thanks to her proposition to Klaus. She briefly wondered what would have happened if he'd agreed to it. Would she be splayed beneath him right now, desperately panting his name in the most fervent throes of passion?

The blonde shook her head and opened the French doors to the small balcony, desperate for some air. Her heated flesh relished the cool breeze that calmed her over-sensitized senses.

She glanced down, surprised to see that a fire escape led down from the balcony. She frowned, knowing that Klaus would be aware of that fact.

Shouldn't he have been worried that she'd run away like she'd tried to that first night? Sure, a lot of things had passed between them since then, shifting the dynamics, but she was still technically his hostage. And this was, after all, the first time she had been completely alone, away from his watchful eye, since he'd stormed into her life like a monsoon.

Did this mean he was actually starting to trust her?

The thought that he had truly begun to put some faith in her brought a subtle smile to her face.

Too tired to obsess about the implications that were raised by her thoughts, Caroline flopped onto the bed and pulled the blanket over her limp body. Snuggling into her pillows, she let out a small sigh and drifted into sleep.

It didn't occur to her at that moment that she reached out in her deep slumber, trying to find the body that had been pressed so close to her the previous night. She didn't realize that she actually missed that now comforting presence.

In her sleep, she missed Klaus.

* * *

xxxx

* * *

Night shrouded the apartment in darkness, except for the dim moonlight that trickled through the drapes.

Klaus was lying on the large couch, having fallen into a light slumber long after Caroline had gone to bed. For a long time, he'd pondered the meaning of her attempted seduction, swinging between elation that she seemed to want him when her inhibitions were lowered, and anger at himself for refusing her.

Even in his dreams, he couldn't escape the specter of the beautiful woman who'd crept into his life and his heart. He was powerless to stop these foreign feelings that she stirred up in the dark depths of his soul.

He was just getting to the good part of the dream where a panty-clad Caroline was doing the dance of the Seven Veils when the vibrations of his phone startled Klaus to wakefulness. He glanced around the large, dimly lit room trying to cut through his disorientation. Realizing that he'd drifted off to sleep on Kol's couch, he rolled the crick in his neck and answered the annoyingly vibrating cell phone.

"Yes?" he snapped into the receiver.

_"__Well it's about time, Niklaus. I'm so grateful you finally deemed my call worthy of answering," _his older brother said dryly.

"Elijah," sighed Klaus, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands. "Do you have any bloody idea what time it is?"

_"__I'm perfectly aware of the time, Niklaus. However, my endeavors to talk to you all day have proved fruitless. Perhaps you've been insolently avoiding my calls since you so graciously cut our last telephone call short."_

Klaus sighed, remembering the pain that had flooded his stomach during his last call with Elijah. Another twinge pinched at his still aching wound, as if to remind him. He supposed he'd been a little rude not to even inform his older brother about his predicament, but at that moment he was too exhausted to care. "I've been preoccupied, Elijah."

_"__With what exactly?"_

"Nothing that concerns you, Brother."

_"__Niklaus, if you're in trouble…"_

"Aren't I always in trouble, 'Lijah?"

_"__Maybe I can be of some help?"_

"I didn't take you for one who enjoys sharing. Perhaps we could sit around and braid each other's hair and paint our nails while we discuss all the news in our life."

Elijah huffed out a puff of air that seemed to resonate in Klaus' ear. _"Sarcasm sounds vulgar from your lips, Brother. Forget that anyway. Whatever you're into now, I think I'd prefer not to know. Do you think you may find an opening in your schedule to listen to the _important _things I must talk to you about now?"_

Klaus could easily picture the disapproving expression painted on his brother's stony face, the older man perfectly coiffed and picking imaginary lint off of his immaculate tailored suit. "If you're planning to lecture me about talking with Bekah again…"

_"__I have more pressing matters to discuss than our dear sister."_

"I'm not so sure about the _dear_ part of that sentence."

_"__Niklaus! Please focus!" Elijah demanded with exasperation. "I've never known you to be so distracted. As I was planning to tell you earlier, we have a small problem."_

Klaus' back snapped rigid and he ran a hand through his tussled hair. Elijah could be a master of understatement at times and it always made Klaus a little anxious when his brother talked of problems. "What's wrong? Is it Mikael?"

_"__No, actually I fear the trouble may be even worse than our father."_

"_Your_ father," Klaus reminded Elijah offhandedly. "He's no father of mine."

_"__Now is not the time for semantics!" _he rebuked his brother._ "Two days ago, I received a visit from a federal agent."_

"Federal agent? What the bloody hell does the FBI want with you?" He surged to his feet, beginning to pace up and down the length of the room. His hand unconsciously drifted to the back of his neck, trying uselessly to massage away the burgeoning tension knot in his muscles.

Why did everything always dissolve deeper into hellish torment?

His eyes flickered toward the closed door of the bedroom where Caroline was sleeping. At least she was a little spark of light in his otherwise charcoal stained existence. For a moment he thought he heard some noise from her bedroom and he wondered if he'd roused her from slumber. However, the sound of his brother's voice swiftly brought him back to their conversation.

_"__They don't want anything with _me_, Niklaus," _Elijah told him tartly._ "They were inquiring after you. I'm not sure of the specifics, but Marcel Gerard's body was discovered and it seems that his girlfriend identified you as the last person to have any contact with him before his murder."_

Klaus felt an icy rock plummet to the pit of his stomach. He hadn't even considered how sloppy he'd been in not taking the time to tie up the loose ends after disposing of Marcel. Once again, it appeared that Caroline had proved a fatal distraction. He'd been so preoccupied with her that he hadn't even considered taking care if anyone who could finger him in Marcel's murder.

He was _never _so damn careless.

"What did you tell them?" Klaus asked his brother, suppressing the worry in his voice.

_"__Nothing, Nikalus," _Elijah told him curtly. He didn't need to ask whether the suspicions were correct as the truth shone through with clarity. He knew his younger sibling well enough to know Klaus was culpable._ "I told them we haven't been in contact for years and that I doubted you're even still in the country. It's lucky that our phones are untraceable as I fear they're trying to locate you by all means possible."_

"Do they know about Kol's apartment?"

_"__Why do you ask? Is that where you are now?"_

"You know better than to ask too many questions, Brother."

A heavy sigh flooded through the phone and Klaus surmised that his sibling was scowling, which brought a wry smile to his face.

_"__I imagine they're aware of Kol's whereabouts and seeing as he's currently in Europe, his apartment won't be a priority for them," _Elijah said crisply.

"Are they watching your house?"

_"__It's unlikely. They can't see anything behind my gates and they have no grounds for a warrant. However, this Agent Saltzman chap who was here seemed very persistent."_

"Saltzman? I've never had any dealings with the man. I've never even heard of him."

_"__He's certainly heard of you. He came in possession of a file on you."_

"Oh, a file? Sounds terrifying!"

_"__He seemed rather obsessive."_

"Perhaps he needs to find a hobby…or get laid."

_"__Don't be crass, Niklaus. The man could prove to be a threat. He won't just give up on looking for you while he still has a beating heart."_

"Maybe we should rectify the fact that his heart is still beating, Big Brother."

_"__Well, at least I can rest assured in the fact that you're always looking for the least reckless solution,"_ Elijah stated sardonically. _"Do you truly think the disappearance of an FBI agent would simply go unnoticed? It's imperative that we find another way to handle this complication."_

"I'm sure he'll trip himself up, 'Lijah. He's wasting his own precious time. If he wants to look for a needle in a haystack, then let him!" Klaus shrugged with a flourish. He had to maintain an air of false confidence for the sake of his own sanity, if for nothing else. "I don't fear him or anyone else."

_"__You're not invincible, Niklaus," warned Elijah._

Although his brother couldn't see it, Klaus reluctantly nodded in agreement. Getting shot and this infected wound had forced him to confront his own tangible physical vulnerabilities. And being around Caroline was steadily forcing him to confront his emotional weaknesses. None of those things rested easily in Klaus' mind.

But he would _never_ admit that.

"I'll take care of Saltzman if he falters into my orbit, 'Lijah," Klaus reassured him. "You don't need to concern yourself."

_"__Do I not? I have already buried too many people, Brother. I don't wish to add to that list because of your pride and recklessness. You must pay heed…"_

Elijah's lecture rambled on in his ear but all of a sudden, Klaus was no longer paying attention to his brother's worries.

His entire being was focused on the piercing scream that sliced through the night.

A scream that emanated from Caroline's room.

* * *

xxxx

* * *

Caroline was dreaming.

That night she dreamed that she could fly. She soared high over the oceans like a dove with velvet wings, flitting through the clouds as she gazed down on the sparkling water below her. It was a kind of freedom that she'd never experienced before. No longer was she tethered to anyone or anything. For the first time in her life, she possessed limitless liberty and she was determined to take advantage of that brief respite from the harsh constraints of her reality.

Her body was infused with the euphoria that only came from true freedom and it heightened all of her senses. She could smell the salty oceans, feel the satiny sunlight caressing her skin, hear the sound of the birds flying past her.

She wished it could last forever.

Maybe it would have, if not for a voice that pervaded her dreams, yanking her out of her cageless paradise.

"Wakey wakey," the deep, silky voice cooed in the darkness.

Caroline snuffled, wriggling her torso as she drifted back to wakefulness. "What's going on?" she murmured.

"It's time to get up. I need you awake when you die," the man repeated…a man who definitely wasn't Klaus.

Her eyes snapped open and her gaze landed on the silhouetted figure crouching over her. Although she couldn't really see his face in the darkness, the menace in his voice was more than enough to strike terror into her heart.

"Who are you? What's going on?" she hissed.

His hand shot out and grabbed her throat, yanking her up and pulling her toward him.

"Tut tut, patience is a virtue," he chuckled. "You'll find out everything as soon as your boyfriend joins the party."

"Huh?" choked Caroline as she struggled to push out her voice past the chokehold.

The man loosened his grip a little, eyes glittering with annoyance. "Are you slow, Barbie? We need Psycho Ken to join us for the shootout at the O.K. Dreamhouse! Otherwise, what's the point?"

Her heart pounded, tracing a tattoo of panic inside of her. She knew that this was a trap, obviously meant to lure Klaus to his demise.

How many freakin' enemies did that guy have?

Oh God! She needed to get out of this!

But what could she do?

Her eyes darted around, desperately looking for some way to try and get out of this impossible situation without involving Klaus. There was no way she could overpower the intruder. Even though he wasn't huge, he was still larger and stronger than her.

She hated feeling so powerless.

Attempting her most menacing scowl, she growled in his direction, glaring daggers. If she couldn't use strength to overpower him, maybe she could unsettle him and make a cunning escape.

"Fuck you!" she spat hatefully.

"I'd love to but let's save that for later." His skewed smile was tainted with malevolence. "Maybe we can fuck on the dead, broken body of your asshole boyfriend. Would you like that?"

"I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole," she seethed, not bothering to dignify his assertions about her relationship with Klaus with a response. "Nothing could make me _that_ desperate." Her inner conscience yelled wildly at her not to provoke the crazy person, but she just couldn't stop herself from prodding the beast.

"We'll see about that," he laughed arrogantly. "I think you'll like _my _ten-foot pole when the two of you get acquainted. You're spreading your legs for scum like Klaus Mikaelson so don't make-believe like you're the Virgin Mary."

"Klaus is ten times the man you are."

He snickered nastily. "You have a smart mouth, but right now you're pissing me off, so I suggest keeping your witty interjections to yourself. You're nothing more than a disposable little twit so don't fool yourself into thinking I'll keep you around if you're no use to me."

Caroline frowned. "Who the hell _are_ you?"

"Uh uh!" he sing-songed warningly. "I already told you, it's not the right time for revelations yet. Don't you know the big exposition always comes _later_? We don't want to ruin things by getting ahead of ourselves."

"Ruin things? 'Cause we're…what? Having so much fun?" she scoffed. "You're insane!"

"Oh, Blondie, you have _no_ idea!" he agreed before sighing in frustration. "Not only am I insane, not to mention wildly handsome, but I'm also _very_ impatient. Waiting isn't a virtue of mine, so let's move the program up, okay? It's that portion of the play where we cut the idle chit-chat and get to the main event."

Seemingly out of nowhere, he drew a wicked looking blade that glimmered like a cursed diamond in the sliver of moonlight flooding through the glass of the French doors. With cold brutality he pressed it to the side of her throat. The icy metal dug into the tender column of her neck, not quite drawing blood but still terrifyingly painful. She couldn't even struggle in his grip for fear that the metal would easily slice through her flesh as if it were butter.

Her breathing grew quick and shallow.

"So here's where you make the choice," he informed her calmly. "You play Klaus-bait, or you die. Now…if you want to live long enough to draw another breath, it's time to scream, Barbie."

She didn't want to die.

She wanted to _live._

Without thinking, she obliged, letting out a bloodcurdling scream that could have raised the dead.

She only hoped she wasn't about to _become_ one of those dead.

And even worse, she hoped that Klaus wouldn't come leaping to his own death to rescue her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and also thank you to everyone who's reading this story for being so patient for this update. Unfortunately real life has been hectic recently and I've had no time to update but I have the next few chapters ready to be posted so updates should be faster. Also, just a little heads up that the next few chapters contain violence, angst and some adult content.**

**Okay...on with the story! :) Enjoy. x**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

There were very few things that could strike genuine fear into the stony heart of Niklaus Mikaelson. He prided himself on his detached ruthlessness, being smoothly calculating, and never thinking twice about wreaking destruction.

But the instant that Caroline's terrified scream reached his ears, he'd leaped off the couch and stormed toward her bedroom. He hadn't even stopped to consider the threat that might await inside. Only when he was at the door did he pause for thought. Recently he hadn't been acting with the cold rationality that had always preserved him.

Because of Caroline.

Rushing in there would possibly be the downfall of the both of them.

But in that moment he didn't care.

Whatever had happened, he needed to be there for her.

Without hesitating again, he grabbed his gun and burst inside. However, he screeched to a halt when he realized exactly what was going on. His gaze landed on a man he'd never wanted to see again.

He flipped the light on, hoping that the darkness of the room had deceived his eyes, but unfortunately the illumination only clarified the living nightmare that he knew he couldn't wake up from.

"Klaus Mikaelson, as I live and breathe!" the intruder smirked, the corner of his mouth turning upward in mocking contempt.

Klaus' wild eyes drank in the sight unfolding in front of him. His gaze drifted from the dark haired man holding Caroline by the throat to Caroline's defiant but terrified expression. A little frisson of pride ran through him as he looked at the blonde. In spite of the obvious fear, there was also an audaciousness that gleamed in her eyes. She refused to give in and be a victim. There was a fight bubbling below the surface of her skin.

Klaus' stormy cerulean gaze crashed back to the brunet man who had the feisty blonde in a chokehold.

"Damon Salvatore," growled Klaus, his own expression mirroring the other man's hatred.

"I'll wager you didn't expect to see me," gloated Damon, smugness oozing from every one of his pores.

"You know him?" gasped Caroline, desperately trying to wriggle away from the sharp blade that was still poised at her neck.

"Oh, we're old acquaintances," Klaus told her, his eyes purposefully avoiding hers. "But the last I heard, he'd gotten lost at the bottom of a very deep whiskey bottle."

"Luckily your sweet little doc gave a map to find my way out. And it led me right here to you," said Damon smugly.

"Meredith!" spat Klaus. "That treacherous bitch!"

"Oh don't be mad at her," chuckled Damon. "It's your own fault that she hates you. I'm not the only one whose life you ruined. You're on a lot of people's naughty lists. It's coal for you in your stocking this year."

"I should have known better than to enlist her help," Klaus grumbled, not acknowledging Damon's jibe.

"Maybe you're slipping in your old age. So..is this the part where we do the pleasantries? I'll start. It's been a long time," Damon commented, false joviality seeping from him.

"Not long enough," replied Klaus dryly.

"Don't be like that!" Damon exclaimed. "The wounded puppy act doesn't suit you. I'm much more used to the cocky douche act that seems to be your trademark."

"You're the one who's about to be wounded, Salvatore," Klaus threatened, leveling his gun at Damon menacingly.

Unfortunately, the weapon didn't faze the intruder. Damon chuckled at the sight of it, hunkering down behind the blonde girl. "Oh, come on, Mikaelson! Drop the damn gun or your princess will be missing her vocal chords in less than a second. Maybe you'd prefer that. You never liked a girl who talked back, did you?"

"I'm not so fond of men who talk back either, Damon. And I'm even less fond of men who barge into my home and threaten me." Klaus lowered the gun in his hands, but refused to drop it. He didn't want Damon to slit Caroline's throat and he knew that the other man would do it with the least provocation. Right now, diffusing the situation was paramount.

"I'm not making threats, Klausy. I'm just keeping you up to date with the program of how events are gonna go. It's pretty simple, actually. I kill the girl and then I kill you. It's only a two act play but it's still pretty satisfying, wouldn't you say?"

"You seem to be forgetting your place. Do I need to remind you of it?"

"Do _I _need to remind_ you_ that you should show me a little respect right now? Maybe you could tattoo a reminder of the fact that I finally warrant your respect onto your arm with this girl's blood. There's plenty of it and it's about to flow."

"And yet, she's still alive. What's wrong, Salvatore? Scared to actually murder a woman?"

"Klaus!" Caroline exclaimed. "Are you insane? Provoke much? What the hell are you saying?"

"Don't worry," Klaus told Caroline, exuding faux confidence. "Damon isn't as bad as he'd like us to believe. He's just a pathetic heap of nothing."

Damon chuckled. "I'm not scared of anything, Mikaelson. I just thought it'd be more fun to draw this out. Foreplay is always the best part, right? Don't you agree, _Caroline_? Oh wait, you're fucking a Mikaelson so you probably just get the wham bam part. I hope you've gotten some good lovin' in the past 'cause it's a pity to think you'll die with only the mundane experience of parting your legs for a selfish dick like Klausy here. Maybe you'd like me to show you what a real man feels like. I'm so much more fun that your boyfriend."

"Don't talk to her that way!" warned a livid Klaus, but Damon ignored him.

The blonde girl smiled at Klaus rabid defense of her honor but she didn't bother to correct Damon's assertions that she was sleeping with Klaus. Damon probably wouldn't believe her that it wasn't true anyway, but she didn't care what he thought. In all honesty, at that moment she wished that she _had_ been sleeping with Klaus. At least that way she would have been curled up in bed beside him instead of alone for Damon to pounce on.

Sneering, she rolled her eyes. "I'll pass on that," Caroline bit out, torn between an urge to vent her rage and not wanting to provoke the sociopathic intruder into actually ending her.

"Bummer," hissed Damon, running his fingers through Caroline's hair. "I could have used a good roll in the hay. I guess I'll have to settle for just the killing buzz instead of the killing buzz _and_ the sex buzz. Shame that I'll miss out though. What do you think, Mikaelson? You've enjoyed a little sex and murder together before. Is it really as good as they say?"

"Shut your gob, Salvatore!"

"No, I don't think I will."

"Right, of course not. You like the sound of your own voice too much!"

Damon chuckled. "Maybe you're right, Obi Wan. I guess the apprentice has become the master."

"I'd never take a loser like you under my wing. Unlike your brother, I don't see a lot of potential."

_Stefan's loyal face and puppy dog eyes flashed through his mind._

"Really? Are you trying to tell me I'm not doing a good job of hurting you right now? I'm hurt…truly. You know, I never thought I'd be the one to show you just how torture is done."

"I get it," Klaus scowled, gritting his teeth. "You're trying to be the big man. You're trying to prove that you're not some nobody who's all alone in the world. But I'm going to stop you."

"Doubtful! You know, I always figured we'd meet again but I never could have dreamed it would be so sweet. Is that a bead of sweat I see on your forehead? Meredith mentioned you weren't at your best. Or are you just sore because this time I'm the one holding all the cards. I mean, you do remember our last meeting, don't you? As pleasant as it was _not_, it definitely stuck in my mind. But I'm not the begging kind now. These days I like to take the helm and be the one in charge. Welcome to Damageddon. "

Klaus sighed, vividly recalling their last encounter. Although four years had passed, he could still remember it as if it had only occurred moments ago. The scent of every kill always lingered in Klaus' memory, and _that_ one was no different. It was heightened even more thanks to the fact that it all took place in the very same room as they stood in now.

His mind drifted back to that fateful day.

_Katherine's defiant eyes burned into him, her fiery gaze painfully licking at him like the flames of hell's inferno._

Klaus blinked, trying to wipe his mind clear of the intrusive memory.

So many things were different now than they'd been back then. More than anything there'd been no Caroline in his life when he'd killed Katherine. He'd been able to act with impunity, without weakness or fear. Until now he'd never truly realized the jeopardy of caring about someone else.

And he _did _care about Caroline. If he hadn't completely recognized that before, the pounding of his heart at the thought of anything bad happening to her confirmed that his feelings for her stretched far beyond simple lust.

But he couldn't let Damon know that. The barest sniff of emotion would act as a beacon to Damon. The man had clearly become savage and ruthless since they last met.

The Damon who'd begged him to spare Katherine Petrova's life and the Damon who was threatening Caroline now were like two different people.

"So are you planning to _talk_ me to death?" Klaus jibed. "Because you're so bloody _boring_ that's an actual possibility."

"That's an inventive idea," smirked Damon, running his fingertips down Caroline's smooth cheek. "But I don't think it's quite ruthless enough. And I'm all about ruthless these days."

"What exactly are you trying to achieve here, Salvatore?" Klaus demanded.

The moment that Caroline was out of danger, he could tear this man limb from limb, and he would relish it.

"It's called vengeance," Damon smirked. "Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, girl for a girl."

_The tinkle of Katherine's laughter tortured Klaus' ears, assaulting him relentlessly. _

"Caroline has nothing to do with this. It's between us. So be a man and stop threatening her."

Damon sighed. "Like you did with Katherine?"

_The specter of Katherine's mocking, bloodied face smirked at him. Her ghost silently hurled recriminations at him, reminding him that he was only getting what he deserved now._

Shaking Katherine's image from his thoughts, Klaus sucked in his cheeks. "Stop with the whiny child act, Salvatore. Katherine betrayed me but Caroline never hurt a fly."

"She doesn't seem so innocent to me," commented the dark haired man conversationally. "Not sure what she sees in you though. Unless you're renting her by the hour, of course. That would make more sense. I mean, the prospect of spending time with you makes hell look like Disneyland so I doubt she's with you for your sparkling personality. You make Edward Cullen look like the fun bunny."

"Hmm, well, I'm going to make _you_ look like a footnote in history!"

"There you go again, threatening me when you're in no position to make such empty threats. I'm about to make your little slut into Morgue Barbie, extra blood not included, and then we can have our final showdown."

"I don't think so, Salvatore. We both know that you're not getting out of here alive."

Damon tsked. "I would've thought this would be up your alley, Mikaelson. Torture and murder always make you happier than a sex addict with a lifetime's free subscription to a brothel. Although, all things considered, that might be a good Christmas gift for you considering your lack of game. I'd put it on my gift list, but you won't live long enough to see another Christmas."

"Stop with the pissing contest!" Caroline suddenly piped up. As terrified as she was, she really didn't want to spend her last moments listening to the two of them facing off like spoiled children. "No one has to get hurt here."

"You got some guts, girlie," Damon laughed. "Is that what Klaus sees in you? Is he a sucker for a brave little girl? The question is, what do you see in him?"

She clenched her teeth. "A real man, unlike you!"

"Ooh feisty! I guess I made the right choice in coming for you first."

"How did you even get in?" Klaus growled menacingly.

Damon chuckled, nodding toward the open window. "Fire escape. Not like you not to take precautions, Mikaelson. You get a little bit of pussy and you're all distracted."

A deep scowl furrowed Klaus' brow. "Shut your gob! Now you'd better tell me what the bloody hell you think you're doing in my apartment, hurting my girl."

"I doubt Blondie is actually _your girl_ any more than this is your apartment, unless the local brothel's running a special right now. This is still Kol's place, isn't it?"

"You know it is, Salvatore. We shared enough memories here that you should remember that."

_The haunting scent of the rug drenched with Katherine's blood hit Klaus' nostrils, flinging his mind back in time._

Damon swallowed, the reminder of what he'd experienced in that place burning a pain trail through his psyche. "How is Kol, by the way?" he asked, swiftly evading the recollections. "Still ignoring you like the rest of your family? It's gotta suck to be shunned."

"You should know," Klaus jibed. "Oh wait…your whole family is dead. My condolences again for Stefan…and Katherine."

_Stefan's face floated into the foreground of his memory. The sound of his old friend's laughter reverberated in his ears but it was quickly usurped by the echo of Katherine's pained screams._

Rage flooded Damon's face, his mouth twisting maliciously. The knife at her throat seemed to cut deeper into her skin, drawing a tiny drop of blood that ran down the milky column of her neck like a solitary teardrop. "Say their names again and Barbie bites it."

"Don't provoke him!" Caroline hissed at Klaus as a new wave of terror slammed into her. Somehow she managed to suppress the whimper of pain that welled up in her throat as the blade pushed against her tender flesh.

Damon nodded smugly. "Listen to your bitch, Mikaelson. You don't want to make me do something you'll both regret."

"You've already done something I will undoubtedly make _you_ regret, Salvatore. Breaking in and attacking a defenseless woman is a little pathetic, don't you think?"

"Now you mention it, it sounds like something you'd do, Klaus. Actually it _is _something that you did. So yeah I'm on board with _pathetic,_" Damon scowled. "But when I'm using your blood as bubble bath then I'll learn to live with pathetic."

"I'm regretting letting you live, Salvatore. I told you once that you were only still breathing because of the loyalty your brother gave to me. However, that leeway is not infinite and you've crossed a line that cannot be uncrossed. Stefan was a good man and he was a good friend but he'd be ashamed to see the bitter, sad thing you've become."

"He _would_ be here to see it if you hadn't have gotten him killed."

Caroline glanced between to the two men wondering who _Stefan_ was and how he fitted into this whole mess. It was becoming increasingly clear that whatever trauma Damon had endured had rendered him bitter and resentful…not to mention wildly homicidal.

And she was terrified that she was about to bear the brunt of Damon's homicidal rage.

"This again?" sighed Klaus exasperatedly. "Every time I have the misfortune of running into you, it's all you talk about. You're like a broken record. Stefan was a warrior. He knew the risks in our fight and while I acknowledge the fact that he died protecting me, that was _his _choice. You can't change that and you can't dictate what everyone around you does. You're not even fit to honor his memory, Damon."

"Fuck you, Mikaelson! You twisted Stefan up into what you wanted him to be. Knowing you tore him apart and ultimately it killed him. That's what you do. You're like the Midas of death and destruction. You're only still alive because you've never come up against a real man with enough wits to take you down."

"So come on then," Klaus taunted, ignoring the flash of pain in his side as he squared his shoulders. "Come over here and show me that you're a real man. You failed in that regard last time we met but perhaps you've improved. I hear a daily diet of bourbon is always conducive to such ameliorations."

The dark haired man narrowed his eyes, looking as if he was about to pounce on Klaus. However, he suddenly stilled and tightened his grip on Caroline. "Oh, you almost had me there! Smart, Mikaelson! You're not as dumb as you look. But making me let go of the girl and losing my leverage would be pretty stupid on my part."

"Huh, I thought it would be in character. You've never been famous for your brains."

"Yet I've outsmarted you. What does that say about you?"

"It says I became complacent. That's not a mistake I'll make again. It doesn't change the fact that you're a raging idiot."

"I'm not stupid, Mikaelson. But unlike you, I have nothing left to lose."

_Memories of Damon's pleading eyes prickled at him as the brunet begged him not to hold the knife at Katherine's throat._

_Klaus_ was the reason Damon had nothing left to lose. _Klaus_ was the one who Damon blamed for stripping everything away from him.

"A man with nothing left to lose is the most dangerous of all," Klaus observed. "But you _do_ still have one thing left to lose, Damon."

"And what's that?"

"Your life," Klaus replied.

"Oh Wise One, don't you get it? If I live, it means you're _not_ living and if I die I get to be with Katherine again. You took my love and now I get to avenge her. This is win-win for me. I remember you said once that mercy is nothing more than a weakness," Damon laughed gloatingly. "I figured that you're _so_ wise so I should take your advice."

"Perhaps you should take my advice now, Salvatore, when I tell you to put the knife down and step away from Caroline."

"The same way you stepped away from Katherine? I watched the life drain right out of her. I listened as death rattled through her. Now you get the same displeasure."

_The memory of the buttery feel of Katherine's neck as the knife sliced through it flooded Klaus' recollections._

"I don't think so," Klaus declared confidently, readying himself to leap forward.

However, Damon anticipated his approach. His arm banded around Caroline's stomach, jerking her to her feet and pulling her back to his front before repositioning the knife against her neck. "Uh uh!" he warned Klaus, smirking as the other man stilled his approach. "One sudden move and your girl becomes a Cabbage Patch doll."

"Let her go, Damon," Klaus growled, despising the tones of pleading that bled into his voice. "She has nothing to do with this. She's an innocent."

Damon scoffed. "Innocent, my perfectly sculpted ass! Being with you means Barbie's picked a side and unfortunately for her, it's the wrong one."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Klaus spat. "We both know that if you lay one filthy finger on her I'll rip your worthless heart from your chest and eat it for breakfast."

"You're almost talking like a man in love. We both know that can't be true because your heart is dead and cold but if I didn't know better I'd think you have feelings for this girl. So let me be the one to give you a little advice, Klausy. Love is painful. It takes everything you have and twists it into something that you can't control. I never had a choice when I fell for Katherine but you had a choice when you took my love away from me. You destroyed that girl and then you deprived me of the one thing I needed to survive." Damon's eyes glazed over as he lost himself in his ranting tirade. "There's no cure for that except revenge. And finally, I get to have my revenge. I want to watch your eyes as I extinguish her light. Don't you think there's a sweet irony in making you watch it? It's a perfect mirror image, Mikaelson, and I _do _love such awesome symmetry."

His fist tightened around the knife handle.

Klaus knew that Damon was deadly serious and that if he didn't act now he would lose Caroline forever.

He couldn't allow that to happen.

Klaus' gaze locked with the blonde's, silent desperation flooding him. Without words he begged her to take matters into her own hands, to fight back, to refuse to go gentle into that good night.

The blonde stared back, her face schooled into an impassive mask. If there was one thing she'd learned from being with Klaus, it was that there was no such thing as a hopeless situation. Any thread of possibility could be woven into a golden tapestry of hope. She wasn't a defenseless little girl.

She wouldn't be a victim.

She wouldn't let Damon win.

She wasn't about to let him kill her.

Her eyes widened, as if she was trying to convey something to Klaus. Behind the trepidation that danced in her azure gaze, he saw a steely determination and what looked like threads of a plan. Klaus frowned but moments later realization flooded him as he watched the feisty little blonde unexpectedly drive an elbow into Damon's stomach.

"Fuck!" yelled Damon, both from shock at Caroline's audacious actions and the sharp jab of pain.

The dark haired man doubled over and let the knife slip from his fist, giving her a glimpse of an opening to leap out of his hold.

The moment she was free of Damon, Klaus sprung into action, ignoring the sharp pain that wracked his gut. Hurling himself toward the other man, Klaus sent the both of them flying to the ground. Klaus desperately tried to aim the gun at Damon, but the brunet sent the weapon soaring from his grip with a sharp whip of his arm.

Caroline scrambled toward the wall, fear enveloping her like a second skin as she watched the unfolding battle. The _fighter_ part of her wanted to jump right into the fray and help Klaus but she feared she'd actually be more of a hindrance to him. Her fighting skills were only rudimentary and she didn't think that biting or scratching would really stop Damon. Maybe it she could have gotten in a good crotch kick, that might have helped but the two men were scrapping so violently they were virtually a blur in front of her.

For what seemed like an eternity, they wrestled on the floor, neither managing to gain the upper hand. They punched and scratched at each other, like two growling, vicious dogs locked in combat. Although Klaus was the better fighter, his injury was an extreme handicap and he couldn't seem to best Damon.

With a roar, the dark haired man finally tossed Klaus off of him and stumbled to his feet, wiping at the cut on his mouth from where one of Klaus' punches had successfully landed. Klaus also smugly noted that the side of Damon's eye was red and starting to blacken where another one of his hits had caught him.

"You can't beat me," taunted Damon.

Panting, Klaus sneered at his opponent, concealing the wince of pain as he surreptitiously clasped his side.

"Wanna bet, Mikaelson. I can give you pretty good odds on a victory…for _me._"

"I wouldn't take those odds, Salvatore. You're not quite the fighter you seem to believe you are. Arrogance has been the downfall of many a better man than you."

"Really?" Damon laughed wryly. "Do you have some kind of secret weapon I don't know about?"

"Yes, he does!" Caroline piped up, drawing the two men's attention.

In the struggle, both males had almost forgotten that she was even in the room, but as their eyes landed on her, neither of them could have been more shocked.

Like an avenging angel, silhouetted under the lamp she stood ramrod straight, the gun she'd retrieved from the ground in her hands.

And it was aimed firmly at Damon.

"I'm his secret weapon," she said coldly, barely recognizing the rasp of her own voice.

As terrified as she was at that second, she knew that she had no choice but to take control. After all, being in control was her default setting and it felt good to have a little power over her own destiny again.

Klaus smirked.

She was truly magnificent.

He'd never been more proud.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) Let me know what you think. x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Thanks for the kind words from everyone and thanks for reviewing the story. Here's an extra long chapter for the weekend! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Holding the gun in her hands was a weird feeling for Caroline.

It endowed her with a sense of power that she'd plain forgotten she could even possess.

Growing up as the daughter of a sheriff, she was no stranger to weapons and as much as she would have preferred to be anywhere but that room in that moment, she felt a flood of power surge through her as she pointed the gun at Damon. The sensation bordered on intoxicating.

In the past she'd never felt a lot of affinity for firearms, but suddenly she was starting to like them a lot better.

Well, maybe it wasn't the weapon that she enjoyed so much…perhaps it was the empowerment that it imbued her with.

Taking a deep breath she locked her eyes on Damon. Klaus had inflicted a good amount of damage to the other man's face, which would have been handsome if it wasn't so twisted in bitter rage. If he wasn't such a sadist, she might have felt a little sympathy for the dark haired man. He was clearly someone who'd been warped by the horror of whatever tragedies he'd endured.

Was he so different from Klaus in that way?

They were both men who'd known pain, both men who lashed out at others, both men with a cruel streak that ran deep.

Yet, on the flip side, she'd witnessed flickers of goodness in Klaus but Damon was just the stranger who'd attacked her in her sleep. She couldn't try to see the good that _might _be lurking under Damon's damaged shell or it would drive her to the brink of insanity.

She had to be cold, just this once.

Caroline swallowed and took a cleansing breath.

The blonde steadied the gun in her hands and glanced over at Klaus, rolling her eyes when she saw him beaming proudly at her.

"That's my girl!" the Brit commented, his hands still cradling his stomach. He turned his attention to Damon. "Seems you underestimated me."

Damon shook his head. "Did I?" he asked arrogantly. "Getting your ass saved by a girl never used to be your style."

"_Staying alive_ is my style," Klaus corrected him. "It's clearly not your style though. Coming here was akin to having a death wish. It's a wish we'll be happy to grant for you."

"You think Barbie has the chutzpah to actually pull the trigger?" sneered Damon, leering at the blonde. "She doesn't seem like the type to kill in cold blood."

"It's more like putting down a rabid animal," Caroline piped up with a detectable tremble in her voice. "You can't just threaten people without consequences."

"You sound like your boyfriend," Damon remarked nastily. "Looks like you've been spending too much time in bad company."

"A few minutes in your company were more than enough, Damon," she snapped back. "You held a knife to my throat and you would have killed me without pausing to think about it."

"You got me there," Damon laughed. "But you can't believe you're destined for a long and happy life with Mikaelson by your side. He'll destroy you like poison, just like he destroys everything he touches."

"Blah blah blah!" Caroline sighed, scowling at the dark haired man. Her expression was colored with revulsion. "You just love the sound of your own voice but I'm bored of listening to you now."

"That makes two of us," agreed Klaus. "The question is…what do we do with him? A quick death is too easy. I say we make him suffer."

"That's the Mikaelson way, isn't it?" jibed Damon, his eyes glinting with malice. "You people are toxic. How many more people do you have to destroy before you're satisfied? Does it end with me? Or will Blondie be your next victim? Come on, Klausy, spill your juicy plans!"

Caroline's finger twitched on the trigger. She was beyond sick of Damon's acerbic remarks. "You'll be shutting up now, Damon!" she warned.

"So go on then," he taunted her, his ice chip eyes locking with hers. "Shoot me. Prove to your sick boyfriend that you're no better than he is. Go on! Do it! Do it, bitch!"

In that moment, as her finger itched to pull the trigger, a thousand thoughts flashed through her mind. She saw her past, the innocence that was rapidly evaporating from her. She saw her future, how it would play out if she allowed herself to become a killer, a _true killer_ who ended life without any compunction.

She didn't like what she envisaged.

It was too bleak to bear thinking about.

In Damon's place, she imagined how she would feel if the brunet was Klaus. Having briefly considered their similarities earlier, when the reality of killing Damon became clearer, she couldn't help but feel a flash of guilt at ending any life, maybe more so because it was the life of a man so completely damaged.

In the back of her mind, the disapproving face of her mother scowled at her, reprimanding her for even considering pulling the trigger and killing a man who had faced neither judge nor jury.

The thoughts bombarded her within a split second.

But split seconds can define everything.

It was only a split second of hesitation that stilled Caroline's finger on the trigger as she wielded the weapon but it was enough for Damon to seize the opening and come barreling toward her.

She let out a tiny shriek as he hurtled in her direction but she was powerless to do anything.

No matter what had happened, she _wasn't _a cold blooded killer.

It just was not who she was.

Damon tossed Caroline out of the way, slamming her into the wall with tremendous force as he barged past her. She felt a sharp pain roll through her shoulder as it thumped against the hard surface and her other hand immediately came up to cradle it. The gun flew from her fingers, ricocheting against the bottom of the wall.

Klaus watched helplessly as everything seemed to unfold in slow motion in front of him. With his heart lodged in his throat, he glanced at Caroline but he knew that he couldn't focus on her right now. His best chance of keeping her alive was keeping himself alive. There was no way he was going to let Damon win because it didn't even bear thinking about what the embittered man would do to Caroline if she was left in his hands.

Seeing his gun lying on the ground, Klaus launched himself toward it.

Unfortunately, Damon was seconds faster.

Damon's hand closed around the barrel of the weapon.

"Not so fast, Salvatore!" hissed Klaus, aiming a kick at Damon's shin.

Keeling over, Damon cursed loudly, but relinquished his hold on the gun slightly, giving Klaus the opportunity he needed to wrest it from his opponent's grip. Klaus grappled for the gun, whooping in success as he managed to take a firm hold of it. He put a little space between himself and Damon and aimed it at his nemesis, firing off the round.

However, Damon somehow managed to dodge out of the way of the spray of bullets that came his way, a perpetual shower of expletives tumbling from his lips.

"Missed me, motherfucker!" Damon yelled triumphantly, as he realized that Klaus had spent the clip.

"That doesn't mean I can't kill you with my bare hands," Klaus growled, launching himself forward toward the other man.

"In your unfortunate condition?" taunted Damon, evading Klaus' attack. "You can't take me with your injury, Klausy. Just give it up. There's honor in dying with dignity."

From her position on the ground Caroline watched helplessly as the dark haired man barreled into Klaus, his hand twisting at Klaus' wound, specifically aiming for the weak spot.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Klaus somehow managed to throw the other man off of him, and grabbed for Damon's knife that had been discarded on the ground during the earlier fight. He swiped it across Damon's chest, drawing enough blood to weaken him. Although they both knew that the wound wouldn't be enough to kill the dark haired man, it sent him careening backward, keening like an injured animal.

Clasping the bleeding wound, Damon dodged away from Klaus, finally on the defensive instead of attacking.

"Looks like we gotta take a beat and put this on hiatus for now," he quipped, his eyes darting between Caroline and Klaus.

"Or we could just finish this now," said Klaus coldly.

"I don't think so. See, I'll have my revenge on you, Klaus! For once, I'll be patient," Damon yelled over his shoulder as he scuttled through the doorway before Klaus could stop him. He bolted through the living room and out of the apartment. Apparently, the man was wise enough to know when he was caught up in a stalemate and get the hell out of Dodge.

"Let him go!" yelled Caroline as she saw Klaus following. Her tone left no wiggle room and he stilled at the doorway of the apartment. "If you go after him, you'll end up dead. We're lucky to have gotten away without dying tonight."

"He deserves to be punished," Klaus said, his voice faltering for the first time. He couldn't see her from his position by the door and he was glad for that mercy.

"So why don't we call the cops?" she suggested.

"The cops?" He laughed maniacally. "I refuse to dignify such a stupid suggestion with an answer."

"It's not stupid. He should be locked up. I mean, he's clearly unstable," the blonde said, dusting herself off as she climbed back to her feet. She tentatively made her way over to where Klaus was standing in front of the entrance and slammed the front door. She was still a little worried that he would go running after Damon and it scared her almost as much as Damon himself scared her. Honestly, she wanted to bolt the door with the strongest locks known to man.

"And you and I will be locked up with him. Or have you forgotten what we've done?" he asked her, whirling on her.

"It's kinda hard to forget, Klaus. But..."

"No _buts_! We're staying far away from the law. We already have enough problems, legal and otherwise." His brother's earlier warning about Agent Saltzman flashed through his mind. In all the commotion, he hadn't found the time to brood on that little wrinkle in his plans yet. "This is not their fight and they cannot comprehend our world."

"Whatever, Klaus. I'm losing the will to care." She sighed, rolling her sore shoulder that she'd bumped when Damon flung her to the ground.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Define _alright._"

"Well…"

"You know what?" she interrupted, clearly rattled. "I'm _not_ alright. I'm so tired of living on a knife edge. Every other day I almost _die."_

"That's somewhat of an exaggeration."

"Well, it feels like it," panted Caroline. "Seriously, I miss the days when I didn't have to worry about angry crazies potentially murdering me in my sleep."

"Welcome to my world, sweetheart."

"Maybe I don't want a freakin' red carpet welcome into your world. I never asked for any of this," she snapped. Resentment and anger was bubbling up inside of her and in that moment the only person she could direct it toward was Klaus.

"No one _asks _for this hellish bloody existence but we don't all have a choice. So suck it up, Caroline. This is how it is and you're a part of it now. I can't deal with your whining on top of everything else!"

She reeled back, hurt by his words and attitude. "Oh my God, how the hell can you talk to me like that? You put me in this position!"

Klaus ignored her and spun away.

The unfamiliar tendrils of guilt were tightening around him, suffocating him, and he despised the sensation. Damon had been right about the fact that his feelings ran deep for this girl but he didn't even want to deal with the ripples on the surface.

Suddenly he wanted to run and never have to see her face again.

He wanted to be the ruthless man he used to be…the man he'd been reminded of by Damon.

With a growl he drew back his fist and slammed it into the wall, sending a shower of plaster dust raining down. He knew that Kol would probably be furious when he saw the carnage in his home, but Klaus could not have cared less. Blood dripped from his knuckles but he seemed unperturbed by the pain.

Maybe he even enjoyed it.

After all it allowed him momentary respite from the plague of his thoughts. Not that they weren't still there, but if he could focus on the physical pain, then the emotional wasn't quite so bad. He had his father to thank for that little lesson, he mused.

Turning to face Klaus, Caroline ran a shaky hand through her blonde curls. "Who exactly was that guy?"

"Did you miss the introductions?" snapped Klaus. "Damon Salvatore."

"Duh, I got that part. I'm blonde, not dumb. I get that he's a psycho enemy who clearly loathes you because you he blames you for…um...Stefan dying," Caroline said, not balking at the scathing scowl he cast in her direction. She took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind. In all honesty, the entire night was clouded by a hazy mist of confusion and she just wanted to set her thoughts straight again. "And you killed some girl, right? But I want to hear your side."

Klaus' face closed off. He was hoping that some of his darker secrets would be able to stay buried. For some reason, he felt a whisper of shame at the idea of Caroline knowing some of the things that he'd done. Never had he imagined that he would now be ashamed of the deeds that used to be his greatest prides.

"Klaus?" prodded Caroline, determination etched on her face.

Pulling himself from his musings, he sighed, knowing that she wouldn't drop the subject until he told her. "Damon is a man who used to be in my inner circle. I wouldn't say I trusted him, but he was a lieutenant, I suppose. However, due to some disagreements we parted ways."

"Why does he have such a major vendetta against you? Is he working with Mikael?"

"No, Caroline, Damon has his own reasons for wanting me dead. A lot of people do. He was right when he said I destroyed him. I did some things to that man that even a monster like me should never revel in. That's all you need to know. Please don't push this!"

Caroline wanted to probe more deeply but the raw pain that surfaced on Klaus' face stilled her tongue momentarily. Curiosity to know the truth warred with genuine concern for the man who'd turned her life on its head.

"Hmm, well you're not dead, so score one for you," she joked lamely, her gaze fixing on the wound on his hand. "Come on."

Walking over to him, she ushered him over to a chair, instructing him to sit down and not move. Exhausted he didn't bother to argue for once as she padded to the bathroom and returned with towels and a small bowl of water.

"We need to clean your wound," she explained at his confused expression.

"It'll heal," he sighed. "And what about your shoulder? Shouldn't I be the one playing nursemaid and tending to you?"

"My shoulder is fine. I just bumped it a little. Let me deal with your hand. It'll heal faster if you let me clean it."

They engaged in a silent battle of wills for several seconds until he finally conceded with a shrug. "If you're really that determined to fix my boo boos, have at it, sweetheart," he said holding out his injured hand. "This seems to be becoming our thing."

"We don't have a thing," she denied.

"Not yet maybe," he countered. "But give it time, love."

With a shake of the head, she smiled in victory and dropped to her knees to get a better look at the injury, ignoring Klaus' suggestive smirk that her action provoked. She worked quickly but gently, offering him apologies when he winced in quiet pain.

She was pretty impressed that he didn't complain at all but she knew from firsthand experience that he was used to much worse than this. Still, at least the attacker hadn't done much damage. Trust Klaus to inflict more pain on himself than the other man had managed to do.

Klaus let his eyes flutter briefly shut at the feel of Caroline's ministrations. He'd never really had anyone to take care of him before. Even his mother had mostly ignored him before she'd died.

And, in spite of the sharp pain from his cuts, he couldn't help but revel in the sensuality of feeling Caroline's satin skin glide over his calloused hands.

At least this time he wasn't bleeding to death so he could appreciate it a little more.

He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if those hands migrated a little lower and tended to more sensitive parts of his anatomy.

Unfortunately, his daydreams came to a screeching halt when she reverted to talking about one of his least favorite subjects.

"So," Caroline said cautiously, tearing the remaining clean towel into strips to bandage his hand. "Why did that doctor woman…um…Meredith…tell him we were here? I mean, I get that she isn't your biggest fan but she helped you, so why does she want you dead? It makes no sense."

"You're rambling, sweetheart." His expression darkened. "That bloody bitch has had it in for me and my family for a long time. That was why I told you she was a last resort. I should've known she'd do something like this. I should have done away with her when I had the chance. She's a coward though. She couldn't kill me herself so she had to employ bloody Damon Salvatore to carry out the dirty work."

Caroline shifted uncomfortably. She hated the way he talked about killing in the same way a normal person would discuss doing the washing up or taking out the trash. "So are you gonna tell me exactly what happened with Damon?"

"I told you enough of the story, Caroline. What part of _that's all you need to know _failed to resonate with you?" he hissed.

"The part where it's all I need to know. I almost got killed tonight, and you act like it's fine."

"I never said that." He dropped his gaze. "Believe it or not, I was considerably concerned for your well being."

"Then tell me the truth about what happened in the past! Be honest with me. Why does he really loathe you so badly? I mean, I get that you pissed him off with the destroying him…that's what you called it, right? But you seem to piss off everyone you meet, so no big surprise there. Did you murder everyone he loved or something?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, a little irritated by her flippant tone. He couldn't have imagined that she'd be so free and easy about the idea of him murdering people when he first met her.

Regret pulsed in his chest.

Had he corrupted the girl already?

Had he desensitized her to the horrors of his life by drawing her into his brutal world?

She was like a tiny blonde angel, kneeling before him, washing away his hurt. It was almost a biblical image, but Klaus scoffed internally at the thought. He wasn't one of the good guys.

Of course, she couldn't possibly imagine the true depths of his monstrous nature, so she would never be able to fully understand what he was capable of. She'd seen glimmers of his darkness, but not full throttle. Thinking about it, she'd actually been dealing with Klaus-lite for all intents and purposes.

But, he supposed, maybe it would do her good to know just what she was dealing with.

Maybe it would push her away enough that _he_ could push her away too, out of his mind and heart.

They could just be kidnapper and hostage, as they should have been.

It was strange that such a thought wasn't as satisfying as it should have been, but he couldn't see any alternative. He'd almost lost her because he'd been weak and stupid enough to develop feelings for her. He finally had a soft spot and he doubted that Damon would be the last person to try and poke at that weak point.

She was his Achilles' heel.

He needed to fix that.

He needed to cut her out of him.

"There are several reasons why Damon wishes to end my life. A suppose a part of it is because he holds me responsible for the death of his brother, Stefan. Although I must admit I cannot take the credit for that little misfortune," revealed Klaus after an extended silence.

"So he's crazy? He has some weird vendetta against you 'cause he's sad about his brother dying?"

"Stefan was a close friend. He worked and fought alongside me. He was a good man and I actually put some trust in him. There was a time when I hoped to call him family and I truly believed he was the man who would make my sister happy. But I have so many enemies, sweetheart. Mikael is relentless with the men he sends after me and one day Stefan was unlucky enough to take a bullet that was meant for my heart. I suppose he imagined that my sister would be more devastated to lose her brother than to lose him. Ironic now, considering that fact that my sister hates me. He died in my arms. Damon was never able to reconcile the fact that someone could be selfless enough to sacrifice themselves for another human being."

She frowned. "But he mentioned some girl. He kept saying that he blamed you for taking away _his love._"

"Well yes. He's rather annoyed at the fact that I murdered his girlfriend in cold blood," he added, the callous truth rolling from his tongue like tar. He knew he was hitting the self-destruct button right then and there but he _wanted_ to do that. The events of the night had brought it home to him that she was getting too close and it was making him sloppy. There was no way to sugar coat this.

_He'd allowed her too close._

He had to push her away.

Caroline felt ice settle around her heart at his confession. "Why did you do that?" she stammered, her stomach clenching as the reminder of his true nature slammed into her.

When he was being charming and sweet it was easy to forget that he was a killer.

It was easy to unwittingly allow him to wedge himself into her heart, like embedded shrapnel that didn't sting as badly as it should.

And the reminder of _who_ he was made her shudder in almost physical pain.

_She'd allowed him too close._

"She betrayed me," Klaus admitted coolly. "Katherine, _Katerina,_ was a two-faced bitch who did what was advantageous to her own selfish desires. While she was in a relationship with the Salvatore boy she was also involved with several other men including one of my brothers."

"What a peach!" Caroline remarked with offhanded sarcasm.

"I think the word you're searching for is _whore_, love. It was an indiscretion on my brother, Elijah's part that I didn't approve of and I tried to end their…alliance. Thanks to my brother's unusually verbose pillow talk, Katherine was aware of the threat that my father posed to me so she alerted Mikael as to my whereabouts. And my father happily dispatched a team of his minions to come after me without any delay. I disposed of them with ease but that wasn't a balm for her treachery."

"Why would she do that?"

"Perhaps she did it to remove me from my brother or maybe it was just to spite me. We didn't exactly get along seeing as how I was never willing to crawl between her legs and allow her to manipulate me. When I found out what she'd done, I made her pay for it. No crime goes unpunished, love."

"So you…killed her? Just like that?" Caroline gasped in horrified disbelief. She couldn't deny that this Katherine's behavior was awful, but surely it didn't justify her losing her life.

Klaus nodded, unaffected by Caroline's disgust. "I don't take betrayal lightly. I'm nobody's punching bag, love. She wanted me dead so I responded in kind. And I didn't _just kill her_. I bloody well prolonged her suffering for many days before I put her out of her misery. I slit her throat, felt her life drain from her as her blood coated my hands. And Damon watched helplessly as the light in her big brown eyes flickered and extinguished."

"You tortured her," Caroline realized flatly. "You tortured and murdered the girl. And you _enjoyed_ it."

Klaus drew breath sharply, letting his mind flicker back to the day he stole Katherine's life away from her. "Pleasure is subjective, love. But destroying Katherine was one of my greatest achievements. The truth might hurt, but you should know what I am. You should know the man whose wounds you tended. You should know the real me! So here _is_ the real me, Caroline, without the candy coated shell."

_Klaus wiped his bloodied hands on the front of his jeans, studying the mess of a girl in front of him. The formerly beautiful brunette was little more than a tangle of bruises and ruined flesh. Her arms were pulled painfully behind her, shackled to the wooden chair. She was the perfect canvas on which to articulate his fury and pain. The only sign she was even still alive was the frenzied rise and fall of her chest, desperately drawing air into her lungs._

_Approaching her, he bent over and slapped her cheeks, rousing her from near unconsciousness. "Katerina!" he called menacingly. "Wake up! We aren't even close to finished here."_

_Her eyes fluttered open, unfocused and pained. "Klaus, you've had me here for days. You've tortured me, beat me. What more do you want from me?" she hissed, making a concerted effort to even voice her thoughts._

_"__I want you to feel the same pain I felt when you betrayed me to Mikael. My brother's girlfriend conspiring against me with my most hated enemy in a pathetic attempt to bring me down. That stings!"_

_"__You deserved it!" she spit defiantly. "I was trying to do Elijah a favor. He deserves better than you. He should have people in his life who love him. All you do is to drag him down. You're his curse. I knew that freeing him of you was the only way to save him. Now, he'll be lost."_

_Anger flared in Klaus' tempestuous eyes, like a bolt of lightning as he drove a fist into the restrained woman's prone stomach. "Another outburst like that and I'll tear your tongue from that overexcited little mouth of yours, Katerina."_

_"__So do it!" the bound woman scoffed, her taunting words belying the flash of fear that flickered in her eyes. "You can't do anything that'll make me feel worse than you feel. I know you're gonna kill me and you know what? I…don't…care! When you kill me you'll just ensure that Elijah hates you forever."_

_"__Elijah will forgive me. He's always cared about family above all else. I'm his blood and you're _nothing_! He'll forget you faster than it takes to mourn you."_

_Crumpling her face, she spit at him, smirking when he reached up to wipe away the blood tinted saliva from his eyes. "He'll forgive you but he'll never forget. You'll be one step closer to pushing him away, like you've pushed away everyone else in your life."_

_"__Shut up!" he commanded. "Or I'll make you regret it. I'll make you sorry!"_

_"__You think I should be sorry? You want me to apologize? Maybe I should apologize for the fact that people like me fuel your desire to keep on fighting. Without enough hatred in your veins you'd just curl up and die, but I've given you purpose, haven't I? Destroying me, defeating Mikael…that's what ignites the spark in your soul…if you even have a soul. So maybe you should be thanking me."_

_"__I'm not Elijah, so your twisted logic doesn't work on me. I would never have gratitude toward a treacherous whore. I don't wish to hear another word."_

_However, Katherine was not deterred. She knew she really did have nothing else to lose. "You know what Mikael told me when I contacted him? He said he wished he killed you in your sleep when you were just a baby. He said that the only good thing about you still being alive is that he still has the pleasure of ending you to look forward to. You're worthless and alone, and you always will be. Poor Klaus…so unloved."_

_Feeling rage tingle in every cell in his body, from his head to his toes, he drew back his hand and slammed it down across Katherine's smirking face."How dare you presume to try to analyze my life, Katerina! Perhaps I should draw out your suffering indefinitely just for that. I could keep you alive for years, locked up without any companion other than your own infinite and ceaseless pain. Finally you'd beg for release from the harsh torments of this mortal coil, but even then I'd simply smile and prolong your hardships. Does that sound good to you?"_

_A single tear escaped from one eye, mingling with crimson blood as it trailed helplessly down her cheek. Her hate-filled gaze locked with his but underneath the contempt he could see a hint of surrender._

_"__You already know the answer to that," she whispered._

_Klaus' smile was sickly and gloating. It was the smile of a victor who'd won at a game that usually only spawned losers. However, his smile morphed into a grimace as the door crashed open, revealing a dark silhouette in the doorway._

_Klaus rolled his eyes as they landed on the newcomer._

_"__Damon," he chuckled, placing a hand on Katherine's shoulder. "Fancy seeing you here! You're just in time to join the party. You do realize that it's BYOW…bring your own weapon…and you seem sadly unarmed." _

_Damon ignored Klaus, his gaze shooting to Katherine. "Are you okay, baby?"_

_Katherine swallowed and tried to smile although it came across as more of a grimace. "You know me…I'm Katherine Petrova. Nothing can keep me down."_

_A laugh bellowed from Klaus' twisted lips. "Isn't this sweet?" he mocked. "It's such a pity that this sickeningly saccharine lovers' reunion must be cut so short. Alas, Katerina has an unfortunate date with her maker. And by maker, I mean Satan, of course." _

_"__You'll have to go through me if you want to hurt her," Damon declared resolutely._

_However, Damon's impotent posturing only served to amuse Klaus. "Really? I seem to have hurt her already and you weren't here to protect her, were you? She owes me a debt for her betrayal, Salvatore, and I intend to collect. So why don't you just toddle away with your tale between your legs and keep your nose out of the things that don't concern you."_

_"__Pretty sure that seeing the woman I love being tortured is my concern," seethed Damon. _

_"__Well aren't you just the very picture of the knight in tarnished leather! Oh, Damon, you should save your chivalry for someone who deserves it. Katherine is certainly not that someone. She's nothing more than a whore who shags her way through life thinking that her charms can get her everywhere. Unfortunately for her, the only place it's gotten her is…here. And now it's about to get her dead." Cold cruelty descended over his face. "Thanks for stopping by but now you need to leave."_

_Damon shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere without Katherine!"_

_"__Fine!" Klaus replied airily. "You can take her body with you when you leave."_

_"__No! This ends now."_

_The darker haired man took a step forward, swinging at his adversary, but Klaus was too fast for him and sidestepped Damon's punch. Stumbling, Damon was forced to steady himself against the wall. However, Damon was not prepared to concede so easily. Launching himself at Klaus again, he threw another punch, clipping Klaus' cheek._

_"__Sorry, mate. That didn't even sting," Klaus sighed. "Although you're right about one thing, for a change. This does end now."_

_Stepping up his game, Klaus bunched one hand in the front of Damon's shirt and drove his other fist into Damon's nose, unfazed by the crunch of bone. Smirking, Klaus thrust Damon against the wall with such force that a dusting of plaster rained down on the pair of them. Damon's head cracked sharply against the unyielding wall and his hand shot out to cradle his shoulder, the joint having taken the brunt of the dull impact. He slipped down the wall, gasping hard for breath. After delivering a swift kick to Damon's middle, Klaus danced back over to Katherine._

_In the seconds that it took for Damon to recover, Klaus held her in a vice-like grip again. "You need to work on your technique, Salvatore. You're lacking. But I suppose that's the problem in a lot of areas. That's why Katerina turned to my brother, Elijah, isn't it?"_

_Panting and clutching his stomach, Damon glared wildly. "I'm gonna get you!"_

_Klaus laughed, throwing his head back. "And my little dog too?" he mocked. "Face facts. You can't take me in a fight. You're not as strong as me, and your pathetic lack of preparation has sent you running in here like a headless chicken. That's always been your downfall, Damon. You act without thinking. You're too driven by emotion. I'd at least expect you to be armed, but sadly you just didn't _plan_ this out."_

_"__You're not all-powerful. Even you have soft spots," he said, glaring up at Klaus._

_"__Pray, tell me what they are?" taunted Klaus._

_Damon's mouth flopped open and shut like a fish as he searched for a response, but he didn't truly couldn't answer. A man without a heart was without also a man without an exploitable weakness. _

_"__It's a shame that our time together has come to such an abrupt end," Klaus lamented, lowering his lips to Katherine's ear. "But your lackluster excuse for a white knight seems to have forced us to hurry our conclusion, Katerina."_

_Laughter sparkled in his eyes as he clenched his fingers around Katherine's hair, yanking her head back at an uncomfortable angle. She struggled but that only forced him to tighten his hold. Klaus knew that if she'd been at full strength she'd have been screeching like a banshee, trying every trick to get out of this._

_But he'd bled all the fight out of her._

_She was a broken shell._

_His gaze locked with Damon's frantic blue eyes as he positioned the knife against the young woman's prone throat. He could feel the slight tremble that ran through her, even though her face remained stoic. He supposed he had to admire her for her courage in the face of death._

_"__Don't!" Damon begged, stilling Klaus' hand momentarily. "Don't kill her."_

_"__She betrayed me, Salvatore. She sold me out. I'm not so sure why you want to save her anyway. Does it not rankle with you that she allows any and every willing man to crawl into her bed?"_

_"__I love her!"_

_"__Love? There's that vulgar word again." Klaus scoffed. "It's a worthless emotion that can turn many a man into a pathetic, simpering mess. I suppose I should be grateful to be unburdened by such annoying trivialities."_

_"__Yeah, 'cause you're the pinnacle of human perfection!" scoffed Damon. _

_"__Oh, Damon, don't make me kill you too. You know the only reason you're still alive is because of a promise I made to your brother that I wouldn't end you. But he's not around to shield you now."_

_"__He's dead because of you. You got Stefan killed!"_

_"__Stefan's recklessness got him killed, not me. He never had the self control to know when to hold back, and apparently that's a common trait among members of the Salvatore family. Now do you have any more recriminations? Perhaps you have Maury Povich waiting in the wings so we can chat out our problems and try to find some kind of happy resolution? If not, I'd like to get on with this." His fingers twitched around the handle of the blade._

_"__Just wait. Take me instead," Damon implored Klaus, desperation visibly welling up inside of him. "Just let her go."_

_"__I could do that. I could let her go, allow her the second chance she covets so deeply. As old Willie said…the quality of mercy is not strained. It droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven," quoted Klaus, tracing Katherine's blackened cheekbone with his fingertips. "But unfortunately, my heart just isn't that poetic. If I let her go, what message would that send? People would not see mercy. They would see weakness, and I am _not _weak."_

_Klaus relished the pain that was evident on Damon's face as his fingers tightened around the knife in readiness. He watched Damon for a second, smirking when he realized that the dark haired man was paralyzed in indecision and helplessness._

_With a flourish, he drew the blade across Katherine's throat, cutting easily through her skin and tearing open her artery. A horrible bubbling sound oozed from her lips as the blood gushed out of the deep wound. _

_His indifferent icy blue eyes watched Damon slump to his knees and cry out like a wounded dog. For a second his pondered how terrible it must be to care so much about someone that it physically hurt to have them ripped from your life._

_He could only be thankful he'd never experienced such a thing._

_As the thick ruby liquid coated Klaus' hands, the smell assaulted his nostrils. It actually made him feel a little nauseous. Death took several moments to carry away Katherine's spirit but when her head lolled limply against her chest he knew it was done. _

_It was a strange feeling, seeing the life seep out of one of the most vivacious women Klaus had ever known. He waited for the euphoria that inevitably flooded him when he got revenge but it never came. Instead he felt a peculiar kind of emptiness in the pit of his stomach. He didn't regret his actions but for some reason, he could muster any genuine celebration._

_Stowing the knife in his back pocket, he wiped his hands down on his pants and watched dispassionately as Damon crawled over to the lifeless woman, her name a whispered prayer on the brunet's lips. _

_Sauntering to the doorway, he paused for a moment._

_He glanced back at Damon who was on his knees beside the dead woman._

_"__I'm letting you live so you may spread the word, Salvatore. Mercy is nothing more than weakness and now you know that it's a deficiency I don't possess. Anyway, I suggest you clear away the evidence. Take her body and bury it or keep it. I don't care. But neither of us wants the cops to get word of this, do we? And I wouldn't want Kol to come home to such a nasty mess."_

_"__You're a monster," Damon hissed. _

_"__You're not wrong," agreed Klaus flippantly._

_Swaggering away he left a grieving shell of a man worshipping at the cold body of the woman he loved._

_In that moment, Klaus determined never to become so pathetic. _

_He would never open his heart to anyone._

_He would never be crushed by such a loss so completely._

_He would never fall in love._

His eyes landed on Caroline's horrified face as he finished recounting the story. In his chest, his heart skipped a beat. Her beauty and goodness were blindingly painful to behold in that moment as he remained steeped in the darkness of his past misdeeds. He briefly wondered what his past self would have thought about him now. He could never have anticipated someone like Caroline bursting into his life like the first rays of the rising sun.

She was everything that he could never be, everything that he never knew he wanted. In fact, she had fast become _everything _to him.

"How could you do that?" Caroline gasped, startling him from his thoughts. She had taken several minutes to digest the story but whatever way she looked at it, it sickened her to her core.

"Which part?"

"All of it! How could you hurt that poor girl so terribly and kill her without any hesitation? I know she betrayed you but she didn't deserve to pay with her life. She didn't deserve to be tortured and murdered. No one deserves that."

Klaus shrugged. "That's who I am, sweetheart. I'm the demon that revels in the pain of others. Schadenfreude, I believe they call it." His voice dropped to a husky whisper. "It satisfies my soul. Her screams made my blood pump around my body like white water rapids. It made me feel _alive._ Katherine Petrova's death was my most shining trophy."

"Wow, you really need to get a hobby," Caroline snapped. "Ever thought of taking up golf?"

"The last time I wielded a golf club was to beat a man to death, Caroline. The sport itself doesn't really appeal to me."

She shuddered again at his admission.

She wanted to find some good in him so badly, but every time she saw a glimmer of goodness buried deep within him, he quashed her hopes with some murderous tirade. On balance, the bad in him certainly seemed to outweigh the good. Still, it was almost as if he _wanted_ her to hate him right then. Like he was doing everything he could to goad her into condemning what he'd done. As if he wanted her to be some makeshift conscience for him. It was unnerving at best.

But she couldn't help but rise to the bait because she _did _feel the need to condemn him.

She was disgusted, and it bled into her angry words.

"I was starting to think that maybe there was something worth saving in you, Klaus. I figured maybe you covered it up with aggression and anger, lashing out because you've been hurt in the past. But it's like you get off on other people's pain."

"Perhaps you're right," he agreed flatly, masochistically enjoying her vitriol. Self-sabotage was one area where he excelled. "Some people are just too lost to be found."

His easy agreement angered her and her contrary nature soared to the surface. "But I've seen the good in you."

"That's a rather quick change of heart. Wasn't I Satan incarnate moments ago?"

"You lash out when you're hurt and you do bad things but that doesn't make you fundamentally bad. I can't let myself believe that. You don't have to be that bad man anymore, not if you _choose_ to change."

"Or maybe I _am_ just pure evil," he countered. "You may fool yourself into believing I'm a lost soul with issues that can be solved and fixed but this is who I am, Caroline. I'm a man who kills and tortures and _enjoys _it. If you can't accept that…well, that's up to you."

"How am I supposed to just _accept_ that? You find pleasure in taking lives, in destroying people. Katherine could easily have been _me_. If things had worked out differently, how do I know that I wouldn't be tied to a chair right now, with you holding a knife to my throat?"

"Maybe you would. You're beautiful, Caroline, but you're right when you say you could easily have become just a faceless victim to me. Some of the people I've dispatched barely even register in my memory. That _could_ have been you."

She gulped down the lump that clogged her throat. No longer could she pretend to herself that he wasn't fundamentally bad. Whatever good was inside of him, he didn't want to embrace it. Maybe he'd never embrace it, no matter how deeply she wanted him to. Living in denial was easier, but it seemed that a billion neon warning signs were flashing in front of her face.

How could she ignore that?

"I've gotten caught up in this…_mirage_ that you're not as bad as I thought you were." Caroline felt a single tear trace a path down her cheek. "But that's all it is, isn't it? Just a mirage, a fantasy that I constructed."

The disappointment on her face was more painful than the agony in his abdomen or the stinging in his knuckles. It was something that cut him to his very core and it caused genuine fear to flare up in the pit of his stomach. Only moments earlier he'd wanted to push her away, scared that she was getting to close to him. But the reality that he might have achieved his aim gnawed at his entire being like the most corrosive acid.

He didn't want to lose her.

He couldn't bear the thought that she would despise him.

It was an abhorrent idea.

"I suppose you're right in some ways, Caroline," he admitted carefully. "I _am_ bad. I'm inherently evil. I don't deny that and while perhaps there's some good in me, it's never going to be the dominant trait. But you're wrong when you say that what we've shared is a fantasy. In fact, it's the most real thing that I've ever experienced. You've given me hope and I never dared to allow myself such a luxury before. Perhaps I'm the blackest darkness but you're pure light. You make me better. Don't give up on me, sweetheart. I know there's a part of you that's drawn to me, and if you can learn to accept the bad parts, then you can shine light into my dark."

Her cheeks puffed out with an exhausted sigh.

Could she really accept Klaus for what he was?

No doubt he _could_ be charming and sweet to her but when it came to the rest of the world he would happily cut them down without a second thought. Being with him was like being on a carousel that never stopped spinning and she was getting dizzy from it.

She couldn't deal with this now.

It was too much to process.

Her default instinct to avoid confronting the issue kicked into overdrive.

Rising to her feet, she cast a final glance at his now expressionless face. "I can't discuss this right now. I'm going back to bed."

"So you're just walking away from this? That's what you seem to do best, is it not, Caroline? Why can't you face talking this out with me?"

"I didn't say we won't talk about this, Klaus. But right now...I just...I _can't_! It's been a stressful night, Klaus. You know, some of us aren't used to the kind of trauma that comes from almost being strangled to death by a vengeful maniac."

"Really? I thought you'd be used to it by now seeing as how you almost get killed every bloody day when you're in my company," he deadpanned, earning him a vicious glare.

"Well, I'm not used to it and I don't ever want to get used to it," she growled. "All I wanna do is sleep."

"Are you sure you wish to be alone?"

"Why? Do I have to worry about somebody else attacking me tonight?"

Klaus shook his head. "They won't attack again tonight. Damon is a lone wolf right now and I hurt him badly enough to put him out of action for a little while. But I thought perhaps you might prefer not to be on your own after…all that occurred."

"You thought wrong," she informed him harshly, surprising herself at the coldness in her voice. "I _need_ to be alone right now."

"As you wish," he replied, his voice equally devoid of emotion. He wanted to demand that she spend the night curled up next to him, but he was truly scared that if he pushed her too far, he might lose her completely.

"Thanks," she sighed, turning away from him.

Sadly she returned to her room. With Klaus it seemed like every time she took a step forward they took two steps back. Being with him was like fighting against a tidal wave and she wasn't sure if she was riding the wave or sinking and drowning. It was tearing her apart from the inside out.

And she was really starting to tire of it.

Caroline felt like something had to give…something had to change.

She just wasn't sure she was prepared for the consequences when that change came.

"Goodnight, Klaus," she whispered, not looking back at him.

He swallowed as he watched her walk away to her bedroom, his heart heavy with the feeling that her _goodnight_ was more of a _goodbye. _Maybe not a literal goodbye, but definitely a figurative one, and it pitted his insides.

Unfortunately, he was too selfish just to let her leave him.

Maybe she didn't realize that she was _his_ now.

She would always be his.

Until death…and beyond.

* * *

xxxx

* * *

Meredith tapped her fingers repeatedly on the kitchen countertop as she waited to hear news of what had transpired. If Damon had been successful then Klaus Mikaelson would be nothing more than a mass of mangled flesh and bone by now.

She screwed her eyes shut and prayed that he'd gotten the job done.

The moment a pounding sounded on the door of her apartment she flew over to it and wrenched it open, stumbling as a battered young man barged through. Blood stained the front of his shirt, dried to a crusty brown.

"What happened?" she asked Damon without preamble, narrowing her eyes at his bruised face.

"Oh, I thought I'd try out for the Ultimate Fighting Championship. It was fun, lots of fans cheering for me. They even gave me a nickname. _Damon the Destroyer. _What do you think? Too obvious?"

"Damon, I don't have time for your annoying dumbass comments. _What the hell happened?"_

"You got the hell part right. An evil bastard from hell is what happened, Merry. Damn Klaus and his newest play toy, Slut Barbie, is what happened."

"Please tell me that they look worse than you right now."

"They look worse than me right now."

"Is that a lie?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yup. They're pretty much fine and I look like I went eight rounds with Mike Tyson on a bad day. And I feel like it too. Bloody bastard cut me open and it winded me. Don't worry though, I'm sure I'll live," he said sardonically. "Please don't trouble yourself and offer me your medical services, _Doc._"

She casually waved away his whining. "How are they not dead? You were supposed to be able to do it. You promised me, Damon."

"Cool it, Doc. I'm not in the mood for the newest episode of Damon's A Screw Up. You know that evil dick has a bunch of tricks up his sleeve. I'll get him next time."

Anger colored Meredith's face. "Next time? Are you freakin' kidding me? He'll be prepared for you next time. He was weak from his wounds and tonight was the best chance you'll ever have, Salvatore. You had the chance to take out Mikaelson and you _failed!_ That makes _you_ weak!"

"Hey!" Damon retorted defensively. "You had an even better chance to end the bastard and you chose to _help_ that dick. You could have given him a shot of cyanide or, hey here's an idea, just refused to treat him. Mother Nature could've done the job all by herself. So pull that stick out of your ass."

"Look I had to help him. Klaus has ways of being very persuasive. But I couldn't kill him, Damon. I don't get my hands dirty. I never have before and I'm not about to start now."

He scoffed, throwing his hands out wide. "Is the poor little doctor afraid of getting a little blood on her hands, huh? Suck it up, Doc. You chose this life and you can't just pick the parts that give you the warm fuzzies."

"I didn't choose this life, Damon. I chose to be with Stefan and I was prepared to take anything that came with that…the good and the bad."

"That didn't stop you from riding Kol Mikaelson's dick though, did it? Was it the thrill of his money that magically made your legs open? Or are you just a little whore who can't keep her panties on."

"I was grieving! I lost the man I loved and I turned to Kol because I was lonely and sad."

"Letting a Mikaelson touch you was the greatest betrayal of my brother's memory, Doc. If Stefan knew what you did, he'd be disgusted with you. He'd see you for the nasty piece of trash you are."

Rage welling up inside of her, Meredith slapped Damon clean across his face, snapping his neck to the side. "Fuck you, asshole! You're really one to talk after sleeping with Katherine when she put out for anything with a heartbeat. You're a desperate loser who can't get over a dead slut."

She panted wildly as he turned back to her, his eyes dark and stormy with fury.

"You bitch!" he yelled, narrowing his gaze. "Maybe, seeing as how I'm such a loser and so _weak, _I should practice exactly how I'm going to kill Mikaelson and his whore. A little murder before breakfast always sets me up for the rest of the day."

Backing away she raised her hands to defend herself as he crept closer to her, like a feral animal casing its pray. He was close enough so she could faintly smell the booze on his breath.

"What are you talking about?" she gasped.

"Don't you get it? Come on, Doc, you're familiar with medical experimentation. Just see yourself as my guinea pig."

"Listen Damon, just stay away from me."

But he didn't heed her warning.

He couldn't.

A switch had been flipped in him and he'd passed the point of no return.

As if a red haze had descended over him, he unleashed the first crushing blow to the side of her head. With a shriek she tumbled to the ground, trying to shield herself from the tirade of punches and kicks that he rained down on her. Ignoring her pained screams, he tore apart her tender flesh and shattered bones until her cries melded with the howling inside of his own head.

"You should have helped Stefan," he yelled between blows. "You could have helped him, gotten him away from that sick fuck. You're just as guilty as Mikaelson for letting him get away with it."

His boots connected with her ribcage, turning it into pulp, every kick only serving to incense him more. "You had the chance to save Katherine. She was everything to me, but you valued your walkin', talkin' Mikaelson-shaped sex-toy more than you valued my girl. You're just as much a part of the reason she's gone."

He loved it, the feeling of power that came from having ultimate control over the life of someone else. It was a pity that the pretty doctor was the one to fall foul of his wrath instead of his true intended victim, but it was only a matter of time until he made Klaus pay for his sins.

And inevitably his thoughts turned to the one man he knew Klaus feared.

Mikael.

Stefan, the brother he still mourned, had mentioned that Mikael was a force to be reckoned with and Damon knew he had to put that assertion to the test. He knew what working with Mikael had done to Katherine but he didn't recoil at the thought of this being a suicide mission now.

It was time to take things to the next level to see Klaus Mikaelson dead. For too long he'd wallowed in his own self pity, but his spark had been reignited tonight. Even if he didn't personally get the pleasure of the kill, the only thing that mattered now was destroying the bastard who stole his girl and his brother away from him. Even if this resulted in his own demise, it would be worth it.

There was only focus in his life…and that was to end _Klaus's _life.

He didn't even realize how long he'd been destroying Meredith's body until his cold, unfeeling gaze landed on his own pulp covered hands.

"So messy!" he tsked, padding into the kitchen to look for a dishtowel.

As he wiped his hands clean, a smile appeared on his face. He suddenly realized that he'd rediscovered his purpose again in life. Long ago he'd crawled into the bottom of a bottle and he'd been happy to drown there. But remembering the thrill that the kill brought out in him was euphoric.

"Oh baby, it's time to get on the midnight train to Funville. Or should that be Murderville?" he gleefully said to the empty room.

Killing really did make him vibrate with pleasure, but he couldn't leave any loose ends. He scanned the room for Meredith's cell phone, smiling when he saw it lying on the countertop. Picking it up, he erased any evidence of his contact with the dead doctor to ensure no one would be able to link him to her murder.

Glancing down at the mangled mess of a corpse that used to be Meredith Fell, Damon rolled his eyes.

"You didn't wanna get your hands bloody and look what you've gone and done now, Doc. Every part of you is all bloody."

He chuckled at his own joke as he strode away.

This was surely just the start.

"One down…"

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter...let me know what you think! x**


End file.
